The Secret In My Heart
by Xo4UiWilL14xo
Summary: Kallin's a faithful yet bold woman,so when her parents arrange a marriage for her she doesn't take it too well.A story about a girl intentionally,yes intentionally, falling in love, trying to find her place in society& struggling to accept a man like Evan
1. Don't Rain on My Parade

_Author's Note:_

_So I decided to rewrite the first four chapters just recently because I started them so long ago and, to me, they seemed very juvenile. I'm finally done, so I hope this all coheres well. I didn't make too many major changes but I made it a little better...So hopefully you all like it =) (I promise as you go from chapter to chapter it gets better. I can even notice how my writing has grown from one chapter to the next ^^; lol )_

* * *

The weather was forecast for heavy rain; there was even flood watch and because of this the highway was actually empty. Only a few people either brave or insane enough were trucking through the heavy weather and in the middle of it all… I was seated on the curb of the emergency lane….

My hopeless little Nissan, leaking some sort of green oil, sat next to me and I held a frustrated grip on my 'out of range' cell phone.

I have to say I _was_ one of those insane people, who, despite all warnings not to go outside, refused to listen to the weatherman. With his forecasts being wrong seventy percent of the time, I just assumed it wouldn't be that bad, but I was horribly mistaken…..Why no, it was not nearly as cold as it had been during the winter, it was just very windy with downpour that seemed like god was throwing huge buckets of water down our way. My once very crisp white shirt, clung to my body; it was no longer as white and I dearly wished I had chosen to wear black today and as for my pencil skirt… as if it wasn't so tight already, it just uncomfortably wrapped heavily around my thighs, making it unbearable hard to do any moving of the kind.

I know I'm jumping to things, after all, how did I ever get into this mess? Why was I even insane enough to challenge Mother Nature? Well to answer in the most honest and shortest way possible, I was getting arranged to be married.

* * *

"How's the weather?" I asked the intern as if I didn't hear the continuous tapping of downpour against the window of my office.

The intern solemnly nodded her head. She and I were the only ones left at the studio; while everyone else was smart enough to either head out early or just call in 'sick'; I was in, because for one, I was the editor here at Elzabeth magazine. If I just pranced home early, I'd be short of a job, left with an unfinished magazine and short of a few thousand dollars because I had this unfinished magazine. The intern, Mindy, however, for other obvious reasons; knew that her job was always up for grabs- one slip up and/or one arrogant decision, she'd be cut. This girl was clever enough to know that I'd probably praise her tomorrow for toughing it out today and picking up the slack of my other employees… But right now, like me, she seemed like an idiot for staying.

"I don't mean to pry, but…." I let go of the mouse of my computer. It was futile; searching up a million other weather forecasts wasn't going to change anything. "…why do you have to leave so early?"

I could have easily mistaken that comment for something else if I were some other power hungry, dragon lady of an editor because for one, she could seem like she was bringing this up to point out how she was staying later that the editor, or for another, she could seem like she's trying too hard to involve herself with the higher up.

But I didn't take it that way, one could, but I just shrugged at her, still scrolling down the weather channel's homepage. It was only the two of us here in my office and formality wasn't really needed at the moment "Believe it or not, my parents are expecting me home…" I didn't notify her that I still lived with my parents; she just assumed that they'd invited me for a visit.

Mindy smiled nodding her head "that's nice, is today anything special?" she was playing with the hem of her blouse when she asked me.

I glanced at her quickly from the corner of my eye, combing my brown bangs away from my eyes. She seemed genuine enough in her asking that I didn't feel as if I wanted to hide this fact from her and after all, most of the studio knew about my arranged marriage dilemma. It was whispered mutedly from ear to ear that the editor, such a modern and chic woman, was getting married in such a conservative and outdated way. I was felt so ashamed.

"… I'm supposed to meet my future 'fiancé' today" I couldn't help but make a face when I said it, even though I was just staring at the screen of my computer.

"Oh…"

I turned away from the computer to look at her; she seemed suddenly nervous and didn't want to ask any more questions because she felt this probably offended me.

Although it hurt to know that I'd never really love someone and marry on my own accord, I didn't want to worry this girl that I was going to fire her or something…

"Hey it's okay…" I waved my hand nonchalantly and then lied to her "I've already adjusted to the idea"

She suddenly smiled "That's good! So… um… how do you think he's going to look? Do you know anything about him?"

I paused suddenly stricken "… No" I muttered.

I left about an hour after then, I was kind of sick of her questioning and besides that fact, I needed to leave, pronto, if I needed to make it on time. However, I was human enough to wonder about Mindy's transportation home; she assured me that she'd just rough it out at the lobby with the poor receptionist who also valued her job more than her safety until the weather lit up. I offered a ride even though I really didn't want to drag her all the way home, and to my fortune she insisted I get on my way.

When I was driving around and out of downtown, that weather wasn't as bad as it was now; it was when I hit the highway I found it impossibly difficult to drive.

My windshield wipers, even at such an incredible fast pace, couldn't give me a good and satisfying view of the scene ahead. All I saw were rushes of wind and rain obstructing my vision. I was glad most cars weren't on the roads, if they were, they were just stopped in the middle or parked underneath bridges and tunnels, those men and women were smart enough to reconsider their decisions.

Annoyed and frustrated that nothing was going my way, I shut of the radio and adjusted my seat, took a strong grip of the wheel, hunched forward and narrowed my eyes to get a good picture of the road. Just as I was getting the hang of it, I suddenly slammed on the brakes when I saw a cloud of smoke and steam cover my front window. I rolled the side window down and reluctantly looked out of to see what it was. To my horror, it was coming out of the hood of my car.

You've got to be kidding me…. I've seen accidents like this on highways before and on even televisions shows and while I always knew it was a severe problem I never really knew why this would happen or how to fix it.

I rolled down the other side window by the passenger seat not caring that water was soaking the seats and me; I just looked out and slowly removed my foot from the brake peddle to move the car to the emergency lane. Not like that could ever help, any lane right now could have been the emergency lane….

I managed to move the car into the lane, before the car all together stopped moving even if I wanted to drive it any further.

I sighed; cursing off this stupid piece of metal I called my car and rolled up the windows before I dug into my purse for my phone. It was 6 pm, exactly. I was late, but I'm sure this was a little too early for _him_ to show up at my parent's home. I mean come on, he has to be dealing with the weather himself.

To my luck, when I tried to call either AAA or my parents my phone was 'out of range'…To put it plainly I had no service... Really I think this was all a sign from the divine that I wasn't supposed to meet this guy and having this marriage be arranged was all a horrible mistake.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, turned off the ignition, unwillingly getting out of the car. It wasn't because I was going to fix this car, trust me, I'm not about to turn this into a show for the minimal to zero watchers out here. I obviously value my life….I not going to sit in this car like a sitting duck and obliviously ignore the ticking of the bomb.

So there you go, that's how I'm in this very large situation. I'd given up on inspecting the car and the mysterious green oil leaking from one of the pipes underneath, I didn't know what that meant. Asking for help was also inane because firstly, there were already a rare amount of cars passing by and if I did ever wave for help, no one responded, which was typical, they were all out here for their own sake.

The rain only strengthened in its force; I, my purse, and my phone which was ironically proving to be water resistant were being pounded under.

Although I wanted to punch a baby at the moment- not because of getting late, mind you, but because of my how my stupid car was now useless and I was being showered unwillingly- a car pulled up. I had waved my hand up lazily and somewhat uselessly not expecting at all for the car to stop; after all, it seemed like a very expensive car, a Ferrari, in fact. How did this person ever see past the tinted windows?

My face lit up and my I rested a hand on my chest, relieved. I tried to get up, but I saved the humiliation by just sitting up straight and watching the driver open his or her door.

It was then when I suddenly doubted my decision, for all I knew this person could either be a very old man only now able to afford this car, a middle aged adult with a lot of money who could also be very perverted and stopped only because I was the only female on this highway vulnerable at the moment, or a very young and arrogant bastard who had rich parents…

I intently watched the back of this person's head as he got out of the car and stood up straight. My expression softened when I noticed him turn around and look at me.

This man dressed smartly in a dark black suite and, I believe from where I sat it looked like a very deep purple button down shirt. He was dashing. His face was strikingly angular and it only heightened his features, especially his rare mixture of hazel and ember colored eyes.

He watched me a little surprised that I was actually sitting down in my business attire.

"Are you alright?" he had a minor British accent… as if he needed it.

The man walked quickly around his car and stood in front of me, putting out a hand for me to grab so he could help me up.

I got a good look of him and I suddenly felt this man wasn't real; I was hallucinating from all the rain and exhaustion. A man this gorgeous has never walked this earth.

"I… uh… " I took his hand and he helped me up. I was still swooning over his appearance when his touch, though it was cold because of the weather, gave me jitters.

"I saw the smoke and…."

"Thank you" I cut him off, "I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to stay out here any longer"

He nodded, opening the passenger door to his car. I ducked in and took a seat; I was surprised he didn't mind that I was dousing his precious leather seat with rain water.

"Do you know what's wrong with your car?"

I shook my head no' and then he closed the door of my seat just when I tucked in my legs. I looked back over the window; outside to see what it was he was doing. I was stunned when I saw this seemingly very wealthy man, open the hood my car and look into it. I'm sure he probably doesn't know what he'd doing... but then again…

After what seemed like a good thirty minute, he returned into the car. I watched him carefully, not able to take in for what reason or why he was doing all this.

"I called AAA and told them about the problem, I can't fix it with just my hands, so is it alright if we wait for them?"

I turned to him as he closed his door and turned on the heat of the car.

How am I supposed to answer to that, how am I supposed to even react when a gorgeous man, no- stranger unexpectedly shows up and helps a stranded girl out. Something felt odd, but why question a seemingly good thing?

"Sure…" I spoke, "and um… thank you. I was pretty sure no was going to help me"

He was raking his wet naturally black hair with his fingers when he glanced at me quickly. "No problem, why are you out when there's a flood watch?"

Although the heat was on inside of his car, it felt damp and misty because of the weather and probably how wet I was "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

He grinned and then chuckled "I was heading towards some important people"

"And you weren't fazed with the weather?"

The man, then, faintly chortled "It's funny how you weren't either"

I crossed my arms not quite fond of him laughing as if he something so big and I so small. And then his eyes dropped at my chest before quickly and awkward coming back at my face. I suddenly felt my ears and cheeks grow hot, I was embarrassed and utterly humiliated. Okay fine, so this shirt showed a very miniscule amount of cleavage but it wasn't that which had caught his intention, it was about the fact that he could clearly see the outline of my article of clothing underneath even if I was smart enough to wear it in a nude color.

Awkward…. Oh soo awkward and creepy.

He looked away a little innocently and naively, at least he felt guilty for it.

"So um…" I tried to change to topic quick "…you never told me your name" I still kept my arms cross to over my chest this time to cover myself even though that could never be helped.

3rd Omniscient.

He felt stupid for following her glance down to her chest; it was such adolescent thing to do, for sure she was probably debating in her head that he was some sort of creeper.

"My name?" he never liked giving out names to the people he'd bite. Surely they would easily recall his face if he did. They aren't supposed to remember, just forget…

The man uneasily let out a breath when he saw her intently waiting. If he didn't tell her sooner she'd seriously doubt his intentions and then he'd lose his meal " Kevin" he lied.

Kevin? Really he couldn't think of anything else? How easily Evan and Kevin resemble… surely he should have been smarter than that.

"And how about yours?" he asked knowing she was probably waiting for him to ask.

"Kallin" she smiled.

Evan smirked to himself, he didn't know how to explain it but her name matched her scent. Other than the smell of musky rain water that covered most of her fragrance, she smelt like warm woods, cinnamon and a little hint of vanilla or cocoa of her lotion. But in an odd way her ever present scent of blood seemed like it could be assimilated to the name Kallin.

She held out her hand to shake his and the sudden movement surprised him. He was so concentrated and focused on her scent that when her hand came close to him, he looked at it wildly, tempted with the strong aroma of her blood, the blood that so plentifully ran through her hands… her wrist….. her neck. It was all intoxicating to him.

Evan felt guilty, this girl was already having a rough day, but it was better to take a little from this girl right now before meeting his fiancé and then losing control with her then. He convinced himself this was alright, only recently had he found about having an arranged marriage and he felt that drinking a bit of the pressure off wouldn't hurt, in fact, he believed he deserved this. He muttered a sorry although he was sure she didn't hear him.

And then to her utter surprise he lurched forward and pushed Kallin against the door, her head hitting the window. She didn't have a moment to defend herself and simply screamed into his ear. She felt sick when his body pressed again hers and his hands reached up to her neck- pulling at her collar. Kallin desperately pushed him away but it was far too obvious she could never fend off a man like him so she just tried to back away even though it was utterly impossible. Her screams quieted down when his lips touched the wet skin of her neck. She shivered in disgust and roamed for the handle.

"P-Please let go of me…" she quivered in fright searching for the lock of the door behind her. Just as an icy almost pleasurable numbness started to take over, she found the lock and pulled it open before looping her hand around the handle of the door.

He was fine, she was lulling into hypnosis, but right when he thought he knew it was safe enough to plunge into her neck and taste the blood he'd long waited to savor, she fell out of his grasp.

Kallin braced herself and as she swung open the door and almost fell out. She kept the strong grip on the handle not caring if it broke out in the process as she tried to gain balance. The rain once gain came in contact with her skin and her heels awkwardly and so hard landed on the road that one of them broke. She scrambled still heavily breathing.

He cursed inwardly, watching her fall out and then scramble to her feet. Their eyes meet, hers frightened and his frustrated and then suddenly remorseful. She didn't know what to take of it and ran back to her little Nissan. Evan didn't take long to close the door and speed away leaving the girl completely bemused, angry, scared and above all else upset.


	2. Try to Understand

I was surprised when that man had actually called AAA. I first believed it all to be a set up. I was extremely and terribly befuddled. Nevertheless, I took the help without saying anything.

When I finally got home, I was a mess. My hair was tangled and damp, I had my broken and sopping wet shoes in my hand as I walked up the outside stairs—barefoot- and, although my shirt was drying, it was still very soggy. Oh and did I mention I was two to three hours late now.

I searched for my keys in my purse and when I finally found it, I fiddled with them before sticking the right one into the door knob. Prior to pushing open the door, I pointlessly wiped at my eyes, trying to wipe any of the running mascara which had been ruined from the rain and a session of crying after that creeper had left.

And as if my day couldn't possibly get any worse, I opened the door to find my parents, from the sitting room suddenly look up and fiercely pierce my face both in astonishment and anger. But their glare could never had been as intense and oh-so horribly deadly as mine when my eyes fell on the gentleman's head who sat nestled in front my parents.

As he turned around, so familiarly, the blood in my body drained. Memories of the nightmare I was trying so hard to forget rapidly flooded my head again; so this beautifully lurid and ghastly dream was real after all.

When his eyes met mine-with Kevin's- his face turned whiter and paler than it already was. I didn't know if I should be go crawl under the stairwell, run out the door or slap this bastard.

"Kallin, dear…" my mother spoke up, trying to relieve the sudden tension in the air. "This is Evan…"

Evan? Kevin…oh yeah, this man was clever… very clever…..

My wide eyes flickered from his face to my mother's and then to my father's. He was starring at me, wildly. He was infuriated at how late I was, how disheveled I looked to this man and especially how rude I was being by not acknowledging him nicely with a pleasant 'hello'.

My mother shuffled in her seat "why don't you freshen up quickly and then come meet this nice young man"

Nice young man? I should have thrown up right then and there on this man's face. How on earth could my mother prove this man... Evan, was nice? Did she know what he'd just done to her own daughter? Granted, nothing went too far, but it made me cringe thinking how this man reacted with other women… if he'd ever done that before?

I shuddered at the thought and grimaced.

"Of course…" I muttered quietly with a bitter tone. I know I'd be scolded for that one later, but it was the least this man deserved- my bitterness.

How am I supposed to convince my parents who seem to adore this man that he's a rapist... a creeper ...nothing like who says he is...  
I shuddered, pealing off my clothes, crumpling up the blouse in a heap and then threw it into the sink in a slopping mess. It was sickening, all of it.  
After slipping into a very quick hot shower and swiftly changing because I knew if I took any longer than I had to, my parents would come banging at my door, I reluctantly trotted downstairs. I didn't want to bear the sight of him. And to my surprise I didn't have too. I saw my parents sitting where I'd left them. They were chatting away without Evan's presence.

"W-where did he go?" I sounded so disheartened… I really wish that hadn't come out the way it did.

My mother sighed, shrugging "he had to leave; there was a last minute business meeting. He apologizes for leaving so early"

Is that all he apologized for? Really?

I rested one hand on my waist and the other on my forehead. I was exhausted, how the hell am I going to explain to my parents that I don't approve… not at all.

"Mom….dad…?"

My dad was drinking his tea, seemingly ignoring the brief conversation my mother just had with me. But now he glanced up at me with a questioning nod "Yes dear?"

They acted as if nothing was wrong, no- they were acting as if I'd already approved and I was ready to wed this man next week.

"I-I…."

"Kallin... I never raised you to stutter, Speak clearly" my mother bit back sharply yet still very politely.

I stopped fumbling with the hem of my shirt, now nervously rubbing my pesky cuticles. "I don't like him"

They didn't speak; it was eerie. All I heard was the light tap of my father's tea cup setting on the tiny plate and my mother still crunching on her biscuit. I hated this- this was a familiar moment. I knew this well enough to explain to you all that, right now, my parents were displeased; so very disappointed with me.

They didn't say anything; they were waiting for me to explain. Although I knew it was futile for they had already made up their mind about Evan, I tried to reinforce my decision.

"He doesn't seem right for me…. There's something not right about him" I put that very lightly. Maybe I shouldn't have.

Dad took another sip and then pressed his lips together before actually speaking "Kallin, you didn't have a chance to even talk to him"

"I know-"

My mother cut me off "you're being too rash, you haven't meet him fully"

Meet him fully? Oh mother, if only you really knew our experiences with each other.

"I'm ju-"I wasn't even able to defend my reasoning vehemently as I usually would. I don't know if it was because I already knew my parents weren't going to listen or that I didn't want to deal with confrontation, but whatever the case, my father quickly ended the conversation with a quick wave of his hand. It was the orderly and powerful signal which meant that he no longer wanted me to talk about the situation anymore. I hadn't expressed my decision well enough for him and now he had a made a decision himself; I was going to get engaged to Evan.

I stared at his hand, rage and pure frustration burning my insides. I was never powerful enough to withstand my father so I just took it, trying to hold back the tears until I'd make it to my room.

"Daddy…"my voice shock and my vision was blurring.

"-Kallin" my mother chimed in, deadpanning the softness of how I'd called out to my father. "Go to your room"


	3. Eat Your Breakfast

Oppressed and so horribly misunderstood am I at home. I'm no longer that strongbusiness woman-no, not at all.

I'm twenty five and I still live with my parents...

* * *

I tried to steer clear of him since that meeting and I felt like the feeling was mutual, but I was sadly mistaken when I had bumped into him while waking out to my car one morning.

He stood there, not as fearful as that day he had realized I was his fiancé. Here he was quite and indifferently staring at me. I stopped fumbling with my keys, returning it with a glare of my own- staring at the wispy clouds escaping his nostrils and mouth.

…Am I supposed to say something or is he? If I remember correctly, this is man who assaulted me.

"Kallin." Is wasn't a question of talking to me, he just _talked_ to me as if nothing was wrong- no, he was talking to me as if he was actually allowed to talk to me.

My stare grew sour and I turned on my heels towards my car. I didn't need to listen to him. I'd already made plans to silently marry this man and then just live in a different home while he paid for my excessively expensive mansion in the Hamptons and all of my nonsensical shopping. Stuff like this happens all the time, right?

"…I'm not here to apologize… I-"

Yeah, keep on digging; that hole of yours will never be deep enough.

"-…know what I did was wrong and I'm not expecting forgiveness, but we both don't have a choice in this relationship" he started to walk near me and when he tried to grab my hand just as I was about to open the door to the driver's seat. I pulled my hands out of his grip quickly.

My eyes were ablaze and yet so very saddened "I know I can't refuse this marriage….o-only because I owe this to my parents…. But don't think for a second that I'm going to try to make this work…." I was wild, frantic with frustration as I wailed my hands "…How does a man of your stature even think about attacking someone like that? You're lucky I haven't told my parents or the authorities at that, but please…" I was starting to ramble but I didn't care; I wanted all of this off my chest. "… don't take that as an act of generosity."

I turned quickly and went to open the door, but once again he caught my wrist and held is tightly. I flinched, trying to let him go of my hand. Was he trying to intimidate me? Frighten me until I would listen to him?

He spun me around and I was forced to stare at his angry eyes. Those once calm hazel, orange eyes were dangerous. "I didn't mean for any of that to happen"

I'm so very sure.

"Good day, Mr. Adams" I mocked him in a little accent.

Forcefully, I yanked my hand away and hastily slid into my car, closing the door before he could stop it.

I didn't want to see his reaction, I didn't want to even look at him and so I made it out of my driveway and sped off.

* * *

After such an encounter I found that my day was shadowed by it. All day I couldn't get him out of my head and that just made me sick to my stomach. How could he touch me like that? How can I allow him to touch me like that? Why am I not taking a stand and refusing this marriage proposal?

I sighed heavily taking my glasses off and looking away from my computer screen, exhausted.

I should just run away.

"Someone forgot to eat breakfast today…"

It was tossed to my head- this granola bar, in the most endearing yet haughty way ever.

It was Olivia….She came in without any invite and sat down on one of the red chairs in front of my desk with a funny small smirk. She was playing on the fact that I diet too much-which I actually don't anymore. I did a lot when I was younger since I was just insecure back then but she wanted to just point out to my old habits.

I chuckled softly grabbing the bar that had just bounced off my head and landed on my desk precisely "I was running so late, I'd just forgotten"

"Of course you did" she leaned over and broke off a piece of the bar when I just opened it for herself and started to munch on the nutty and oatty goodness.

I looked back at her, her thin face worthy of being on a cover of our own magazine. Her hair was short and pin straight, cut in an edgy bob. I always envied her natural beauty. With so soft and light of a complexion and hair, she still manage to look so confident and powerful either it be through her bold red lipstick she'd wear or the strong winged eye makeup she choose to wear on special occasions.

I took a hearty bite of the bar "So why aren't you working?" I watched her cross her legs on my desk, comfortably-an act of little defiance, but I knew she was just playfully testing me. I love the fact that I'm her boss and yet she's the one acting as if she's high and mighty around here. But don't get that wrong, that's just how Olivia is…. She pushes her boundaries, but she full well knows where they're marked.

"Aria's apparently got it covered and besides" she chewed with her hand covering her mouth and then swallowed before continuing "I saw how frantic and worried you came in here this morning…"

I smiled uneasy, "Oh… you noticed?"

"We all noticed" she pointed blankly "...what's up?"

I didn't have to say anything at all before her eyebrows rose "oh... it's that sexy psycho?"

"He isn't sexy" I corrected her, but she just smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well whatever, what'd he do today?" I saw that glint of lustful humor in her eyes. Leave it to Olivia to venture onto to that type of territory and not mind it at all.

"Hey..." I stopped her before she could say what she was thinking. "No... It isn't like that... it's just... I think he apologized... but then he said he didn't want to?"

Olivia watched me, confused.

"I think he feels guilty for what he did... but then he doesn't want to apologize?"

The blonde didn't bombard me with her cussing towards him, instead she sat silently, thinking before she spoke "...maybe the reason he doesn't want to apologize is because he knows an apology would never fix this or, more importantly, satisfy you"

I did a double take. This is the part where Olivia should just curse at Evan and tell me he's a jerk... but here she was defending him? "Um... did I ever tell you he assaulted me? Why are you taking this so lightly?"

She let out a sigh "yeah, yeah that's all bad but have you given him a chance to explain?"

"How Olivia? How are you supposed to explain something like that?"

"Maybe he's just rough-" she winked at me with a laugh. You all should know... Olivia that kind of girl who's not afraid to say she'd love to be raped... just to let it out there... "-You're lucky"

"You're soo sick..." I couldn't help but chuckle as she tried to say it again to let the idea sink my head but I just plugged my ears shut with my fingers-watching her grin and laugh harder.


	4. Not so Different

My family and I walked in an elegant Turkish restaurant, trying to figure out where the Adams duo was. And when I say duo I mean and Evan and his uncle. My mother had informed me that Evan's parents were already dead and he lived here with his uncle, helping run his billion dollar investment firm.

"Yes, Chavez" my dad nodded, as the server tried to correctly find our reservations with the Adams.

"Right this way" the man whisked us away through the dimly lit restaurant all the way to a booth nicely set in the middle of the west side of the building. Both men where already there waiting our arrival. In such a high end place, I expected no less from how they dressed. In fact, anyone who was in this restaurant were dressed in their finest. Evan, his uncle and my dad all wore tuxes, although Evan choose to not wear the tuxedo jacket but the vest men usually wore underneath the jacket and keep his sleeves rolled up which gave him a vintage youthful appearance.

My mother and I tried to stay elegant by wearing nice tea length-ed satin dresses, but my mother paired hers with a shawl, which indicated how a "proper" mother of her age should dress.

"Ah, there you are" Mr. Adams got to his feet and shook my father's hand with much delight just before helping my mother sit herself down.

Mr. Adams was quite young looking despite his age. I always imagined him very short and pudgy, instead of being so tall... Now I know where Evan gets his height from. He kept himself very maintained by not growing any type of facial hair like most elder men did. Instead he kept himself clean and shaven and his hair short but all gray-nearly white- to show he was very much still wise because of his age.

"Well then. Where is my future niece-in law?" He smiled trying to seek me out.

I smiled towards him, before shaking his hand.

"Oh how lovely a young woman you are." He looked from me to my father, "you've bred a very beautiful daughter, Henry. I'm sure you're proud"

I blushed, this old man really knew how to sugarcoat things.

"Come, come" he sat me down, right next to Evan who seemed too have been calmly and nonchalantly watching the whole thing.

"Okay then, so now that we're settled. I don't think any introductions are in order. We all know each other here, I'm sure. So let's just jump right into it" Mr. Adam cracked an energetic smile to all of us.

He's sure lively for an old man.

"So..." Mr. Adams eyed Evan to me. "Do you except this engagement?"  
Wow, way to drop the bomb on me like that. I hadn't thought this dinner was for my confirmation, I thought it was for it's celebration… I thought my father had already given a reply on my behalf.

I sat there propelled in the vague world of non-reality and reality. I hadn't prepared myself at all!  
Evan was distant, it seemed; I don't think he even wanted to listen to my decision. He simply sat there next to me with anexpressionless face, looking away to another table.

"I-" it was hard to process; I was watching from Evan, to my mother's unyielding face to my father's firm one and then to Mr. Adam's face- his expression the most lively and anticipating out of everyone's.

I felt the pressure crushing down on my shoulders and head. I shouldn't have looked at all of them. But then my parents… I owe this to them; I know they want the best for me and that is why they're encouraging me to accept this marriage and then… I also don't want to disappoint them… They are my parents after all.  
"-yes…" I smiled meekly at Mr. Adams.  
I heard a faint sigh of relief escape my mothers lips, and for the first time in a very long time I actually saw my father smile a bit at me.  
"Wonderful!" the uncle burst in joy as he shook my fathers hand to congratulate him.  
"Kallin…" and for the first time since the dinner had started Evan had given me his full attention for the moment, whispering to me so that no one heard (It wasn't like my parents and Mr. Adams would have heard though al their excited conversation anyway.)  
I was about to turn to him but we were, then, interrupted by a waiter.

"Are you all ready to order?"

It was his cue, everyone had slowly stopped their conversation "Would all you please excuse me for a moment?" Evan suddenly shot up, taking his blackberry out of his pocket; I have a meeting scheduled over the phone right now, so please just order without me "The dark haired boy apologetically smiled at my family and his uncle before quickly leaving.

"Is he always this busy?" my mother watched her new son-in-law leave.

As Mr. Adams was flipping through his menu, he bluntly spoke "It's a crucial time for him. I may be his uncle but he has to earn his place in this company"

"It's a good way of teaching discipline" he finished as he took sip of water out of his glass before addressing the waiter.

* * *

An hour passed and Evan still hadn't walked in through those golden revolving doors. I know I shouldn't be, but I was curious and anxious. What was he about to tell me?

Everyone was still eating diner, but I had no appetite, so I snuck out of the booth to go hunt for him.

Maybe he was still in that meeting of his….No, I highly doubt that.

I looked around outside and noticed Evan standing right on the edge of the walkway only a few feet away from the restaurant's gate. He wasn't on the phone anymore, rather, standing and lighting himself a cigarette.

I walked out of the way of incoming guests and dodged a few people before actually making my way towards him- halting a couple inches away from him.

Evan remained standing with one hand causally in his pocket with that usual aura of cool and handsome pride. It wasn't until after a few minutes did he acknowledge my presence.

"You said yes." he took away the cigarette from his mouth to blow out a puff of smoke.

"What else was I supposed to say?" I looked down at my hands lacing them together, low.

"No." The way he said it so sharply and quick forced me to finally stare right at him. He didn't turn until a few moments later, meeting my blank gaze with a cold one. Well somewhat cold... it seemed much more arrogant then cold. I was bewildered and to be honest, a little frightened.

Evan then finally turned away, his head back to the street but I hadn't stopped staring at him. I wanted to know why... why he'd done what he'd done that day, why he was suddenly not okay with the arrangement to be married to me when at first he seemed like he had no say in this matter.

"Evan..."he didn't flinch but I knew it irked him to hear me say his name "…it's alright if you don't apologize…" someone has to take the first step forward; so I blindly just trusted him that he just couldn't explain what happened that day "… I..." I rubbed my arm, quick, out of sheer nervousness "well what I mean to say is… it's alright… I suppose we can just move on and start fresh?" I think I was starting to realize maybe Olivia was right and that if I held this fit any longer I'd end up ruining my future.

I'd managed to capture his full attention; Evan turned his head to me with an astonished expression but I knew he was trying hard to suppress it. "Why the sudden change-"

"It's time for me to just grow up and accept what's in store for me and so…" it was hard, but I had to reasonable for my family's sake. Even if they'd given me no choice, I felt too obligated and responsible to let them down.

"…and so you're willing to sacrifice your happiness to make your family happy…" he chuckled, bitterly grinning to himself as he threw the stub on the floor and stepped on it. "…I know the feeling all too well" and then we meet gazes, suddenly understanding the position we were being put into. So we weren't as different as we'd first appeared.


	5. Throwdown with the Devil

Sitting on my bed I felt useless and restless. I had work to be done and editorials to be typed downtown at Elsabeth, the fashion magazine I worked for, but I was flustered.

About what? Well it's hard to explain... I'd said yes to the whole ordeal and Evan and I had at least made an effort to talk to each other without killing each other, but I felt… empty. Maybe it's defeat?

I held my phone in my hand debating if I should call him or not. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing I'd completely become his little dependent fiancé just yet but I kind of liked that feeling of knowing maybe he also knew what I was going through? (I'd caught a pretty good glimpse of that last night, after all)

The hell… if I can't have the guts to call him now what makes me think I can actually marry him?

I reluctantly called his work number which I found out my dad's roll of business cards. I felt embarrassed for actually breaking into my dad's office for his number when I just could have asked for it… oh but how awkward would have it been if actually approached my father for that?

"Hello?"

"Hello?" My voice suddenly perked up and I hated myself because of it. I didn't want seem eager.

"Kallin?" Evan sounded in a total state of shock.

"Yeah it's me"

I heard a gruff chuckle. "So it looks you've finally turned around. You're starting to miss my voice, hm?"

"No" I retorted

"Then why are you calling me in the middle of work? Wait, don't you have work as well?"

"Took the day off. And well, I called because..." I took a moment to say what I wanted to say without sounding too lovesick or like those obsessed girlfriends, even if I fit those descriptions.

"For what?"

"I'm just worried that's all"

I heard him laugh, "You? Worried? About me? I'm sure. This is Kallin I'm talking to right?"

He was talking to me as if we'd known each other for the longest time.

"You're not making this any easier"

"Sorry" he managed through chuckles "why are you worried? I'm fine"

"Last night, outside...I don't know... you seemed kind of "I shrugged, "not yourself"

"You don't know me well enough to say that"

I sighed not knowing how to explain myself and the vibe I'd got " what I mean is—"

I heard a few other voices in the background but disregarded them to hear Evan "You were surprised I can actually be nice, right?"

"No…" No he was right. I'd created this hideous image of him in my head and it was odd seeing him sympathize with me last night. "Maybe.."

And for a moment we didn't oblige each other's presence until I heard someone call Evan's "Well if it's any contemplation, I'm not as bad of a person as you think I am… it was odd situation then. I really am sorry"

It was uncomfortable remembering that afternoon; I'd locked it in the deepest part of my mind until now.

"ah-hm... Um Mr. Adams? I need you to look at—" For a second I thought whoever it was by him was calling for him uncle until Evan reminded me it him that they were calling. "Can you hold on a second, I'm talking to someone" he replied back annoyed.

"Do you have to leave?" I finally asked, once Evan addressed back to me.

"Yeah" he sighed. "But we could always pick this up later"

"We could..." I absent mindedly smiled though the phone "over dinner?"

"No something better" I could practically hear him smiling with me. "I'll pick you up at 5? Wear something casual and comfortable"

"What are you planning Adams?"

"You'll have to wait..." I heard someone sighing on the other end of the phone, "Works calling me"

"Okay" I giggled.

Giggling? Really?... I'm so stupid...I'm so falling right into his grasp... I should hit myself like they do on those V8 commercials...

He chuckled, "I guess that's an 'apology accepted' ?"

"You're not getting off that easily, Adams" I playfully spoke.

"You're giggle tells me otherwise"

"I-!" but before I should retaliate, he quickly said his goodbye with a playful laugh and hung up his phone, leaving me to listen the blasted beeping sound.

Damn it... He smiling to himself right now, I just know it.

* * *

Strolling down the stairs, I looked at myself one last time, at the mirror that hung in the corridor. My dark brown cascaded down over my shoulders until it stopped by right over my chest. My outfit seemed appropriate enough...Skinny jeans and a tank top with a hoodie on top. I mean how more casual could you get? Evan's terms were vague, but come on this would be our first date and if I showed up too casual... well it wouldn't seem right.

The door bell rang, I quickly bounced off the last step and answered it.

"Hey"

"Hey" I smiled when I saw Evan at the door. I was especially relieved when I saw him wearing just a white tee with an open plaid shirt on top and a casual pair of denim jeans.

"So where are we going?" I walked out, locking the door as I went.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," he answered as we walked up into his black Porche. I couldn't help but think if he purposely left his black Ferrari home because of the incident—that and how many expensive car did he own?!

"Well I be safe in there?" I joked to which he mocked with a grin.

"Hey, is that all you make me out to be?" Evan buckled his seatbelt

"Yes"

"I promise"

"How about where we're going?"

Turning on the ignition, we quickly drove to wherever it was we were going. "Yes, you'll be safe there too… I hope"

I couldn't help but mock his accent again, "What do you mean, 'you hope'?"

* * *

In mere moments Evans had driven us to some local park, and tossed me a water bottle.

I looked at the bottle confused "What is this for?"

"You might get thirsty" with a smile, Evan drew out a basketball from the trunk and smiled profoundly as he spun the ball on one of his fingers.

My mouth dropped, "who told you?"

"Your mom, she told me all about your basketball days back in high school, and this sport just happens to be my favorite, so...I thought we could battle it out and see who's better"

I smirked, crossing my arms, "Oh you're so going down."

"You say that now, I've been playing this game for years" he huffed as we made our way down to the court.

I threw him a playful grin "Of course you have"

Evan simply shrugged and bounced the ball to me. "You check first"

"Why not" I bounced the ball back to him, checking it once.

"So any wages before we start?" his smile was almost cynical.

"More than just bragging rights?"

Evan checked the ball back to me.

"Yeah... how about winner gets one wish from the loser?"

I laughed, "a wish, really? Knowing you, it's be something perverted"

He shrugged not denying his intentions. Typical...

"Then you think you're going to lose?" he grinned, as I checked the ball for a final time, back to him.

"I-No!"

"Fine then, those are the wages" and with that he caught the ball and started to dribble his way down to my side of the court.

"Wait, what?"

But before I could comprehend what was happened, he shot at the basket and scored. The ball fell down from the hoop, and he looked at me with a huge smirk plastered on his face. "Don't worry it wont hurt a bit, I'm pretty good, actually"

I made a face suddenly horrified at what he was talking about. I ran up to the ball to get it before he could, but he caught it and dribbled it away from with the grin still on his face. I'm glad he was amusing himself with my spastic fir of horror and embarrassment.

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" Evan asked as he guarded the ball, still dribbling it in one position.

I suddenly snapped at the thought—watching his signature grin closely. "How innocent do you think I am?" and with that, I finally stole the ball from him and shot it at the hoop from where I was standing and when the ball made it, I simply threw Evan a teasing smile in which he responded with a boyish funny look.


	6. Change of the Nonexistant Heart

My teeth nervously grinding against each other.

How could I lose…? I was so good. I had it! I was about to win!

Picking up my gaze I looked over at Evan grinning at me again "and that…" he caught the basketball "…is game"

"You cheated!"

He looked at me shocked, "How? You saw me play this fair and square, so now-" he started to lean in close to my face… So he wanted a kiss? I talks a lot more game, doesn't he?

But as I watched his face nearing mine, I panicked.

Nope, I know he cheated!

With so much confusion and panic I dodged his lips, covering my own. "Nope, I need some proof!" I demanded with my head help up high.

He chuckled, "Of what?"

"How you won"

Evan stepped closer, trying to grasp my waist "Now you're being ridiculous"

I dodged his grasp once again but this time he was quick and caught onto my wrists.

"Call it what you want, but I'm too good to lose to someone like you"

He huffed pulling me closer to his sweating body "Isn't someone arrogant"

I threw him a grin "No, I'm just being honest"

Evan stared me down intently and I him, while trying to break my hands free, but before I could even do so or even comprehend for that matter, I felt his lips touch mine. His grasp on my wrists tightened, and my wide eyes stared into his touching cheeks. As much as I tried to convince myself I should let go, I didn't; and gradually, my eyes relaxed and closed and I stopped the struggle to let my wrists go, letting myself drown into the kiss.

It overwhelmed me no doubt, but I liked it. There was something greater there, but I couldn't tell what and I'm afraid if I ever wanted to find out, it'd be dangerous for the both of us.

Evan finally let go after a minute which felt like an hour passed.

Slowly dropping my hands, I looked up him and he didn't wear his usual smirk… it was a smile. Not a cheesy one either, but a humble, light-hearted one.

"What?" I tried to look at him when I said so, because frankly I was blushing bright red.

He nodded his head, and then suddenly let out a sigh mixed in with a chuckle.

"What!" I demanded this time.

I didn't do something wrong now did I...?

"Nothing"

I felt the apples of cheeks get even warmer, and my heart rate quicken. I hadn't felt this way since the pretend recess wedding I was pressured to have in the third grade with this kid names Danny.

In a warm daze I smiled at his soft dimples, his cute little cow lick which perfectly hung over his forehead and his stormy gray and sunfire orange eyes. Then suddenly I caught myself and punched his arm for making feel this way.

He flinched not expecting that at all "Do you always get abusive when a boy kisses you?" he rubbed his arm, making it seem like the punch actually hurt.

"No, that's for catching me off guard!"

"Well than" he added with the slight British accent he had "I guess I'm gonna need another one..."

"What?" I threw my hands on my hips looking weirdly at him before he quickly pecked me on my lips again and than he sprinted away. He was so far across the court by the time I realized what had happened, that when I started to run I knew I wouldn't be able to catch him.

"You dumbass!" I panted as I tried to catch up to him; somewhat smiling as I did so.

He laughed at my efforts to run… because frankly he was much too good of a runner than I was.

"Now don't tell me you can't run either" he smirked, looking over his shoulder.

I gritted my teeth, using all the ounce of energy I left in my body to reach him. "Evan!"

The dark haired boy just chuckled harder at my struggle… if I didn't know any better I think he thought it was cute that I couldn't reach him…. That bastard….

Soon enough, Evan slowed down…. Awesome, now I could catch him!

"Running out of energy?" I laughed, but right then he suddenly stopped, and I guess couldn't see why, because I went straight into him.

"No wait Kal-"

It was too late we were already falling, right onto what felt so cold and murky… the lake.

By the time I noticed, I was sinking deep into the lake. It was when I managed to realize which was up when I started kick my legs and arms.

"Kallin?" I heard Evan's voice starting to panic just as my head submerged out of the water.

"I'm right here" I coughed up the little lake water that made its way in my mouth.

"For a second there I thought you didn't know how to swim either"

I huffed, matting my wet hair behind my ears "Hey just because I lost doesn't make me bad at everything…"

He sighed and I just starred at him "You were worried weren't you" I jibed, swimming closer to him, than towards the shore.

"pfft..."

I shrugged with a smiled, "So if I didn't come up in the next few seconds what would have you done?" I asked curiously, wanting to see how he would react.

Evan didn't say anything, as I turned around to see him.

He was thinking, deeply, than shrugged "Probably go back under to look for you, I guess"

"And what if you never found me, what than" I dug deeper.

"I'd kill myself out of the guilt" He sarcastically laughed to which I sighed since when he first said this I totally believed him.

We both reached the shore shortly and Evan helped me out, giving me his dry shirt which he'd left at the basketball court.

"So..." I awkwardly broke the silence as we walked.

"So..." he simply nodded back a bit awkward himself. "Has your mother told of Cambridge yet?"

My eyebrows rose "Cambridge?"

"I guess not..." he scuffed his head, water splattering everywhere as he did so "Well my uncle decided that we have the whole wedding and engagement there…"

Oh right, I was to supposed to marry him.

"Why there?"

"It's tradition in our family for every new couple to get married at the mansion back home"

Mansion…home?

"-so my uncle had to have it there"

I simply nodded my head, "I never knew you were from Cambridge" I suddenly changed the topic realizing how little I actually know about Evan.

Evan noticed and somewhat smiled "Yeah, I grew up there till I was ten, until my parents died, that is…"

"I'm sorry"

He shook his head to signify he was alright "Uncle Nero took care of me afterwards, here in the U.S."

"Explains why you have a slight accent"

"Do I?"

I nodded with a smile, looking up at him.

"Hm... I never noticed"

I huffed, "It creeps up towards the end of all your sentences…"

Frankly, if I had to say… it was cute half the time… but we can't him know that, now can we?

"I'll try to notice next time" he sighed with a hint of laughter


	7. Rushing Things Never Get You Anywhere

"You never came!" Olivia, like always, burst through my office door, her face so tense and her nose scrunched up in a funny position.

I sighed suddenly stopping what I was doing. Right… I was supposed to help her cover some upcoming Artist's Opening last night… but I had grown so tired from the game that I passed out on my couch once I got home. My eyes didn't open until one in the morning- well past the time of the party "I said _if_ I could make it, I would come remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "of course…"

"I'm sorry Oliveee….." I grinned a cheesy and toothy smile, her demeanor quickly dropping as I did so. She loved the nickname I gave her and I know if I ever used it on her, she'd quickly rethink what was making her mad or angry.

"Fine…. but now you owe me… it was torture hanging out with Christine all night…" The blonde smiled with a sigh as she took a seat in front of me. "you know how she…" Olivia made an ugly face, sticking out her tongue while trying not to laugh.

"Deal, next time I'll go instead of you, happy?"

She smiled again, "very….but still…."

"What?"

"How was that '_date_'" she quoted the air as she sung the word.

"It was most definitely not a date…."

She smirked when she noticed me started to turn three shades of pink.

"Really?" Than why are you blushing?"

"I am not!" I slapped her incoming finger trying to poke me.

She giggled "You're so abusive!"

"That's exactly what I said"

Suddenly Olivia and I both turned around to see who it was who'd just interrupted us.

Low and behold there stood Evan at my door, with a smile, holding flowers….

Olivia clasped her hands together and grinned at me. "Ohhhhhh!" she sounded like a kindergartener who'd just discovered her teacher's secret admirer.

I wanted to slip under my chair and just sink, as far as it comes to work… I always thought fiancés coming by to work seemed so… um... Not very appropriate.

"Close the door! Quickly!"

Confused he did so.

"Did anyone see you?"

Evan looked even more perplexed, "Why would you care?"

"Just answer."

"Well yeah obviously, how else would I be let in…?"

"Oh he's so cute!" Olivia stood up, stopping me before I could speak again. She walked over; her sharp green eyes scrutinizing him and then suddenly she beamed profusely, pinching his checks. "Adorable!"

"Olivia!"

"I approve!"

Evan looked at the blonde surprised and somewhat with a smirk before he chuckled at her, rubbing his swore checks as he did so.

"… I never asked for your approval…"

She dramatically acted as if it was offensive and crossed her arms with a theatrical sigh "And I call you my best friend"

I got up, walking towards Evan, "sorry for her behavior" I said it loudly so she'd hear.

All I got back from her was a gruff huff.

"It's alright...I thought she was pretty funny..." he smiled giving me the flower s and then looking towards the blonde.

Olivia just held her head up high with a faint beam as she shrugged her shoulders "I'm glad you find me entertaining"

I shook my head in disappointment but giggled at her ways; this was, after all, why we were such good friends.

"So..." I got back to Evan, whispering to him "Why'd you stop by? And with flowers, no less" I threw him a grin, teasing him, when I looked down at the bouquet of irises and hydrangeas.

I was surprised at how spot on his was on knowing my favorite.

Evan whispered back, scuffing his hair "Well you know I had the day off... and the flowers were on sale" he smirked at the last part, shoving his hands in his pockets, casually.

"Glad to know I'm worth so much to you" I returned his smirk by scrunching my nose at him as I walked towards my desk to find a vase.

"Yeah a hefty price of $10.49" he leaned on the desk watching me put the flowers carefully in the glass vase.

I rolled my eyes- as I was doing so, I noticed Olivia in the corner raising her eyebrows at me with the happiest smile I'd seen on anyone.

"Would you have time for lunch with me?"

I looked up and I hadn't noticed he was so very close to my face; his breathe grazing my cheeks and lips, making my whole body tingle….personal space, please…

"N-now?"

"Yeah now, its 12 isn't it?" he moved a back a little to check his watch.

"I have a lot of work to do today..." I lied.

"It's nothing that can't be dealt with after lunch"

I sighed "You make life sound so much easier than it is"

"I could handle it" Olivia piped up, reminding Evan that she was still in the room.

"No... It's really okay Olivia; I don't want to burden you"

I don't know...leaving Olivia in charge? I mean it wasn't that she couldn't handle it; it'd just make me look bad... plus there wasn't actually that much work to be done…. I just made it sound bad so Evan would leave….

"... There's a lot of work, though...you have to talk to one of the clients about the photo shoot...there's a meeting in about 2 minutes and-"  
She waved her hand cutting me off "it's nothing I can't handle" Olivia smiled towards the end "now go before you're seen."  
Evan nodded at Olivia, flashing her, his killer smile "thank you"

"No problem."

And with that Evan whisked me away, out of my office and towards the elevator, but to our unfortunate luck, we came across Christine...  
"Oh hey Kallin" I tried to make a sudden turn to avoid her, by it was already done; she'd seen Evan and me.  
With her fake blonde hair she walked over towards us, her heels loudly clicking against the marble floor.  
"I didn't know you were going out to lunch" she skimmed a look over at Evan with a smooth smile; he simply ignored it which I was pleased about. "...don't we have quite a few things to do?"  
"Yes, _I _have quite a few things to do, but Olivia offered to take care of them"  
She nodded slowly staring at me then to Evan, again "and this is?"  
Evan snapped around, getting into the conversation "Evan" he shook her hand "Evan Adams..."  
"Right…." Christine slowly took her hand away, and then it hit her "Oh! You're that British businessman...who owns that investment company, The Lydia Society…right?"  
"Lydia Guild" Evan corrected with a slight laugh "and yes well...almost, my uncle still runs the company…. I'll be running it soon but for now I'm simply an employee" he smiled making it sound so humble, and modest, when in fact he was higher than any employee. Yes he worked hard, but he definitely has much more authority over others.  
"Well what are you doing here?"

"I'm going out to lunch"  
"a business meeting?" Christine looked at me  
"ah-no...I-ah"  
Evan interrupted me, by slipping one arm around my waist "No I'm just taking my fiancé out to lunch, that's it" he smiled at her again, which she in response grinned back at me, acting as if she was pleased about the news.  
"I didn't know you were engaged...how...nice…"  
I smiled bitterly at her "not yet-"  
"- yes in two weeks we'll be engaged...in Cambridge"  
I looked up at the dark haired surprised.  
That fast? We just started to get to know each other...and wait I never took off any days for this!.. A-And my mom never told me this?  
"Oh well... Congratulations"  
"Thank you" Evan smiled once again, shaking her hand. "And now if you'll excuse us, we really should get going"  
She nodded somewhat dumbfounded as we left.

* * *

I sat there in the most beautiful courtyard of the most expensive restaurant in the city, yet I wasn't enjoying at all. In fact, I was totally disturbed.

"What? You don't like your food?"

Evan watched me playing with my fork just as he was about to take a bite.

"No… It's good"

He thought about it for a minute "Are you okay? I feel like you're hiding something"

"What would I be hiding?" I finally set my fork aside.

He shrugged. "I'm asking you, remember"

I stared at him for a moment before sighing. "You never told me we were supposed to get engaged in two weeks… I first thought it was three months till' then… well according to my mom"

"My Uncle" he just let out. "He wanted it a bit sooner"

Evan sure was frank, but I wondered why the old man wanted to speed things up. I wanted to ask Evan, but I dismissed the thought with a meager, "Oh…"

"Yeah… I was going to tell you today through this lunch… but it just came up back there" he half smiled, almost as if it was apologetically.

I didn't respond to him. I was trying to think why I ever agreed to this deal. Why I ever thought this could actually work…since apparently it didn't matter how much time we spent together or if we truly liked each other or not…. The deadline, I'm afraid, had passed since that dinner…. And I had just signed my soul away to the devil.


	8. Heart Hijack

_From The Author:_

_I haven't updated in a while so I figured I'd make this chapter longer... just for all my readers =D_

_So yeah review, comment, message, rate, hug, kiss or eat. Anything... please... I love feedback. Believe it or not it makes me write my stories even better, simply to please all of you X)_

_But yeah I hope you like this chapter, its bit long winded, but it clears up some stuff. So yeah Happy __Readings__!_

* * *

"He's already here!"

"What?" I sprung up from my bed, surprised, "I told him 4am" I looked down at my alarm clock and it blinked exactly that.

Olivia stood there ready and bags in hand "I tried to wake you up earlier but you're just so damn stubborn"

That's funny because I have no recollection of her even trying to wake me up….

"Are you girls up? Evan's outside?" I heard a knock and soon enough my mother walked into my room, her mouth gaping at me. "Kallin you're not even ready! Did you pack? Your flight leaves at five, dear"

I sighed, getting up hastily "I know mom… and no I didn't pack" Walking towards my bathroom I started brushing my teeth quickly. "And soooo…Olivia," I smiled at her with the minty toothpaste in my mouth. "… Can you just toss everything from my closet to those bags… pleaseee?"

"Fine…" she shrugged, getting to my closet just as my mother left to stall Evan.

I rinsed my mouth, changed and then quickly joined her afterward, "Hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can" she threw a bunch of shoes into the bag, not even caring if the stones or gems could come off. "… Why didn't you pack before?"

"I had a short notice! I was told about this trip the day before yesterday, remember?"

The blonde rolled her eyes "You should start taking this a bit more seriously"

I stopped suddenly, glaring at her "what do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean"

My eyes narrowed "No… I don't"

She chuckled sarcastically, throwing more shoes and clothes into the bags. "Yes because you just _happened_ to forget to pack"

"So what if I did!"

Olivia's lips curled sourly "I've known you too long; you were stalling, pretending that Evan never told you about Cambridge"

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to believe in that, because I really did forget to pack.

"Am I right? Of course I am" she finished one of the bags and zipped it up, locking it in the end "You know you should be happy"

"I don't know why you're bringing this up… your timing couldn't be more perfect" my temper rose, as I started to hastily zip up the other bag.

"You brought me to it…. I can't watch you just go along with things like this. At least make up your mind! You're making _me_ confused" Olivia handed me the carry-on as she frowned at me. I didn't know if it was being rude or caring.

"Either you like him or not, choice is yours"

"That's the thing, I-….." I looked hopelessly at my blonde friend "No- No, it's not my choice. It wouldn't matter if I didn't like Evan, I'd still ha-"

"So you do like him?"

"I never said such a thing"

"Oh well then you don't like him"

"I never said that either"

"See!" she pointed her finger at me, her eyes piercing. "You're soo….. So…. Confused and… pessimistic! It's like you don't want to like him. I swear Kallin, women would kill to be in your position right now…" with every word her voice faded.

"Well" I picked up my bags, hauling them with me out the door. Olivia was getting on my nerves at this point, I didn't want to talk about this anymore "…that's just who I am…."

Olivia followed me out the door, with a sigh and her oh-so- original eye roll. I'm sure she was probably thinking of how that didn't make any sense.

"What!"

"Nothing" she threw her hands up "I didn't say anything"

"It's about time" my eyes flickered over too see Evan lounging around by the front door, the keys to his Ferrari swinging around his finger. "You know we're on a time constraint."

"_I_ was on time" Olivia smiled handing him her bags before walking out in the dead of night to his car. "It was Little Miss Diva who was taking so long"

My eyes narrowed at her before softening just as Evan gave me a puzzled look. "She okay'?"

"Perfect" I grumbled as I gave Evan one of my bags and made it out to his car, then into the passenger seat, silently. I was so annoyed that I didn't even take time to say goodbye to my mother.

"Make sure you take good care of her!" mo shouted over to Evan who simply nodded with a respectful smile "We'll see the three of you soon"

I waved my hand up at her quickly and locked myself into my seat—my elbow pressed against the window and my wrist against my cheek. I didn't oblige Olivia's presence, and neither did she of mine.

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" the dark haired boy glanced from me to the blonde in the back before turning on the engine and pulling away from the curb.

"We're peachy" Olivia smiled charmingly at Evan from the mirror, but glared at me, almost pitifully.

I suddenly looked away, looking out the dark window.

What the bloody hell does she know? She's the one who's free to love anyone she wants…. Live freely and know whoever she ends up with was because of her doing, not anyone else's. I, however, am forced to love a stranger…. It's not fair at all.

I sighed, my face resting on my fist, as I peered slyly over to Evan.

His hazel eyes seemed tense, but that was usual. It always looked like he had some mystery on his mind that even Sherlock Holmes couldn't solve. Intellectually he was brilliant and physically he appeared what most women would fight for.

I am such a cynic….

"You're so staring…" I felt a warm breath tingle my right ear. I glanced over to see Olivia whispering to me with a devious grin on her lips. "Close your mouth."

I let out a heavy breath...not relieved, not angry, not even annoyed, but frustrated with myself.

Till' this day I don't know where I stand in life or love, and all of a sudden I'm forced to decide my future with a guy I barely know? It's all crazy to me. It's not that I don't like Evan; it's the fact that I have to commit to a stranger before fully even committing to myself.

While everyone is cheering on our nonexistent bond, I'm- no-we're both not even sure of this relationship. Yes we say we'll make it work, that we'll find a way, but we're just saying it to satisfy everyone else.

I wore a fake smile for Olivia, just to settle the little dispute.

And with that simple gesture she was satisfied….

* * *

"That's okay, I wasn't planning on sitting with you two anyway" Olivia waved her hand, taking a seat across our two-seater.

"Are you sure?" I weaved under Evan's arm as he tried to stow away our carry-on "I could make Evan switch with you"

Olivia stared at me point blank, with a 'not-that-shit-again' look on her face.

"Alright, alright I get it"

She suddenly smiled, "good" and with that she crossed her legs and went on her way to listen to her ipod.

"She doesn't want to switch?" Evan, confused, sat down next to me.

"Eh, she thinks we need to spend time together" I waved truthfully as if it were nothing.

With whole hearted laugh, "Another supporter?"

"Fraid' so" I sighed sarcastically with a smirk playing on my lips.

"So much positive feedback, what are we positively going to do!" he set his fist under his chin as if he was thinking of a solution to a quandary. With such a pose and the drastic change of voice, he made me laugh. It was spontaneous, and yet so different from his normal self that I couldn't handle it.

"What?" his accent seemed thicker as he started to chortle with me.

I waved my hand, nodding my head still so caught up at the expression he made before. "What the hell was that" I giggled between words.

A smile grew on his lips. It was then when I realized his intention all along was simply to get me to laugh, watch me smile and lighten in front him.

"I'm originally from Cambridge, remember? Theater is everything"

"Now don't tell me you were a drama geek too"

He settled down, shaking his head as he strapped his seat belt on as the sign above us suddenly flashed on. "Well I did go to CambridgeUniversity"

Cambridge? And here I was: a simple Pratt graduate… I shouldn't be surprised, however. The Lydia Guild is tough stuff, getting a position was even hard for my father and he's the smart one in our family. It's one of the top firms in the UK and only the strongest bankers actually work there….. I shouldn't have underestimated Evan's schooling.

"I thought you finished Grad school in the U.S."

Evan laughed subtly, "I finally had the opportunity to live in Cambridge, so naturally I took the opportunity and lived those years there for school, although… my studies always revolved around business, not drama"

"I would assume"

"It was the group of friends I hung out with that was into theater"

Friends? I would have snickered loudly at the thought, but refrained from doing so. Evan looked more or less indifferent when it came to friends, if anything he looked like those cool guys who you always wanted to be friends with but never got up to it since they always gave off that 'I'm-better-than-everyone-else' vibe.

"They always took me to see plays and what not…" he added checking his blackberry, "…maybe I'll take you to one, one day"

I was picking at my nails when his question somewhat threw me off. Was he asking me out on a formal second date?

I looked up through the sheer blanket of black hair covering my eyes.

His eyes slowly grazed up from his lit cell phone screen to me- the pupils of his eyes intent and questioning. He was waiting for my approval of the thought.

I smiled a small smirk as I tucked my hair behind my ears, "Sure, That'd be nice"

It felt like he sighed in relief but, knowing him, he probably didn't'. I was probably fantasying it; he doesn't get too caught up with emotions like that… he's too "cool" for it.

* * *

It wasn't until after the plane took off that my lack of sleep crept up one me. My eyes felt heavy, my face probably seemed dull and, I know if I didn't get to sleep soon enough, my head would soon start pounding in my skull.

"If you're tired, just go to sleep" Evan sighed, running his hands through his hair before continuing to type on his laptop.

"I could tell you the same" I rolled my eyes noticing the heavy tiresome look on his face.

Evan didn't seem to take it as an insult, and instead of glaring at me, he rested his chin on his fist- bringing his face closer to whatever he was doing on the blasted thing. "I have work, this is more important"

I commend and even respect his importance for hard work, but really? How much work can he possibly have?

"Whatever" I waved him away, slipping my shoes off. When I got comfortable, I brought my knees to my chest- holding them in place before turning away from Evan and closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Maybe it was the noise of the damn engines or the fact that I had to sleep on a chair that didn't make me reach dreamland, because whatever it was I couldn't find myself to keep my eyes shut. And so, I just sat, bored out of my mind and frustrated at how my body wouldn't go to sleep even if that's what my mind needed.

* * *

I finally heard the click of his laptop; after about a good 2 hours did he finally finish his work, and all the while I pretended I was asleep just for him.

The boy sighed heavily before whispering close to my ear, "You're not going to sleep until I do, aren't you?"

It was creepy how he seemed to know everything... Even the simplest of things.

"No…it's the damn engines that won't let me sleep" I cussed glancing slightly over my shoulder just to see Evan's face almost touching my shoulder. And actually for the first time did I see him wearing glasses. You would think he would look nerdy, but he looked rather dashing…. Quiet Handsome, actually…

"Right, because you've never slept on a plane before" he added with dry sarcasm.

My green eyes narrowed, but nothing insulting came out of my mouth which surprised us both.

"What? No insult this time?"

I shrugged, closing my eyes just to turn away from him, "You're making me too soft…" my voice trailed.

I noticed the hint of victory in his voice "Is that so?"

I let out a loud sigh to let him know I didn't want to talk, but he kept going at it.

"Oh come on I thought you vowed to make this a challenge for me"

Again, I refrained from answering him.

"Don't fall asleep on me now Kallin…"

"Shut up"

"… You have to admit defeat like a valiant player"

I squirmed in my seat annoyed and trying to ignore him "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Kallin."

Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said…. *Note to self: Never vocalize my inner thoughts to him, ever*

"What?" I finally turned around just to stare at him sternly.

He had taken off his glasses and was now triumphantly grinning at me.

His grin made me extremely uncomfortable; the more it grew wide the more I knew he was going to rub this "victory" of his in my face.

"Don't smirk at me like that…" I wagged my finger. "…I never said I liked you"

His eyes narrowed, but his signature dark and playful smile still remained "Then why'd you kiss me back at the park a few days ago?"

The way it had all happened, the kiss and all, seemed so distant; I'd forgotten how closely we bonded that afternoon.

"…."

"Exactly." he smiled smug, crossing his arms

"Exactly what?"

"You like me"

He sure was blunt and surely not shy at all.

"How can you be so sure, maybe I'm just playing you" my eyebrows rose in a devilish manner- changing the whole direction of the conversation around.

He stared at me for awhile "You aren't that good of an actress"

"Oh thanks, you're so kind"

"Sarcasm…. How original" he grinned back, alluding to a reference to Dr. Horrible.

My eyes narrowed and as did his but in his eyes there was a sense of playfulness. It was like he was enjoying this; liking the fact that he was getting to me. But after a very long pause did the grin on his lips soften to form a humble smile.

"It's crazy isn't it?"

My eyebrows rose, a little caught off guard. Evan didn't have to repeat himself, for me to understand.

I didn't fight it; I wanted to open up a little to him. Only because he was probably going though the same thoughts as I was. "Yea…" I breathed out. "…but what other choice do we have?"

He didn't take it as an insult "You could have just said no…." he shrugged with a slight hint of pity. I didn't understand if it was hinted out towards me or towards him.

"But I didn't want to let down my parents…" my voice was almost a whisper.

Evan immediately realized what I meant and then huffed crossing his arms. But it wasn't meant with a negative connotation, he did it out of the comprehension of what he was going through as well. "You just wanted to satisfy everyone, didn't you?"

I nodded slowly, suddenly transfixing gaze on my shoes. "How about you? You could have also said no"

"A great question…but like you…" he, also sympathetic and somewhat defeated, looked down at his shoes. "….I didn't want to break my uncle's heart"

I leaned over to look up at Evan's face and all I saw was self agony which he was trying so very hard to suppress, but I'd managed see through it all. For once, was he a little vulnerable in front of me.

I spoke slowly- savoring each word as I said it. "They've done so much for us…"

"…and this is the least we can do" he finished my sentence looking down back at me.

For a moment we stared at each other, but it wasn't as if we "connected" like those cheesy moments you'd see in the movies. This scene here was different. It finally occurred to me that he was hiding something, but for my own good. It was secret in his heart that even if I cut his spirit open to know, I'd never understand. And maybe it was because of this very fact that he wanted to neglect me, hide away from me, or just shun me out of his world.

Evan's eyes dropped, dashing away from my pupils for a split second before looking back at them again.

He was nervous, and it was because he knew he could no longer forget me. I'd become a part of his life that he could not run away from.

"You should go to sleep..." he finally murmured

"And so should you"

Evan's tension suddenly disappeared as he came back to reality. "Fine, together then, hmm?"

My green eyes rolled, a smirk playing at my lips "Do I hint a double meaning?"

He chuckled, lifting up the arm rest between us before pulling me close to his body; an I act I let him do so naturally. "Maybe"

"You're such a pervert" Drowsy, I rested I my head on his chest, and he so slowly and somewhat reluctant wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Only when you're around"

He was so cheesy.

I smiled smug with closed eyes "Shut up and go to sleep"

* * *

"Ms…Ms…" I felt a dainty finger tap my shoulder. If I didn't know any better I might have even mistaken the touch with my mother's. "Um… Ms…."

I slowly lifted my heavy eyes from whatever it was I was on to see a blur of a women standing across from me.

"Madam, can you please buckle you seat and awaken your partner… we're about to land soon" it was what I thought a blonde girl with a thick British accent who had awoken me. She stood there with a slight smile as if awing at the sight of what she saw.

Confused and in a haze, I sat up, nodding my head; just then I realized that the whole time I was asleep, my head rested on Evan's chest; the warmth of my body still lingering where I slept on him. Embarrassed, I looked up at the women but she just gave me a faint smile before walking away to another sleeping passenger.

I let out a breath, running my hands through my hair. The thought of what happened a few hours ago still remained in my mind and my heart refused to let go of it.

"Hey…" I whispered, tugging at Evan's long sleeve. "We're about to land soon…"

The black haired boy mumbled something under his breath groaning in between words.  
"What?" I giggled at how he had just pulled at his hood further to cover his head.

He exhaled noisily, crossing his muscular arms "I said…" he started but dosed off slightly but caught himself mid-sentence. "…When are we getting there?"

I checked my watch, but the pilot soon came on the intercom to announce our landing and tell the passengers to wear their seatbelts.

"Does that answer anything?"

Evan just yawned, rubbing his face and taking off his hood just to stroke his short, shaggy yet straight hair in place.

"I don't like your sarcasm….especially in the morning" he made a face playfully to tease me. "I don't want to wake up to that every single day"

He's already thinking about sleeping together….well I mean I wasn't either… it comes along with the whole marriage package.

I huffed, smirking "You won't have to, cuz' when we get there I expect to my own room"

He rolled his hazel eyes, knowing I was just being stubborn; he knew I was too smart to forget of the things that happen after marriage.

"As expected…. and so I've already set all that up" he waved his blackberry nonchalantly to signify his connection with all the servants and maids probably living at his family's mansion.

"You're so efficient"

"Well I am British" he threw a dashing smile my way as if his teeth should have twinkled when he did it.

"So?" I chuckled buttoning my jacket as the pilot announced our arrival. "There no stereotypical characteristic like that for your ethnicity"

"So are you trying to imply Americans are more efficient than Brits?"

I rethought my process….. We were known for our lazy ways…. "On an international level….. You might have a point" I sighed "… but that still doesn't explain YOUR reasoning"


	9. The Angel, the Devil and the Fifth Floor

_I want to thank everyone for reviewing and totally supporting this story. =D i love you all. _

_I've been trying to update as fast as i can, but i have just so many things to handle at the moment so just bare with me. Hopefully I'll be updating earlier soon. But yeah happy readings and make sure to check out my other stories too! =) _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11 **

"So who is Arthur?" Olivia asked bored out of her mind, picking her cuticles to keep her busy.

Evan slowly sipped the coffee he picked up for himself, savoring the taste. "He's one of my friends…."

"You're best friend?" I dug for more information.

The boy shrugged taking another sip of the black liquid. How he drank that stuff without any crème was just absurd. What a Brit. "….I guess you could say so, him and his father work for my uncle and me so I always see him around whenever I stop by in England"

Olivia, suddenly interested, nudged his arm "Awww you're so denying that fact he's your best friend"

He chocked on his drink at the sudden outburst from Olivia "I never denied it"

"Ohhh is he going to be your best man!"

"Well I was going to ask" Evan let out to the blonde.

"He better be good looking…. I don't want to be paired up with something I wouldn't choose myself"

Olivia could be so blunt at times… I mean really, doesn't it all matter about personality not appearance….? And anyway it's about the couple getting married not the maid of honor and best man…..

I glanced over the red lipped blonde intently waiting for Evan's answer

….but the thought is cute.

"I don't bloody know, it would all account for your opinion or preference in a guy"

"Olivia, I think those are the least of your problems…." I sighed at my best friend and then addressed Evan "... But where is this guy? He's an hour late."

Evan either just ignored me or totally didn't hear me because he suddenly and quickly got up from his chair walking over to some stranger.

"Don't walk away from me…!" but the boy kept walking.

Yeah he totally didn't hear me.

"I think it's him" Olivia scooted onto Evan's chair, next to me, whispering and nodding at the stranger Evan had stopped in front of; I couldn't get a good look of him.

"Arthur?"

The girl shrugged "Could be; mostly likely is though"

We both checked out the spectacle. Evan laughed loudly with the man before him, grabbing his neck, totally giving him a slight man hug.

Olivia and I both look at each other chuckling; the site was cute; especially at the fact of how they did it so quick so no one thought twice about their views on sexuality.

"Oh I think he's adorable…." Olivia bit her lip, trying to contain her smile.

"I can't even see him…" I tried twisting my chair to get a good look of the man, but it was impossible from where I sat in the café.

It wasn't until after a good full length conversation that Evan finally brought over his friend.

"They're coming… does my hair look okay?" Olivia crossed her legs, looking me intently as if I were her talking mirror.

"Really? Are you in high school?"

The blond rolled her eyes, "What? I gotta look good."

"Maturity… that's what you need"

"What? And you don't?" she snickered loudly.

"Olive…"

She shrugged knowing she was right.

With a heavy sigh, knowing Olivia was never coming to change her naïve ways, I turned back to the table; tapping my cell phone on the surface.

"Arthur…" I heard Evan's lightly British accented voice ring in my ear "This… believe it or not will be my fiancé"

The way he said it was surprisingly meant as a compliment.

I turned, looked up Evan's friend. His face was striking but mostly because he looked extremely adorable and somewhat angelic. His features were soft, and his presence was enlightening. You never saw men like him running around the US; if you got lucky you just got a glimpse of these exotic boys on Vogue.

Arthur smiled his pink lips at me, running his free hand though his rich and short brown curls. "So you're the unfortunate beauty forced to marry the beast" his accent was quite tamed to those of normal British men, maybe because he was just so boyishly cute.

Evan sighed, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"I'm afraid so…" I put out my hand to shake his.

He happily obliged. "Good luck… Evan's a trip"

"I've had a preview…"

Arthur chuckled glimpsing at Evan before glancing back at me. "So you know how crazy you are on accepting his proposal"

"She's already confused as it is, don't make her rethink the whole arrangement" Olivia huffed with grin, trying to tease me.

Arthur's blizzard blue eyes flickered towards Olivia's. They're eyes met for moment; if that were Evan and me, I would have looked away, but that wasn't the case with these two. Olivia starred back not flirty, but captivated; it was Arthur who had with so much interest smirked at her.

The best man and the maid of honor hooking up…oh so stereotypical.

Evan had caught on.

Glade he wasn't blind and stupid like most guys on stuff like this. "Oh and this is Olivia…Kallin's friend and maid of honor"

The curly haired boy stuck out his hand to meet hers, but before they even could, Evan interrupted the two again with a quick witted sigh. "Is my uncle here yet?"

The question completely caught the attention of Arthur, and his head immediately jerked to Evan. I think it was probably out of respect and loyalty. Even if Evan's Uncle wasn't here to speak about him, I suppose it was of big importance to Arthur. "Didn't he tell you?"

Evan started walking out of the café and into the main halls of the somewhat crowded airport, waving his hands towards Olivia and me to follow.

"No, we haven't talked much since the dinner" he glanced at me as the four of us walked.

"Well I was told that preparation for the whole engagement will be done on your..." his head peaked over Evan to meet my eyes, he smiled humbly when he saw me. "Ah…well both of your accord."

Evan nodded, digging his hands in his pockets. "So when will he be here?"

"From what he told me last, probably a day before the whole event"

I instantly glanced at Evan, but he didn't seem to mind, simply kept his thoughts to himself and thought deeply about something.

"And what of my parents?" I chimed in.

Evan suddenly looked up, "oh they're coming with my uncle"

"They sure are cutting it close" Olivia made a face at me then to the rest of us.

"My thoughts exactly...how are we to plan all this by ourselves and in a one week's notice?"

"4 days actually"

"Exact-"

"The guests were notified a long time ago…" Evan interrupted "…and the venue's taken care of... What else do you need?"

I frowned. If we were going to this, we're going to have to do this right. And besides you only get married once…. Well in our case…. Divorce would probably be out of the question if we're considering what our parents have to say about it.

"b-but the small details, like napkins and cocktails and-"

"All nuisances…" he waved his hands dispassionately at me. Olivia watched the man shocked.

"…we have people for that. If anything they just need our opinion"

I silenced, I didn't know what to say of the matter. I always liked those brides who were so involved in their weddings, the girls who took time and everything and still enjoyed every minutes of their few days of "fame". But I guess from where I was coming from, I just couldn't even deserve that.

I sighed, crossing my arms gently. "Fine"

Olivia watched me wide eyed, but refrained from saying anything, and all the while Arthur simply tried not to butt in for he knew where Evan was coming from. What guy really wants to plan for a wedding?

XxxxxxxxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur was a nut for American culture, despite his roots in England he persisted on learning as much as he could about American culture, which was odd because most Englishmen would snarl at us Americans and call us all 'Yankees'. But no, he pried Olivia and me, mostly Olivia, of how we saw the two cultures different.

They jabbered for as long as could, making it simply ridiculous of the slangs the two would bring up.

"Ba-bunk-a-bunk? What rubbish" the curly haired boy chuckled, embarrassed, as Olivia laughed in her high pitch signature.

The drive from the airport to the Adam's manor was quiet long; we originally sat with Arthur driving, Evan on the passenger seat and Olivia and I in the backseat, but as the trip just seemed to get longer and longer and their conversation roll on, Evan and Olivia switched.

"That's obscene!"

"This is ridiculous" Evan sighed, sinking a bit deeper into his seat next to me.

"At least they're getting along…" I chuckled "It'd would have been a nightmare if they didn't"

He shrugged his broad shoulders.

Olivia and Arthur were so loud that they were completely oblivious that we were even talking about them.

"Watch them get married" I added so optimistic it kind of bugged Evan.

"You're totally jumping to conclusions" he gave me a half frown and then I realized he was trying to hint out why I never was so optimistic about our relationship.

"But they look cute together"

His hazel eyes lingered from my face to the two in front of us. They talked as if they'd known each other for years and because of that same reason, Evan felt jealous... but I have to admit so did I.

Evan smirked with a huff "They do, don't they..."

"Alrighty!" The outburst took us my surprise.

We came to an abrupt halt in front two wide, and large iron gates. "The Adam manor!" Arthur peered over his shoulder so excited to see my response.

Evan rolled down his window to talk into the intercom box and once he was done the gates slowly but surely opened just enough to let the car in.

We drove in and for miles and miles and all I saw were trees and forests. I would be lying to seem modest if I said it didn't impress me because it surely did.

I looked out the window awing at everything I saw, since ever so often noticed lavish gazebos and bridges over creeks tucked behind all the trees. They were quite maintained for being so deep within the woods.

"Every generation has one"

Evan peered out of the window with me, noticing at what I was gawking at.

"Then there must be hundred of them"

"They're fewer than you think but quite enough" he chuckled.

Suddenly, just as I was getting used to the woods, they all together ended with the beginning of the vast plain green lawn that seemed to go on forever until you drove over the hill to the manor.

"Should we tell them about the legend?" Arthur looked up at the rear view mirror to smirk at Evan and then at me.

The dark haired man next to me grinned. "You might scare them…."

Olivia snapped her head around to stare at Evan "What are you talking about?"

"Are you saying you've never heard of it?"

"The manor's known to England for its age and secrets…" Arthur gave Olivia a creepy smile.

"You're totally punking us" I laughed, "stop fooling around"

"No..." Evan crossed his arms casually as if he really knew what he was talking about "He's right… we were kids when we learned the legend was real"

Olivia huffed loudly "fine then what is this 'legend'" she quoted the air.

The two men exchanged glances before continuing "Well…" Arthur started "It was said that many, many years ago during her wedding, a bride was murdered on the top floor…"

The irony….. I suspiciously stared at Arthur, before Evan started to continue for him "It was my great, great, greaaaat uncle's bride who was snatched from him, but they say that my great uncle was the one in the first place who murdered his bride."

"So you come from a family of murders…. Great…"

Arthur laughed at my comment, but Evan just shushed him away before continuing "anyway…they say that my aunt's soul still lingers on the top floor waiting for my great uncle to return so she can kill him"

"A load for nonsense!" I interrupted him just as we rode up the large mansion.

"No really! The door to the fifth floor is even locked so no one ends up there!" Arthur blurted.

"Yea…" I rolled my eyes "because it just so happens that it was a BRIDE that was murdered …"

"Well…" Evan shrugged getting out of the car, totally smirking.

They were lying through their teeth.

"Fine, don't believe us Kallin, but when Evan and I were playing outside by my pool when were kids, we saw with our own eyes the silhouette of a woman by the window of the top floor and the place is locked"

"Even the maids and butler know not to go there… so we're simply warning you not to go up there"

I rolled my eyes.

"….Alright?" Arthur glared at Olivia who was totally buying the whole story, but then Evan grabbed my arm, pulling me by him.

"Tell me you won't even try to the go up there" with swift jerk he turned me around, still holding tight of me so he could stare tense into my eyes.

I cowered at his angry expression, but then a smirk formed on my lips. "If this is how far you are willing to go for me to believe you, you should try harder."

"Kallin! I'm not joking around!"

I huffed, looking away from him, while he still held me close.

"Just don't go up there, alright"

My pupils shifted to the corner of my eyes to see Evan somewhat worried, watching me… waiting for me to give an appropriate response.

"Fine…."


	10. The Ground Rules

We were greeted by a line of servants, maids and butlers once we stepped out the car. Loyal enough, they seemed dedicated to Evan's family because they choose to be, not because they were forced.  
"Evan... Arthur" there was an old bald yet gray facial haired butler who awaited us upon the grand and lavishly decorated foyer.

As I walked up to him with Evan close by my side, I heard the faint whispers of the maids. Some smiled at me… pitiful… and a few scowled... I didn't know what to take from it.

"A few rules for the new ladies" the butler nodded with a smile at Olivia and me.  
"Breakfast will always be at 9am and diner at 7pm, so be prompt…And there is no entry to the fifth floor for a few reasons."  
Arthur nudged my elbow "see"  
"um..." Olivia so sheepishly had to ask "and what reason are those?"  
The man lowered his head to stare at the blond girl. The servants harshly whispered before the butler cleared his throat.

"My dear... the fifth floor..." he took his time to choose his words "... is where we keep storage, it's an unsightly place for sure"  
Arthur huffed with a smirk at which the butler glared at him. "Now, your luggage has been taken to your room-"  
"I can handle it from here..." Evan finally interrupted with a friendly wave "thanks Arnold"  
The old man.., Arnold, nodded and then waved the other servants away before leaving for his own chore duties.

"He's as uptight as ever" Arthur added with a chuckle as he checked his phone.  
"It's because of the close wedding date..."  
"Yeah…that's it" the curly haired boy poked at Evan at which Evan, in return, glared back at him. I didn't know what it was for but I suppose it was a best friend thing they had.

* * *

The boys quarreled as they started to walk up the large staircase. I didn't know where we going until we reached the third floor lined down with doors galore.

"You're room's the fifth on the left" Evan fetched two keys from his pocket, handing the first one to Olivia.

"I'll try not to get this lost" she laughed as a joke, grabbing bronze key.

"And yours is the fourth..."

"Where's your room?" I tried to mask my eagerness but when I absent mindedly grabbed his wrist as I took the key from his hand, everyone could sense it.

His hazel eyes glared at my hand before his pupils flickered up towards my eyes. He grinned, sliding his hands away from me, slowly. "You're eager"

My eyes narrowed, "That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

Arthur laughed, crossing his arms "She's just trying to make sure, so she won't get lost on her wedding night" he nudged Olivia's arm; she giggled in return.

"I'm just making sure he's NOT on the same floor!"

The two laughed louder when they noticed me blush deep red as a rose.

"Shut up!" I punched Arthur's arm and tugged at Olivia to stop, but they just made fun of me even more. Imitating the way I'd act if I found someone else other then Evan on my wedding night. "The two of you…. Shut… the hell…. up…. !"

Arthur rubbed his head still chuckling every few seconds, "If must know, Evan's room is not on this floor"

Evan finally chimed with a chuckle "I appreciate your concern...but I share the fourth floor with my uncle" he pointed above us.

I crossed my arms annoyed… "That's all I was asking for…"

"Right…"

* * *

After everyone settled into their rooms, I , from my own curiosity slipped out of my room and went for a stroll through the first floor. The silence of the hallway as I tiptoed towards the stair case could only mean that everyone was napping… probably….. It was a long flight after all.

When I reached the grand staircase, I couldn't help but look up and notice the steps leading to the 4th and the high 5th floor. My chest pressed against the railing as I watched the dark shadows cast by the enormous doors of the top two floors.

I suddenly snapped my head away and started walking down towards the foyer. I was angry at the fact the two boys had told me of such haunting, for all we know that floor could be a movie theater….

I sighed; combing my hair with my fingers as I finally reached the last step.

"Miss Kallin!"

I jumped at the shrill voice.

"W-why are you up? You should be resting!"

I turned my head towards a pony tailed and petite maid dressed in black and white. She nervously watched me and then giggled embarrassed.

"I'm not tired at all actually, but thank you for your concern"

She bobbed her head with a bounce which made the water, of the pitcher she was holding, spill from the sides.

"Ah… "I pointed at the pitcher for she didn't even seem to notice because she was starring at me so intently.

She ignored my gesture and then suddenly burst with news "I was about t-to come to your door when I just found you… ah… um… I believe Master Evan's is in the library calling for you" she smiled toothy at the end which made me feel very uncomfortable.

I nodded… "And where?-"

"Oh the library is located in the west wing" she pointed at the wing proceeding behind her, "You have to take the second right and the door will be straight ahead"

How many rooms does this place have anyway?

"Oh not many, you're just new"

I was taken back by her comment… did she just read my mind. "Did you j-"

Her blue eyes widened and she covered her mouth in utter shock, making the silver pitcher clang against tile floor, making the water spill everywhere.

"Oh!" the red head almost shouted as she bent over in hast to pick it up. "y-you'll be late, you should go to him now!"

My eyebrows knitted together at the peculiar girl, but she just pointed me away towards the direction of the library.

Her reaction had totally left me speechless, but I was soon there after interrupted with my own thoughts of why Evan was calling me to the library….

Oh….

I groaned remembering when I first met Evan or "Kevin" at the book store…

That was totally crazy. He was such a damn jerk and turn off, that I wanted to strangle myself and him for being so arrogant. But I suppose he only acted that way since he was being forced to have an arranged marriage… I mean I acted pretty… um… spoiled when I first found out…..

I should have slapped myself for the way I acted… really.

"Let's hope this is different…" I blew my bangs away from my face as I twisted the brass knob, entering the room.

The Library was quite large; it had to two floors lined with books a plenty. There were a few desks on the second floor and on the first floor, sat a coffee table in the middle surrounded by a few couches.

Libraries are supposed to be a quite place to study, but to day was different.

"Oh Kallin!"

The seats were filled with men and women I didn't know of, the only few I knew were Olivia, Evan and Arthur who just poked up his head to wave to me.

So much for napping…

"Took you long enough… I though you fell asleep" Olivia added with a smiled as I walked closer to the huddle where I met the eyes of a couple who stared at me with a wide smile.

"Kallin" Evan finally spoke. He was seated in the loveseat, but no one occupied it with him… I suppose it was left for me. "I want to meet some of my university friends….Adele and Eugene"

The girl named Adele was gorgeous. Her figure was elegant and her face was so sharp and beautiful it could pierce a ruby.

She shook my hand with a delicate ringed hand. "I'm so glad to finally meet you… I've heard so much of you, it feels as if you're already belong to the Adam's family"

The man besides her chuckled at the comment as he then took my hand to shake it with his. "With the wedding so close, we might as well think so" he joked.

Eugene was a red head, and seemed to resemble something like the actor James Mcavoy to be blunt. Not nearly as handsome, but he was close.

"Nice to meet the two of you" I finally nodded, with a smile before taking a seat next to Evan.

There were much more people here than those two. Three others sat on the other three seater couch next to us and across from Olivia, Arthur and someone else.

Quite a party… if you ask me

"…this is Virgil" Arthur patted the blonde sitting next to him.

Virgil seemed the oldest out of everyone here, probably 26 or 28 from the looks of it. He glanced at me with a quick grin before Evan diverted my attention to the other three.

"And that's Rafael…"

A brunette dashing of a boy with killer hair….

"If you call that a girl… she's Cecile" Evan chuckled at the black haired girl sitting in the middle. She just stuck her nose and flipped him off. She knew it was a joke but I guess it was a thing they had…

"Nice to finally meet you, Kallin" her voice was smooth and soothing, as if it could belong to a siren.

"Nice to meet you too…"

"And finally…. The graying boy is Holland"

"I'm not graying you damn limey!" his accent was quite thick, and to be blunt the black shin on his hair was gone making it look pretty gray from here… "…my hair has always been like this!"

Evan laughed at his comment, but the Holland steamed at it even more.

"Kallin" Adele sat at the edge of her seat, her hands folded on her lap. It was then when I noticed she was married, probably to Eugene since they seem to sit close enough and he also wore a wedding ring. They were pretty young to married already... but then again I'm only 20… and they look of 25 in age.

"…I was so excited when I heard Evan was getting married!"

"About time too" Eugene chuckled gruffly "he's been in need of girl who can strap him down"

Evan huffed, in which Rafael rolled his eyes "apparently no v-girl…" he coughed with a sudden jolt "can control our Evan…"

The boy next to me glared at Rafael who smirked back at him playfully "I never said that"

"You never had to say it" Virgil crossed his legs and arms, smug "You've always been the wild flirt one, no?"

"I think you referring to Arthur"

Arthur gasped "I bed you pardon… I am not wild" he valiantly declared "I might be a flirt… but I handled fairly well compared to you university days" he teased boyishly.

"University days?" I couldn't help but glare at Evan. He shrugged slightly embarrassed as he scratched his head, but then closed his eyes, arrogant "Don't tell me you weren't…. um… Active during college"

"No…. I kept my dignity"

"Then maybe you can save him from hell with your innocence" the gray haired boy sniggered.

"Enough of that talk" Cecile calmly added with sip of her tea. "I want to know all about you Kallin"

"About me?"

… No that doesn't sound creepy at all….

"I'm dieing to learn about my future cousin in law" Adele beamed.

"C-Cousin in law?" my eye spread wide

"Oh come on, Evan, you didn't tell her?" she sighed, watching Evan angrily.

"It never came up…"

She rolled her eyes "Honestly Evan… "

"So wait you're Mr. Adam's daughter?"

"Only one."

"But I've never noticed him mention you"

"Well she's part of the Dalcour Family now" Eugene held her hand tight yet gingerly in his lap. I smiled at the sight.

"Call it old fashioned, but once a women's married, she now belongs to her husband's family not her father's"

I was surprised to hear how openly she said such a thing. She wasn't even phrased at how she no longer considered herself her father's.

"You'll learn about this soon enough… "

"I don under-"

Cecile chimed in with her cooling voice. I didn't notice how beautiful she was until now. Her deep black hair cascaded down to her tiny waist and she was blessed with an ample chest. The only reason I never noticed before because she didn't openly show it off. She dressed pretty conservative, only showing enough skin to please a man but not tempt him.

To bluntly state it; I was jealous of all these good looking men and women….

"Our families are of old money…we have this system we simply can't break…."

"System?"

"You're seem like a classy girl" Rafael added "so I hope you understand when I say that our families are the few…. Um… pure?"

"No you mean orthodox…" Holland rolled his eyes

"No... No I think you mean oldest" Virgil finally added.

Rafael nodded, "They're all those things, but they have this strict system of keeping their family name alive and pure…. Do you understand Kallin?"

Rafael bent over resting his elbows on his knees to get a look of me. In fact they were all watching me, intently. They're pupils were fixed on my face making me feel uncomfortable and somewhat vulnerable.

Evan slipped his hand around mine, between us so it was sight, but there to comfort.

I didn't know how to act of say anything of it for I wasn't quite sure what they meant by it.


	11. Gentlemen's Club

**Author Memo;**

_So first off, thanx for all the reviews =) I appreciate them. I love the feedback, but I feel like I never reply to them... I am so very sorry... I will try my best to answer asap. _

_I know I sometimes leave many mistakes in my work... I mean I look at one chapter probably 9 times but I still seem to slip up a few mistakes, so please excuse those... if I only had a fresh pair of eyes to look over chapters before posting... hint hint... oh the possibilities..._

_But yeah this marks the half way point for the story, no climax yet, but soon enough. The first half was basically about the arranged marriage part, but now it will become even more complicated with vampires! X) yay for blood suckers._

_Oh and as for the chapter title no...no strippers, I could already see the comments about that. No I thought the term would be ironic since the guys aren't really gentlemen at all... plus those clubs were for upper class Englishmen in the UK... so it somewhat fits with Evan and his crew... lol  
_

* * *

Silence hung in the air, but the tension was so dense, I felt the pressure weigh me down. My fingers were shaking from the inside and the only way I found myself to calm down was desperately gasp in the smoke of my third cigarette for the day.

"Well, she's a cute little thing isn't she…" Eugene chuckled to cut the apprehension in the air but it wasn't working at all, if anything he was irritating the already dissatisfied Virgil.

"And her figu-"Rafael started off with a smug smile, but I couldn't help but glare at my dirty little minded friend.

"Raff…"

He smirked, crossing his arms as he lit himself his own cigarette passing the lighter onto Holland, when he was done "Falling in love?"

Virgil grunted "You're joking….." The blonde suddenly averted his eyes to stare at me in sheer disappointment.

"Give it a rest, Virgil…" Arthur passed up the lighter to back to me, which I put back in my pocket. Arthur was the only one who didn't light himself a cigarette, which I respected due to his condition. "It's not like you can change anything"

"I'm just saying that I completely disprove of this." Virgil growled bluntly at me.  
I sighed letting the cloud of smoke I'd been harboring in my lungs for the past few minutes escape "Virgil..."  
"Other than Arthur's family... "Arthur, who was sipping a small bite of scotch, looked up at the sudden call of his name "….we can't trust people like Kallin... I thought your family knew better"  
"this was never my choice" I admitted solemn  
Arthur gasped slightly "you don't mean that, I could see how much you're starting to care for her"  
I ignored Arthur "ask my uncle...he's the one who found her."  
"I greatly respect your uncle, Evan, but he could have married you off to...to" he searched around with a wave of the hand for a name "Cecile…"  
"She isn't mine to keep, she already belongs to the Alcee family... you know that"

Yes, not officially married, but, like Kallin and I, Cecile and Holland were arranged to be married. They had been for many years, I sometimes believe the Alcee family did so; so my family wouldn't be able to continue pure since really…you don't see any more purebloods with high status anymore….  
Holland was offended but didn't want to show it. He knew I'd never take Cecile away from him…he understood Virgil was just blowing off steam from the divorce he had with his young human bride a few years ago.  
"But a human? ... a mortal?" the blonde questioned skeptic "she'll smite your name when she finds out what you are"  
"she's not meant to know"

Rafael laughed hard, almost coughing on the smoke…. good…

"How the bloody hell are you supposed to keep such a huge secret from her like that?"

I didn't answer… no I didn't want to answer, is more fitting for this situation.

"…..She's fucking surrounded in a god damned mansion filled with people like us…. And did you forget who else occupies this very house?" The boy's amber eyes started to rise up to the ceiling.

"Bite your tongue!" Eugene sat up, his fists tight "You've forgotten your place, Rafael…"

Rafael huffed as a response, crossing his legs, as he took a long drag. "I'm just thinking realistically….so….." suddenly his eyes gleamed with a certain wonder, pity and dread "… Evan… you can't be serious…"

I sighed in frustration, throwing my head back against the couch as I rubbed my head "I very much am… but you don't know the whole lot of it…"

"Then pray tell…. I'm dieing to know…."

Arthur quivered at the request for he knew exactly of my future and what was expected of me when it came to my relationship with Kallin.

* * *

The mansion…and almost everyone there were constraints of my little society. If I hadn't planned to go out to the market street with Kallin, I would have exploded.

I quickly stole a glace of her as we strolled aimlessly down the cobblestone streets. It made me feel triumphant that she hadn't noticed. If she had, I'm sure she would have decked me in the face… all through a stare however…  
Her dark hair looked so rich and her somewhat faded and dull green eyes still seemed to have sharpness to them. She would never admit it, but she was filled with an awing wonder that captured something about life in her eyes that some girls just didn't.  
"Its beautiful..." suddenly Kallin's whole face lit up and her heart fluttering made her voice almost a whisper.  
I followed her eyes and there in the boutique were dresses on display "which one?"  
She didn't answer, just jogged towards the glass window with amazement. "Can't you tell"  
I shoved my hands in my pockets sighing a bit before following her. It wasn't until a twinkle shimmered in the corner of my eye did I notice which one she was talking about.  
I grazed the dress from up to down; it was scarlet red with a tight fit and long sleeves; the gems which caught my eyes were just the earrings set with the mannequin...  
"I'd like it more if it showed more skin" I bluntly criticized  
Kallin huffed, "well the back" her finger pointed at the slightly turned mannequin.  
I didn't notice it before but the back of the dress was open and slit all the down to the lower curve of the back; it was elegant.

"I want to try it on"  
It amused me how she got so excited for a dress but not a wedding.

She noticed my chuckle and then frowned, "It would be for the engagement party"

I can't say she's a genius, but she always seems to know what I'm thinking about, which scares me…

"The store is closed" I pointed out the sign on the door "and besides…. We can't leave Olivia and Arthur alone for a while" my eyes started to wonder just to get a sight of them, but they were gone from plain sight…. Great… Then again it's Arthur…. He talks but never acts…. But Olivia… the girl's high on him.

"You don't like it, do you?" Kallin's nose scrunched in a cute position as she starred at me somewhat disappointed.

"It's not that" I sighed, realizing she was waiting for my answer. "It's just closed" I stated… "I'll bring you here another time for it… when we don't have kids to look after" I teased to cheer her up.

Her lips curled into a small grin as she crossed her arms under her chest… "Good point husband, our kids need a lot of attention… let's go look for them" she scouted a mocking smile and playfully entwined her arms with mine as we started to walk.

I was reluctant, but I couldn't help myself… the more I hung around her, I wanted to screw the rules and just go along with whatever she was doing to me.

_We just need an heir to our family… a son._

…It's just too hard when she she's so obliviously pulling me closer to her.

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes as we walked.

Distance from her is best…But then Arthur….

_Tell her the truth….don't play with her heart. She doesn't deserve that. _

_I can't… my uncle forbids me to tell her. _

_She's sacrificing so much for you, do you understa-_

_-I just can't. w-we….. just need to continue our family….she's not expected to live long… _

_Evan…._

_What?_

"You okay?" Kallin looked at me worried when she sensed my cold attitude as she touched my arm.

"Yeah..." I sighed, trying to wipe clean of my thoughts, "I'm fine"

_Giver her a chance…You care for her, no? _


	12. Secret Getaway

_A very overdue update... but I was on vacation and had to deal with midterms, college, etc...normal very annoying teenage stuff. But yeah here it is, chapter 14. Hope you guys enjoy, I'm so sory if it seems too... choppy... Idk that's what I felt when I was re-reading... but it was the best I could do given the situation. At least it's longer than most chapters. _

_Thanks for the wait, love ya guys =)_

* * *

It was tucked behind an old rusty shed, so I felt privileged when I stepped into the garden. It was 2pm.; dead in the middle of the day, it felt as if everyone were asleep, gone somewhere perhaps? So I took off on my own, exploring the outside of the house since it was the first since we'd came here that the sun shone brightly.

Vines and shrubs had almost submerged the whole lot; twigs sharply brushed past my skin as I pried myself through the iron rod gates. With each step I got closer and closer to a fairly large fountain. No longer in use, the shallow water at the base of the fountain was murky, occupied by clusters of lilies and lily pads.

Maybe it was the stillness of the water that called me over to sit on it ledge for the next two hours but whatever it was when I there I just sat. I wasn't really thinking of anything particular, just playing with the cotton and lace folds of the white sun dress I wore.

I don't think I really wanted to think anymore about the whole situation, just avoid it and let things happen for itself; I was fed up with trying to make things go my way for clearly all my attempts were failures.

Sure, I like Evan… and his family. This house was it more than what I imagined myself living in. And the people here, maybe my future friends, seemed so inviting and welcoming, but even so.

I let out a heavy breath before lying down on the stone base, watching the cloudy puffs roll across my eyes. The rhythm of the rolls of each pick up of wind hummed like a gentle hymn in my ears. It lulled me to sleep.

* * *

"Hey…"

My skin shivered, sudden miniscule bumps forming on my arms.

"Why are you out here alone?" he chuckled hushly, resting a warm hand on my arm.

I blinked once… twice… before looking up to see him bent on one knee to watch me.

"How'd you know I was here, where you stalking me all this time" I suppressed a yawn in the midst of sitting up.

Evan smirked through his eyes "I saw you from my study….I-I haven seen you around lately"

"You just don't look for me. I'm sure if you did, you would" our gaze meet for a moment making him chuckle at himself  
"No I do, you're just always..."I suppose he didn't know how to describe it, but I knew what he meant. I- no the two of us are always running away from each other lately. It's like we melt into each other one moment but then we suddenly isolate ourselves from each other.  
"Running away?"  
He didn't expect me to finish the thought for him, and more importantly he didn't know I was thinking the same  
"no-no... I-"

Slowly but surely Evan rose from his spot and sat next to me.  
"-and you are too"  
"what?"  
I watched him in his confused state, those tired hazel eyes of his revealing it clearly.  
My eyebrows knitted together, "don't tell me you haven't been avoiding me like I have been with you"  
Evan was speechless, I'm sure he was thinking of a way to counteract the comment but he just couldn't think of how to.  
"So tell me... " my voice started to dull, sink lower, maybe out of the grief of that fact that I was right about Evan trying to suppress any feelings towards me  
He sighed interrupting me before I could go further "I'm not 'running away' from you Kallin, I'm right here..." he was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees. His pupil slide to the corner of his eyes slowly to get a glance of me "... have you ever thought that its maybe you who's not letting me it?"  
"I -I..."  
"Yes you try, but then you suddenly change your mind" he seem somewhat frustrated  
I looked down at my feet, playing with the old crushed leaves next to them "its only because I realize how much you and I probably don't want this"  
"Kallin..."  
"It's the discontent. The unsettling feeling that you're just going with what's planned for you and then in instant, if you had the chance, you'd leave without a second thought."

"-Kallin?"

"What?"

He had a hard time saying whatever he was going to say. His lips quivered a bit, but he snapped out of the phase and sat upright "are you afraid?"

"….Kind of" I was blunt because I felt that maybe inside he'd comfort me? Maybe even understand?

"Of?"

I sighed, abruptly shrugged my shoulders "I don't know…. Just… this" I searched for the right description but I just couldn't get it out of my mouth. "I just…" I just stopped mid-sentence, burying my face into my knees which were bent against my chest. I didn't know how to explain anything to Evan without seeming like I was whining. I didn't want to seem like that girl complaining about how there's no love, but I do think I deserve to, just a little bit, no?

"…Need someone to understand?" the boy tucked my hair back, trying to look at me. When he didn't, he pulled me close. And with a humble smile but intentions to joke he gingerly raised my face by the chin "You're so full of angst for being in your 20s."

My gaze morphed into a glare, but then his warming expression melted the small agitation away. My lips spread into a small grin. "It's only because of you"

"Oh I see" Evan chortled, slightly resting his head on mine "So I'm the cause of all your problems"

I simply nodded my head against his shoulder. "If it wasn't for you; I'd be living a happy life…"

He knew I was just teasing, but I felt like he still sensed a little truth in it. But even so, he passed it by as if he wasn't fazed at all.

And then all of a sudden, Evan, with so much force, stood up, having a strong grasp on my hand. "Here, come with me"

I looked up at our hands and then up at him. He wore a smirk, cynically hinted. "What? Where?"

"Just come on" he tugged my arms, and when he saw I was a little too hesitant, he just pulled me; dragging me away from the old fountain and up to iron gates. Shielding me under him, hugging me against his chest, firmly, we navigated out way out all the shrubbery and almost ran towards... um…, I think it, a very opulent version of a garage.

My eyebrows rose when he opened up the gates; I saw rows of vintage as well as new modern cars.

"Evan?" I called his name sweetly in hopes to get his attention.

"hm?" he hummed out a response but he was too preoccupied on which car to choose within this garage. It wasn't until his eyes lay upon the deep gray almost silver Porsche that his face lit up.

"Where are we going?"

The dark haired man smirked at me, beckoning me to take the passenger seat as he unlocked the gorgeous car. "Just come on, you'll see"

I bit back at my cheeks to restrain the smile forming. Honestly, the spontaneity in the whole situation made Evan seem much more attractive than usual. But was he trying to impress me? Show me something? Or just prove he actually had feelings for me?

I obliged his request, and ducked into the sleek car.

He watched me sit in and waited for me to close the door before, revving up the car and speeding off.

"Is this some way of showing your affection towards me?" I joked, when we rolled up the main gates and waited for the iron locks to open.

"Maybe…maybe not" his playful look almost made him too cute. What was he planning? It was making me crazy and damn so anxious.

When we finally hit the highway it was already dusk, thus highlighting the lights of each car.

I watched from the window of how different this country was from the US; thought not too different, there were still a few small details that set them apart.

"You know…"

The silence that had seemed to envelope the ride had been broken with Evan's stately yet gentle voice. "...although it seems like everything's so very crazy …"

My head turned slightly to get a good look of my fiancé.

"…I'm kind of grateful for-"

A smile started to play on my lips, slowly taking over my whole expression.

"-having you in my life"

"When did you grow so corny?" I couldn't help but smile, scoff and giggle all at the same time.

Evan broke out of his warming state to glance at me and surprised "way to call on me, when I'm totally trying to be nice"

I laughed at his expression "I think you're arrogance suits your style better, but..." I daintily rested my hand on his rough larger hand which was relaxed on the gear shift. "I do like this side of you"

* * *

We walked down the cobbled streets of downtown London, arms linked, roaming around freely not really knowing where we were going.

"This is nice…"

Evan let out a soft laughter "Actually I wanted to take to this shop. It's right over there"

I stood up straighter to see what he was pointing at and it was fairly large book shop that looked like it had come out of Harry Potter, although it had a modern, new generation twist to it. Gilded lettering spelled out _Brook and Bendle's_

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony and sheer humor.

"It's no Barnes and Nobles but it's a fairly close UK representation of it" he beamed.

"You know this just brings back horrible memories" I joked, eyeing him closely

He shrugged "I know, but I guess to move on, we have to face the past, hmm?"

We walked closer towards the book shop and Evan opened the door, ushering me in "There isn't really much to face" I admitted with a smirk "You were just so damn arrogant then"

"And you weren't?" he mocked

"Well…"

"Let's not forget how you acted like a brat when you found out you were getting married to me"

"It was only because it was the way you acted"

"Fine then" we walked across the lobby towards the center of the large store until Evan directed me towards the little café connected to the book store. "…it was both our faults"

In all honestly, it was, clearly…

We had taken up the small table in the corner, nearest to the window. While there was still the chatter forms the café workers and occasional loud gurgling and steaming of the espresso machine, the little café had a soothing calm atmosphere. It harbored all kinds of people from the stressed teen or college student studying for a major exam to high maintenance woman reading an issue of _Vogue_ and eating her salad….

Evan sat across form me just sipping a cup of coffee, watching me flip through a bridal magazine. It was the first time since I'd learned of our arrangement in which was kind of getting used to-no excited about getting married. I suppose that 15 year old girl who was always dreaming of a princess wedding was surfacing again.

"I'm not one about fashion… but I'm got a big fan of puffy dresses"

"You mean this?" I pointed at the page I'd been stuck on the past few minutes. It was a strapless, corseted, elaborately detailed full bodied dress. It was essentially that 'Cinderella' dress a lot of girls dreamed about.

He nodded, grimacing subtly

"Why? I kind of like it"

"There's too much going on." he flatly stated.

"So you're a man of simple things"

"Essentially…..but you look good that way"

I didn't really know how to respond, I was kind of flattered "I'll try to remember that"

We were there for what seemed like hours; it wasn't like we were talking about anything too significant, but we were simply chilling enjoying each other's , as time passed, fewer and fewer people were at the café and it wasn't until a café worker was wiping down the counter top that we realized how late it decided, seeing as it was way too late to return back on the highway, he'd check us in a hotel … this wasn't going to awkward at all…..

"I love how you wave that card like it's nothing at all"

It always irked him of how I thought he was absolutely spoiled, and now instead of fighting it any longer he simply accepts that fact "I deserve to… after all these years"

"Oh yeah…" I chortled at his reaction as tucked his credit card back into his wallet, and then took the room key form the receptionist.

Opening the door of the room, we both looked inside to see a fairly large room; I took a sigh of relief when I saw two queen sized beds. Thank god… for I moment I thought this could have become a scene right out of those corny love story.

"I call the bed in the right" I smiled, before sauntering over to it.

"Sure… I mean it's not like you ever asked for my opinion or anything"

He took the other bed, setting his keys, wallet on the side table before properly unlacing his shoes. He really was raised well…

"Next time…" I smiled his way before sliding off my own shoes, and slipping under the covers and sheets of the bed.

He grinned at me and then chuckled slightly, almost amused at my comment. If anything we'd be sharing a bed next time.

Evan flashed a smile, rolling on to his own bed, "Good night Kallin"


	13. Family Memories

I was never a huge fan of an alarm clock, if anything it just made me more tired and miserable to wake up and realize how little sleep I had actually gotten the night before...  
My eyes shot open under the heavy folds of the covers that enveloped my whole body. It took me a good whole three minutes before I found my way out and surface again; when I did, I took a heavy breath of fresh air and laid exhausted on the mound of blanket.  
It was then when I realized it wasn't an alarm clock that had woken me up but a phone, Evan's cell phone. I looked around to find the man, but his bed was empty, the indentation of where he slept last bight still there.  
I didn't know if I should pick it up for him of just let it slide. After all it is HIS phone, don't guys get touchy when it comes to girlfriends and their phones? But then again it could be Arthur... worried about there we ran off...  
"Don't just watch it, Kall" suddenly Evan walked in from the bathroom steam escaping when he let to door open. His dark black hair was damp and shaggy, as if it's just been rubbed down with a towel, which it probably was. But what knocked me off was that he was just wear his denim jeans, revealing a lean physique that professional swimmers and soccer players were blessed with. God, if wasn't a good girl...  
"I didn't know if I could" I stated watching him walk hastily towards the phone and pick up.  
He ran a hand though his wet hair "Hello?"

"Where are you two?"

It was Arthur… definitely, his uptight self and the very innocence he had coated his voice.

"…. Do you know I had to lie to your uncle!...How does that make me feel!"

"… My uncle?" he sounded surprised,

"Yeah they just arrived and they've been ...-"

"Well you didn't tell them we spent a night did you?" I yelled over, grabbing the phone from Evan and then clicking the speaker button so he could hear.

"I'm not an idiot….but still-"

"Oh my goodness Kallin?" it was Olivia from the background, her voice twice as worried but still pretty enthusiastic for the situation…

"What?"

"You didn-"

Arthur had snatched the phone back from Olivia. "Wait what do I tell Mr. Adams and Kallin's parents?"

Evan sighed, slowly pulling the phone from my hand and spoke into it "j-just say we went to go see Auntie…. He'll understand…I hope. "

"Did you really though?"

"Well…" his eyes met mine "I was going to keep it a surprise but yeah we're leaving to see her now"

Olivia grunted, "Then wait, where were the two of you last night?"

"We'll explain when we get back…"

"Alright, then." Arthur coughed, uneasy. He sounded as if he'd never dealt with pressure in his life. Well I couldn't blame him… if I were to lie to Mr. Adams or even my parents… I'd be sweating all over. "We'll handle the folks till you get back."

Olivia added a good-bye and Evan ended the call.

"I think Arthur's ready to blow his top off" I giggled.

He smiled, walking away to grab a shirt.

"... Do you think he'll fool them?"

"Not likely, but we really are going to Aunt Daphne" he was rolling up his shirt sleeves when he waved me to go get ready myself "so we aren't technically lying"

"I suppose…" I leaned against the bathroom door watching Evan "…But who's Aunt Daisy?"

"It's Aunt Daphne" he mocked with a laugh "and I'll tell you one the way. Just hurry up and get ready"

"Alright, alright"

* * *

The ride there wasn't too long. And along the way I'd learned that Aunt Daphne was his father's sister-in-law. She married Evan's uncle a few years before his parent's death, but as I'd soon learn, Evan's uncle disappeared and left her only a year after their marriage.

"She must mean a lot to you then"

Evan nodded, turning the engine off "She raised me like her child for awhile, before my uncle brought me to the US"

"oh…. does she have any children…a family?"

Evan paused for a moment when he was getting out. His eyes watched me, starring almost. It wasn't that he was mad, but intrigued. He had to tear his glance away from me before speaking

"What?" I let out a laugh to ease the awkwardness, but it didn't seem to help at all.

"N-no nothing" he grinned also trying to relieve the sudden tension "she never had any children.., and her husband…Uncle Claudius left her…."

Now I understood, and I immediately felt like an idiot for prying " I-I'm so sorry"

We walked towards the door and Evan rung the doorbell "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I-I…never mind"

Evan sighed, wrapping his hand around my shoulder "you didn't offend anyone. Don't worry, even she's open about this stuff" he chuckled, rubbing my arm.

We waited for a good two minutes before Evan rung again, but the large door had already opened slightly.

A man peaked out, his head bald and his eyes narrow and fully alert. "Yes?"

"Humphrey, it's me"

The old man looked up, using his spectacles to get a good look. When he truly realized who it was, his features suddenly enlightened and he smiled "Ah Master Adams! You're Aunt has been waiting for quite some time"

He opened the door fully to escort us into the flower infested foyer. From vases full of hydrangeas and lilies to tulips in every color, the place had flowers on every table. But it was arranged in a way as if we had stepped back in time and entered the French Quarter in New Orleans.

"She sure loves flowers…"

"You should have been to her wedding" Evan laughed

"Oh and I see you brought you're new fiancé!" Humphrey, delighted at my sight, shook my hand. "Mrs. Daphne will be most pleased!"

"Well, why wouldn't I be" her voice was stately, yet filled with a certain grace and delicateness of a southern lady. In fact she didn't have a British accent at all, which seemed so odd to me.

She was fairly young, forty from Evan's information. Her black hair was worn in a short cut. Pearls rested against her neck and she dressed herself in a classy shirt and pant.

"Aunt Daphne" Evan let out a breath, a smile beaming from his face. "How have you been?"

"You know UK weather is quite downing, but I'm holding on strong" she grinned as she walked over and then gave Evan a nice hug.

"And you brought Kallin along" she let go of Evan and then looked at me with a wide smile.

"Hello" I stuck out my hand to shake, but she didn't oblige

"I told you on the phone"

"I know but…." Instead, she hugged me tight "but I'm just so thrilled to finally meet her"

I couldn't help but smile and laugh when she hugged me. Her cheeriness seemed to bring lightness to the atmosphere and for the first time since coming here, I felt accepted.

When she finally let me go to hold my shoulders and look at me. Sighing with a giggle to her words, "You're more beautiful then I thought"

"…. Thank you…" I really didn't know what else to say, really. She was just so nice I was kind of overwhelmed.

"Let's go the common room…" she started to walk off and second guessed herself, "no, better yet let's go to the library. We have quite a lot to talk about" she was giddy at the thought. "Humphrey bring a few things to eat"

He nodded with a beam and then walked away.

We then followed her through the lavishly decorated and Creole inspired halls. Although it was no mansion, this place was still quite big. It definitely reminded me of an old and dark twist of a southern plantation house. When we finally made it to the library she made Evan start the fire for the fire place and she took the lofty large chair which sat across from my seat.

She watched me for what seemed like an hour. Though it wasn't harsh or judgmental by the slightness of means, I still felt scrutinized and awkward. It was like she was inspecting my every flaw and every mannerism. But then, she suddenly took a breath with a slight chuckle, clasping her hands together on her lap

"Kallin?"

"Yes?" I answered her.

"How's it been so far?"

I didn't quite understand what she specifically wanted to know with that but I assumed it was about this whole marriage deal.

"Evan hasn't been too sour to you, has he?" she smirked at Evan, who , then, made a face as he rose from the fire place and took his own seat.

"Well I can safely say we weren't really fond of each other at first, but..."

"…we've compromised" Evan finished for me. I could have phrased it better, but he probably didn't want to lead on too much of what was going on.

"Good." She smiled "that's the difference with love and arranged marriages. You have to create a mutual relationship before really falling in love."

Her words made sense. Even if Evan and I didn't plan it to be that way, we were appreciative of each other more than, like other couples, infatuated with other… And now that I thought about it, I understood that arranged marriage wasn't just out of impulse and maybe that was a good thing.

"So I assume you also had an arranged marriage?" I finally asked.

She nodded, thinking about it. And to my surprise she wasn't bitter about it, "Of course, it's a family tradition for my family as well as Evan's…it's just this new generation who assume they can marry whoever they want" she eyed my fiancé with an amusing grin.

"Well times are changing" he commented "it's time to make change"

"Yet here you are with Kallin" Aunt Daphne chuckled, yet again, resting her face on her palms. "Would you every have found her without your uncle's or my help?"

"I-I-"

"Exactly" she waved him away, all in good fun.  
It was then when a few servants came in and set some pastries and tea on the coffee table

"But I do wish my parents would have taken a softer approach when informing me about the whole deal" I admitted with a sigh, taking my cup of tea.

"Well I'm sure they did." With her small fingers, Aunt Daphne stirred the small spoon around in her cup "you were probably just shocked" she smiled, taking a sip.

I shrugged.

There was a slight silence before she continued again "at least everything's getting along and well now, no?"

I looked up at Evan mid-sip, who in return watched me and then smiled to himself before continuing with his food.

Aunt Daphne caught on, her eyes narrowed and a smirk formed on her lips. "Look at you two of you." She giggled excited "You remind of Evelyn and Bryce."

I looked at her confused, but before I could ask who they were she realized my state and told me "oh, Evan's parents"

My eyes lingered over to Evan who was listening to the whole thing, kind of amused.

"Oh…" I didn't know what else to say.

"Oh I think this calls for pictures!" with so much enthusiasm she rose from her chair, wiping her lips away of any food, before running off towards one of the aisles of this huge personal library.

Evan sighed "now you're going to get her worked up"

"I'm sorry I resemble your mother" I mocked.

He scoffed but a sudden smile spread over on her lips. "She was much prettier, mind you"

I rolled my eyes.

And as fast as she'd gone to fetch the pictures, she'd come back baring a few albums, all faded at the cover and pretty worn down. "I haven't gone through these in years" she looked down at her arms, before handing me one of the books and setting the others on the table.

Evan couldn't help but pick one up for himself; his eyes gleamed of dread and wonder as his fingers flipped over each page.

"Go on"

She insisted and I obliged. The bindings crackled for they hadn't been opened in years. I turned to the first page that actually had a fairly old picture of Aunt Daphne and her husband on their wedding day.

"Oh that's my wedding album" Aunt Daphne pointed out.

She wore a lace, form-fitted and sleeveless number. She looked so happy when the dark haired man next to her kissed her on her check. So this was Evan's other uncle.

I looked up Evan then back at the picture.

Yup, I could see the few elements that made them somewhat similar. Though his man looked much haughtier and built, he still had the same mysterious aura Evan carried in his presence.

"Everyone's in there, you might even catch Evan" she thought more a moment "I believe…..he was four or five at the time"

"four" Evan stated

"Oh right"

I went back to the album, flipping through the next few pages. They were all filled with people having a fun time socializing at the outside, flower filled wedding. It was until I came upon the bridal party that Aunt Daphne pointed out Evelyn. "She was my matron of honor…" her cheeky smile when bringing her up had seemed to transcend onto my own lips.

She really was gorgeous. Tall, poised and blessed with form that made her look like a nymph. In the picture, she wore a cream colored dress that matched the other girls in the bridal party, but even so she seemed to outshine the most with her dimply smile.

"And that…." Aunt Daphne referred to the man on the other page, who had his arm around the men of the bridal party. "Is Bryce… he was the best man"

Evan's father didn't seem quite cheery, but you could see the care he had for his brother getting married. His humble smile resembled those of Evan when I'd finally get the privilege of receiving one of those. He also had dark black hair and the same hazel eyes Evan had, but he, unlike Evan, seemed softer in nature, a bit more light-hearted.

"Ohhh, and there's Evan" she laughed, noting the small dark haired boy miserably holding on to the small red velvet pillow "he was such a cute ring barrier" she pinched his check.

Adorable, yes. His chubby checks and cute cow lick that fell over his small hazel eyes made him good enough to eat. His pout was the thing that just made him look even cuter.

"Aunt Daphne" he tried to move her hand away out of humiliation, but she kept a strong hold until she knew she wanted to let go.

"You look miserable" I giggled at the face he wore in the picture next to all the other cheerful and happy men.

"I was…" Evan glared at his Aunt as he rubbed his swore check "but I don't even remember what for…."

* * *

We had spent the next few hours going through albums and memories. From their family values to traditions, I'd learned that Evan's family was quite strict and um... Upper class? They didn't flat out say so and nor did they hint it at all, but I realized that they were old money. And with old money came status and all those other family values. Then why choose me? I was just some daughter of an employee of their company. I knew my father had a pretty high position within the company, but not high enough to get a marriage to the owner's billionaire even so, I soon learned family and tradition was everything to these people. It was all about continuing their family's legends in their community.

Once we'd finally realized how long we'd actually spent at Aunt Daphne's, we finally parted. It was sad to leave her, but we did have Mr. Adams and my parents waiting back home.

"This was quite fun" Aunt Daphne led us out to the foyer again, hugging both of us goodbye. "...make sure to stop by again."

"We'll try" Evan nodded, and smiled respectfully at his Aunt as he stepped out and then headed towards the car.

I also nodded, embracing her one more time "It was really nice to meet you" she was surprised at first but then patted and rubbed my back, fondly.

And with that I let her go and started to leave, but at the last minute, she caught my hand.

"Just one moment, dear"

Confused, I paused, turning back to watch the almond eyed lady "yes?"

She sighed with a light breath before looking down at her fingers and then at me again "A woman has to be strong once she gets married….As a wife…. and a mother…" she watched me closely "…you will have to remain loyal"

I was listening to her; trying to understand what she was trying to tell me "…but never lose sight of yourself and what's best for your family….do you understand?"

I starred at her mesmerized, and in awe at her words. I didn't quite understand at and what she meant, but I took her advice.

"If not now…" he patted my shoulder and then took me in for another hug, but this time more meaningful and loving as if I were her daughter "you'll understand later"

When she let go, I bobbed at her with a small childish smile. I didn't know if I should just thank her or leave.

"You are always welcome here, alright?"

I finally choose to speak "Thank you" I really was, though I was a little... no very confused about what she was trying to tell me, I felt as if I were safe with her.

"Now go before Evan throws a fit"

And with another nod and smile I ran to Evan's car waving her goodbye.


	14. Friendly Commentary

_Evan's Point of View_

"Do... you miss them?"  
A sudden stillness consumed the air; anger started to coarse through my veins, but it wasn't because of her question.  
"Yeah..." I was starting to loss focus on the rode, due to my blurred vision.  
Damn... I wasn't going to cry right now... was I?  
I glanced at Kallin watching me somberly and intently.  
My fingers were going numb and soon I was suppressing the feeling to cry.

It was surprising, talk of mum and dad never really bothered me, I hid away any grief after their deaths but come on, really, now?

Maybe, it was because of Kallin; Aunt Daphne's comments on how she and I resembled my parents smacked me hard on the face because I knew for a fact that our child, like me, would never be given the privilege to have their real mother with them.  
"Evan" her voice was sweet as milk and honey, it sank deep… it just infuriated me even more.  
Kallin, with the back of her hand, gingerly rested her small soft hand on my cheek. When the hell did she become so affectionate?  
She was building up courage to say something and when she did, I'm sure I probably died mentally...  
"I-I love you..."  
I let out a heavy breathe; no matter how comforting and truly reassuring that sounded, I became angry with myself.  
Raising one hand up to hers still on my cheek, I held it for a moment, squeezing it subtly.  
She smiled profusely, the radiance lighting up her face. It was the sweet earthy naivety that made her so beautiful and maybe this was it, the beauty humans carried. While Lucifer made us demons out of lust and sin. God had granted his creation an earthly beauty that seemed more valuable than any impulse of lust.

How could the two ever mix?

* * *

_Kallin's Point of View._

"How is Aunt Daphne?" we sat stiff around the dinner table. I felt Mr. Adam's glare scrutinize Evan and me.

"She was quite happy to see us" Evan answered for the both of us "she asked of you, as well"

"Oh really?" he took a sip of his water "What did she say?"

"She was just asking of your well being" Evan looked up at me and then his uncle "I told her you were fine"

He nodded and his bleached, stark white hair which was gelled back did not even bounce when he did so.

My mother sat next to me on the table, and my father across from her. They were unusually quite and tame which was good for my sanity in the beginning . But, of course, all good things do come to an end.

"You know your engagement is just in two days away" my mother started out with good intentions but she just has that tendency to annoy me "have you two been getting along well? When will you be free so we can at least go dress shopping; and how…."

"Fine, mom" I played around with my French toast, wanting her to stop pressing for details. Ever since we'd come back, she's been obsessed on finding out what we've been up too. But I shouldn't blame her; she's always been over protective like that.

"…and I've already got a dress in mind, so we really don'-"I looked up at her she looked totally defeated like I'm just smacked her in the head with a frying pan.

I sighed, "But I mean…. We could go together to the store and…" and before I could finish grumbling my words, she happily patted my hand.

"We'll have a good time"

I didn't tell her what I really wanted was to go with Evan and purchase that dress. Now, that would have been nice.

The breakfast was quiet for the most part. Mr. Adams just asked me more questions about how I liked Cambridge so far and if I could ever see myself living here.

I surprised myself when I liked the idea of living here. It wasn't just the luxuries of this place, but knowing that Evan, Arthur and everyone else, especially Aunt Daphne were always here to help, I really liked the idea….. now if I could make it possible for Olivia to move here, I'd be fine with everything.

"Ah little Kallin" it was Arthur all cheery eyed and happy as he strolled down the hall.

After the breakfast everything went unnaturally quite and boring, so I just roamed around the mansion, just aimlessly hopping from one room to another. But at the moment I'd caught the attention of Arthur and Evan who were just coming out of Evan's office. "I hope we haven't left you bored… where's Olivia?"

"Oh she's just getting some work done on next month's issue" it hurt to know I wouldn't be working on that anymore and find another job here….. What a waste of all those years I'd spent slaving over the position I finally got.

"Oh right" he yawned and threw his hands behind his head.

"So what have you-" Evan started but before he could finish, his phone rang, "Sorry"

I nodded to let him know it was okay.

He looked at me, miserably "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure"

Arthur and I watched him leave and head back into the office again. "At least he's not a bum" the brit boy nudged my arm and started walking with me.

"Soooo…..you two…."

"Yup…."

He grinned, toothy "How come you two didn't come back last night"

I sighed, lowering my head. I know what he was trying to get at, but nothing happened, obviously. "I'm sure Evan told you, but you don't believe him, do you"

"Exactly"

"You can keep digging all you want, but we actually slept on different beds"

"How lame" he laughed at me. "You share a hotel room and you don't even-"

I punched his arm "we're not even engaged yet"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" he laughed even harder at my temper "but hey, it's not my place to ask you"

"Exactly" I threw a smirk back at him when he chuckled a bit more.

"Fine, aside from that" his voice suddenly rose as he let out a breath and revitalized himself with a stretch. "Now that I'm free and you seem to be too, would you like to go anywhere? Shop? Eat? Roam? I've been told to be your man in waiting for the day" he bowed dramatically, before taking my hand. I giggled at his theatrics.

"Evan put you up to this?"

"That…" he resumed his normal stance again as we came upon the foyer "…and you're my best friend's girlfriend, I HAVE to treat you nicely" he rolled his eyes.

I glared at him and then we both chuckled.

"You're almost family now and that means your my little sister now" and with a large smile he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and the two of us left the mansion.

"We're the same age…"

"Fine twin, then"

Since I wasn't really in a movie watching kind of mood, the two of us settled on just window shopping and walking.

"How's work been going?" I asked casually just when I was inspecting the purple silk blouse from the rack.

Arthur had his arms folded over the rack and leaned on it, using his folded arms as a pillow as he watched me pick up stuff and then just put them back down again.

"It's been busy, but that's usual"

"And wait what do you do?" I picked the ceramic little blue pig on one of the tables looking at it, before I went over to the peacock feathers in the vase.

"I manage the investments and all that stuff"

"So math's your thing?" I looked at him over my shoulder, amused.

He closed his eyes smug and shrugged "Mathematics was always my forte."

"Where were you when I had calculus?"

"I don't know….," he shrugged again. He was obviously tired from all the walking and shopping "….Where was I?" he was dozing off and when he yawned, I tousled his hair.

"Wake up, how am I going to get home of you sleep here" I chuckled at his behavior and he joined me before yawning once more and standing up straight. "okay, then, let's go"

Fixing his hair and then rubbing his face, before pulling out his cell phone, we headed out the little thrift store.

"Oh hey Evan called" I linked my arm with his.

To be honest I kind of got excited when he mentioned his name.

"What for?"

The boy shrugged before dialing Evan's number and calling. I waited somewhat impatient…. I hadn't even noticed but I was falling harder for the kid. I was love struck and for the first time, I was able to admit it.

"Evan, hey. You called?"

I listened intently as the two of us walked down the cobble stone street.

"Oh really... Well we're at…" Arthur stopped abruptly and we let go of each other. He looked around, his eyes squinting and his one free hand resting his hip. "…. 53rd street. Where are you guys?"

"Oh is Olivia here too?" I excitedly mouthed.

Arthur raised a single finger with a quick smile, signaling me to hold on before continuing to listen to Evan at the other end. "Yeah… ah huh" he turned around, his back facing me. "Sure…."

When the two were done talking, Arthur turned back again.

"So?"

He smiled linking my arm with his again, urging me to follow "You hungry?"

"Finally… we already ordered the food. Is that alright?" Olivia was sat next to Evan having one side of the small four sided table.

Arthur helped me with my seat even though I could have done it myself; I sat across of Evan. "How are you so sure what you ordered for me is what I'll like" Arthur protested, all just to tease Olivia.

"Well you seem like a seafood kind of guy, so I just assumed "she played along. "Plus…. Evan helped"

"She was going to order the steak for you first….so your welcome" Evan switched from watching Arthur to Olivia.

"I didn't know you were a vegetarian!" she threw up her arms, wailing as if she was supposed to know "you make it seem like you love meat"

"How?" he made a face still chuckling as he rested his elbow on the table.

"I didn't even know you were vegetarian…." I admitted. Olivia and I spent about a week or two with these two and we couldn't even pick that up? "What else is there we don't know about you two?"

"Evan's allergic to mushrooms" Arthur spoke bluntly nodding at his best friend's direction.

"What?" I was surprised, really.

Evan just shrugged his arms. "It's true…. How did you not pick that up?"

I raised my eyebrows confused. "Well…well-" I was trying to think about the day we went out to eat and if he ever had mushrooms in his food…

"Oh come on and your expected to make him his home cooked meals everyday" Arthur laughed.

"Everyday?" I stared at him bewildered "I'm not some house maid, and secondly, how was I supposed to know?"

"That's pretty important stuff to know, Kallin" Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah what if I get an allergic reaction and die because of you" Evan made a face and then watched Arthur, who laughed loudly.

"Hold on, when did this become my fault? You should have told me"

"You should have asked"

"…." I sighed, "…Really?"

"Really…" he smiled smugly.

"Fine….what else do I need to know about Evan?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was waiting for this…" Arthur, so excited, smacked the table spectacularly. His sense of humor to this just made the conversation more amusing "Your crash course to make Evan happy…."

"Hey wait-what about my happiness?" I protested. "You're making it sound like I'll be waiting for Evan hand and foot!"

"Don't worry, let them talk now, I've got plenty of time for my lesson about you later…" Olivia smirked from ear to ear "…come on, go ahead Arthur, let's hear this"

Arthur glanced at Evan who watched this, amused; Arthur was sure getting a good kick out of this. In fact we all were.

"Okay, Rule number one" he rose his index finger as he leaned close to me, still using his elbow to prop himself up. "He's stubborn... and I mean VERY-"

"-Only when it comes to work" Evan retorted with a hint of smile, trying to compose the embarrassment, because he knew it was true.

"Seriously…." Arthur grinned at me before shifting his pupils to the corner of his eyes, studying his best friend.

Evan had nothing to say but just continue to listen. Olivia giggled at his frustration.

"So try just try to listen to him because if he doesn't get what he wants…. Well" the curly haired boy looked over at his friend and then continued with a maniacal and devious hint to his voice "oh and second….he never admits his mistakes and faults…"

The dark haired boy sighed, crossing his arms.

"Neither does Kallin…." Olivia added "No, actually she always seems to think she's right even when she's wrong"

"May god have mercy on the world the day you two clash…"

"Hey, I admit mistakes….most of the time"

Olivia rolled her blue eyes, "Of course" he spoke sarcastically

"Okay, if I didn't know any better, the two of you enjoy bashing on us, don't you?" Evan folded his arms on the table, hunching and leaning closer.

"Not bashing…just…"

"…Venting…"Arthur chuckled scratching the back of his head as he finished Olivia's sentence.

Our food finally arrived after a few moments. It ended that conversation but brought Olivia to a conclusion.

"But it's exactly that which makes the two of you so perfect for each other…" she tried to tuck her bangs behind her ear and picked up her fork.

"What? We both don't admit defeat?" I turned my direction from the salad to Evan who looked back at me.

"No…

Arthur finished her sentence "you both are strong and maybe that's why the two of you haven't truly loved each other, because you're afraid."


	15. The Engagement Part 1

_Author's Notes_

_I was just rereading some chapters and I've noticed a major flaw… (This is what I get for continuing a story I started 3-4 years ago… ) but um I write that Kallin is 20 while she already has a job and graduated?... Yeah so let me set the ages right. _

_Kallin: 25 ; Evan: 29 ; Arthur: also 25 ; Olivia: 24, will be turning 25 soon; __Eugene__: 95 yet looks 28 ; Adele: 90 yet looks 27; Rafael: 25 ; Cecile: 26 ; __Holland__: 26 and Virgil: 107 yet looks 31_

_Hope that helps. _

_Oh and I'm rewriting the first few chapters, (chapters 1 to __4ish__….) Don't worry it's not going to change the whole theme or anything. I just felt those early chapters were very juvenile and stupid for the most part. (Hey back then I had a quizilla account and I thought I was the only one who thought about putting vampires and arranged marriages together…)_

_I do … alot, it's like a bad addiction… I gotta stop… ….. ….. ….. okay no more. But anyway, comment and review please! I love it when you all do. It's so heart warming, even if it's just a few words. x)_

_This is part one of teh engagement party by the way  
_

* * *

It would seem Evan and I were always in his car, talking and just, you know, hanging around. Although today was different; mother had sent us to pick u p my altered dress. We were getting officially engaged today and so this ride was quite… um… a nervous one. My nerves were all knotted and by the looks of it Evan, too, was completely dazed and thinking about something nervously.

My pupils shifted to the corner of my eyes and I watched him carefully.

"Hey…" I rested my hand on his one hand that was on the gear shift.

Surprised, he glanced at me quickly before towards the road again.

"…it just a party…"

He sighed, shrugging "it's more than just…-"

"-What?"

He removed his hand form underneath mine to use it to turn into the parking lot of the shopping square. When he found a place to park, he slowly turned off the ignition, turned and just stared at me a little defeated, sorrowful and regretful. Rubbing his face, he took a heavy breath and then couldn't help but softly smile at me while he still looked so sad.

"You told me you loved me before... and, then, I didn't answer"

"…Evan-"

He just shook his head to stop me so he could continue. His shoulders were slumped and it was then when I finally realized why he was so afraid of us- of why I always felt this hesitation in his actions. There was this huge burden over his shoulders to a problem he still can't find a solution too.

"I know I love you too, but I don't know what to do"

I was looking away at that moment but when he said that I suddenly meet his eyes. His hazel eyes screamed of this hopelessness and I think it was calling out to me.

I don't know why but this huge knot was painfully forming in my throat, "what's so complicated that you're confused about?"

"I."

I crashed. Suddenly sobbing because of these emotions I'd kept closed and locked away. The sober, rational and silent attitude that I had for this long unexpectedly was gone and now here I was, hugging Evan's lap and crying into his shirt. At the time I didn't know why I was crying so much, but now I think it was because I just wanted to be loved…. I'm sure he was taking me as a lunatic…..

But this far, I felt so discontent with everything and although I was befuddled at first and didn't want to admit to myself, Evan filled up that void. And now that we were getting engaged and he still isn't sure, it made me scared and afraid all of a sudden.

Evan wasn't sure how to take of it, and just sat their expressionless for a while, but then he softened. He cautiously rested a hand on my head, stroking my hair once in a while. "Kallin…" he then wrapped his arms snug around me and brought me up to his chest, where I just wept even more like a child. "What is it?"

I couldn't explain it to him but I felt like he understood a little bit and that was why he was embracing me so tightly, letting go if his problems to face mine first…

He realized I wasn't going to clearly say what I was feeling so he warmly tried to calm me down. "To think I thought you never even loved me" he let out a husky chuckle.

I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him, sniffling, before I let his gaze. He wore a humble and genuinely loving smile in return.

"…I-I just never really realized it before" I muttered.

He held my face, wiping away more tears with his thumb. "Around you I do carelessly love you" Evan admitted, "But I should be protecting you, not-"

"You already are when you love me, no?" I let out a heavy breath, trying to stop the crying and get a hold of myself but then I found myself pouring out everything I'd kept guarded this far, to him in just four words. "I just need you"

The dark haired boy with his dimples smiled yet again softly, but this time he brought my face close to his. So close that our noses touched. He whispered so softly and intimately, not wanting to declare it so loud because he knew it wouldn't matter how he'd say it, I'd accept it anyway. "I need you too…" his breathes were lukewarm and so when he kissed me warmingly, I first, I couldn't tell the difference.

Dominantly holding my head and twisting his fingers into my dark brown locks, he kissed me affectionately. We hadn't done so in so long that he'd become so intense…But it isn't to say I didn't want that.

* * *

The dress rested so elegantly against my skin. The neckline was modest, stopping just before any cleavage could show, but the back… it was to dangerously low cut -up to the lower curve, but it worked.

"Oh Kallin…." My mother sighed lightly, clasping her hands together. She wasn't about to cry, but she was impressed at my pick.

Olivia stood behind me with a few bobby pins in her mouth, fixing my hair and putting some last touches on the chic updo she suggested. She scrutinized my hair and then me from the mirror. The blonde was wearing a long printed multilayered chiffon and silk dress; I'd picked for her. It was black and white with small red flowers that complimented my solid red dress, that's why I choose it.

"Nervous?" she whispered fixing my bangs.

"Not too much" I admitted as I waited impatiently for her to finish so I could grab my earrings. I was feeling better and to be honest a little excited…my heart was doing skips. Although I was embarrassed at myself at how I'd poured my feelings to Evan, I was felt more at ease.

She looked at me and then grinned before pushing in the last pin into my hair and handing me the large chandelier earrings.

"I mean I'm only getting engaged…" I poked the earrings into my earlobes and held it place with the rubber stoppers.

She nodded haughtily "of course…"

There was a knock at the door and Olivia suddenly dropped everything on the dressing table and rushed to get the door to open it just slightly. I looked over at my mother and then at the door.

She leaned again the door "What is it? Why are you here?"

"Why to escort you of course" Olivia's expression slowly raised and she vibrantly smiled. "Sorry but I've got somebody else, but thanks for the offer" her voice suddenly took on a low and teasing manner.

I got up from near my friend and when I got close enough I realized it was Arthur at the door. He was grinning at Olivia, mischievously, before noticing that I was standing behind her.

"…Kallin"

Olivia opened the door all the way and Arthur walked in with a toothy smile at me, sizing me up. "What a woman…"

"Doesn't she look beautiful" my mother grabbed my shoulders and rested her head on one side of them before squeezing my cheeks softly.

"Oh… why hello again, Mrs. Chavez" he did a slight bow at the head, respectfully, before blushing a bit because he'd said that aloud in front of my own mother.

My mother, nevertheless, instantly took a liking at the boy and nodded back to him before making her way towards the door "Well I should leave before your father gets impatient. I'll see you all later"

Arthur waved bye to her and Olivia waited until she knew my mother was gone before crossing her arms and walking towards us.

"Well I was thinking about taking your friend with me, and let you and Evan be… but I think Olivia likes being the third wheel" Arthur rested his elbow on my shoulder watching from me to Olivia, playfully.

I played along with him and grinned at the boy, taking a glance at Olivia before continuing "Evan and I shouldn't mind that much, but hey….now you're going to be all alone in that Mercedes…" I faked a frown.

Arthur suddenly pouted and his eyes grew wide as he acknowledged this with a slow and meek shake of the head. When he looked at Olivia, she rolled her eyes, but I saw a slight smirk forming on her red lips. "Alright, fine!"

He winked at me and then suddenly pulled out his keys from his black trousers, "then let's go!"

The two started to walked out the door but right as they were about to leave, they bumped into Evan who was headed here. Olivia suddenly grabbed the door of my room and tried to close it shut, she wore a humorous smile to taunt Evan "Sorry you have to say the magic password before you can pick up your fiancé"

"Oh come on Olivia we're gonna get late" I called, tapping the door to let me out.

"There is nothing wrong with being fashionably late" she knocked back at me with a giggle. Arthur was chuckling, trying to keep the door shut, while I struggled to get out.

I heard Evan chuckle "Come on man, I haven't even seen her yet"

"Magic password?" the boy continued without even thinking twice about the fact that Evan was his best friend.

I twisted and pulled the knob painstakingly, laughing and smiling all the while because of how childish the two were acting. When I was finally given an opening because Arthur had lost his grip on the knob I swung it open so forcefully Olivia almost went tumbling down before Evan caught her.

"Finally!" I let out an exasperated yelp to which Evan instantly noticed me. His smile spread wide and he nodded at me.

Olivia regained her stance and then placed a hand on her jutting hip "aren't you gonna comment on her appearance?"

He ignored her and went straight ahead to say what he was thinking and it was in fact a compliment "Red really suits you"

Arthur sighed and Olivia threw up her hands "for Pete's sake just say it… she looks sexy! Now let's get a move on before the guests leave!" Arthur ushered Olivia forward with a gesture.

Evan then followed me out down the hallway and towards the staircase.

I laughed, collecting my little clutch before latching onto Evan's arm, "Well if it counts…" I looked at my fiancé from up to down, loving every ounce of that classy black tuxedo and maroon red tie on him "You look quite dashing"

* * *

I don't know why but I had this notion that this wasn't going to be something big but I was horribly mistaken. It was more like a business gala than anything else. The hall was enormous with the ceiling raised as high as a cathedral's. I was overwhelmed and I suddenly felt nervous. If the majority of the guests were anything like Evan's friends they were extremely wealthy and definitely higher in status than a common girl from a modest family like me….

Evan tossed his keys to the attendant at the front and continued on fixing his cuffs before giving me a quick glance.

I was looking up the carpeted stairs leading to the large entrance gate bewildered. I don't think I ever realized the true emphasis of values, status and money The Adams had.

"Relax… it's just a party remember" Evan reassuringly grabbed me around the waist.

We headed up the stair towards the loud music and chatter which expelled out of the large gate.

I smiled for him but I still couldn't bring myself to calm down.

He threw a quick small wave at the guards who quickly understood who Evan was and nodded their own heads, courteously. The British boy let go my waist and locked his arm with mine before we entered the hall.

I quickly found that the party was in full swing. Many chic modernly dressed women and handsomely tux-ed men flooded the gala. The majority of the age pool was from late 20s to late 40s. I was used to mature guests but these men and women carried a sense of profuse dignity and respect…. It was daunting.

When the two of us walked in, many a guests looked towards our way with wide smirks and grins. The couples smiled, and single women and men smirked playfully. The chatter, all the while, still didn't seem to seize, they acknowledged our presence respectfully and waited when the formal introduction would occur during dinner to truly giveus their full attention

"Evan, my boy" a sudden booming voice bellowed over from one side. When I turned to see who it was, it was Mr. Adams waving his hand over to us to accompany him and the people he was standing with.

"Ah...who-"before I could even ask, Evan whispered to me all that I needed to know.

"….The man next to my uncle is actually Arthur's father, Mr. Clark and the woman in the white dress is his wife, Mrs. Clark…" he whispered while he smiled at the other guests and strolled with me towards his uncle. "….They're pretty nice people; I respect them tremendously, but watch out for the couple and daughter between your parents and the Clarks…They're the Wards…."

"Why?"

"Well for one…" Mrs. Ward, dressed in a dark purple sleeveless number, narrowed her eyes and pressed her thin lips into a roguish smile at Evan and me "….they thought I was about to marry their daughter"

"Evan!" she squealed in excitement, hugging Evan before Mr. Adams could even introduce me to everyone.

"Good evening, Mrs. Ward" I knew for a fact Evan never blushed embarrassed, he had no color on his face over. But even if she seemed expressionless I could sense the awkwardness.

"Kallin, this is Mrs. Ward and her husband…" the white haired man gestured at the gaunt man next to Mrs. Ward. He seemed miserable for being here, grumbling a hello when I shook his hand.

Mrs. Ward, then, immediately took my hand and shook it slowly "Kallin, what a nice name… it's so strong and…" she took a moment to consider her words "….burly…" the way she said it made me seem like a man, so ungraceful and lumbering...

I, nevertheless, smiled at her and kept a straight face to know it didn't faze me.

My father and mother instantly looked at me. My father softly smiled at me as if silently notifying me not to take her comment to the heart "well its means bold and faithful…" my father commented.

Mr. Adams grinned at me with his head held up high. I didn't notice it until know, but I felt as if he was proud of me being his nephew's fiancé. "I'm not surprised"

Mrs. Ward scrunched in a grim smile but I felt her sour attitude in her gesture. "Well…. This is my daughter, Viola…" she spoke her name delicately and slowly to obviously call attention to the contrast in just our names.

"….Charmed" she was just as worse then her mother in her attitude. Her grip in my hand when she shook my hand was all I needed to tell me she wasn't a good sport about things.

Viola coincidently wore red like me today; although her dress was crimson red and black, with a plunging neckline which didn't make her as elegant as the other women at this social event. She wasn't strikingly beautiful- she had dirty blonde straight hair and hazel eyes, but she had an amazingly curvaceous yet thin body which I was honestly jealous of….

"Nice to meet you too" to everyone else I seemed genuine and truly nice. And it was because of that, that Mr. and Mrs. Clark finally found their way into the conversation.

"Kallin Chavez..." Mr. Clark was the first to smile so beaming at me. Your father talks so much of you at the office when I visit.

I watched my father and he was starting to blush… which was a first. I'd never seem my father flush and the fact that he would praise me stuck me hard. I suddenly saw how much he really cared.

"He's always ranting about your achievements and now here you are. I'm honored to meet you" Arthur's father was, well, just like Arthur. He, too, had soft curly hair and seemed so good-natured and cheery. He was tall and lean for age and held a tight grasp of his wife around her shoulders.

I let out a small laugh at the flattery "I think I'm the one who should be honored. If you two are Arthur's parents, then you must be some spectacular people"

Mrs. Clark's eyes twinkled at how I knew about her son "Well we're glad Arthur's hanging around with a nice group… where is he, by the way?"

Evan answered for me "They should have been here by now…" he checked his watch and looked over his shoulder over the hall to spot him, but didn't find him.

"They?"

"Oh why he's actually escorting my friend, Olivia"

The couple nodded slowly and Mrs. Clark had a sly and small smile on her lips.

"I'll make sure to find them later" she winked at me before Mr. Clark continued on an even more pressing matter.

"So Kallin, now that you'll be living here. What are you're plans for work? Weren't you one of the editors at a magazine industry back at in the U.S.?"

I wasn't even really sure how that was going to pan out but I tried to explain to him my position before hand.

"Yes, I was an Editor at the Elzabeth magazine firm…"

"Why you're so young, how did you manage that type of position so quickly?" It was Viola. She was trying hint out something so absurd and ridiculous but I tried not to respond to her question as harshly as I would have probably done had their not been other people here.

"Well, my degree and them internship at the studio during college gained me a lot of merit"

The girl bitterly smiled, rolling her eyes so quickly that I only noticed.

"So what are you going to do now" Mr. Clark took a sip of his champagne, looking at me questioningly.

"I was thinking about transferring my work here at the UK Branch of the magazine" I reasoned "I've already gotten the approval from the higher ups; I just need to finally set my hours…. Yeah the studio a bit far, but I have to keep my job"

"Good for you." Mrs. Clark was genuinely impressed. "It's always nice to see women taking charge and not just depending on their husbands and family."

Viola made a face. I guess she didn't have a job…. She probably depended on her family's money.

"Papa!" We were all suddenly interrupted by a voice of a woman. It seemed familiar, and when Evan and I turned around to see who it was, all I took from the woman was her glowing presence. It was Adele; she seemed so much more enthusiastic than when I'd first met her. Eugene wasn't with her; she was rushing to us on her own.

Mr. Adam's smiled freely at his daughter "Adele, honey. I thought you weren't feeling well?"

She was wearing a peachy pink empire waisted dress which made her look heavenly; her hair was fastened into a loose bun and she smiled at me when she saw me together with Evan.

Adele first bobbed a hello respectfully at everyone else before she addressed her father "I was…" even her voice seemed much more milky and sweet. "But I didn't want to miss Evan and Kallin's party… would you mind if I took them for the time being"

No one seemed to mind.

"Not all… we'll see the two of you again soon"

We said our goodbyes and as I did so I saw that fierce look on Viola's face when she saw Evan bind one arm around my waist. This girl was hating on me when I hadn't even done anything to her….

"Oh Kallin you look so magnificent... " She was just so excited I just had to ask, but before I even could it was Evan who did.

"Why so merry today, Adele?"

"No reason… I just figured you two needed to be saved from the Wards" she sneered somewhat humorously and playfully when she said the name.

I really try not be envious, but I was just simply curious what Evan had to do with Viola. He seemed disinterested enough about the whole issue so that made me feel a little better… but I just wanted to know, you know?

Adele was smart enough to notice the concern on my face and slowed her pace to catch up next to me. She had a narrow smirk on her face. "Hey…" she nudged my arm softly "don't fuss over them. They just assumed Viola was going to marry Evan… it was never arranged to be so"

"Why would they assume that in the first place?" I sheepishly asked.

Adele shrugged looking over at Evan for she didn't even know why; she too was probably interested in the matter but never wanted to pry her cousin for any details.

The boy sighed, "Look, I only talked to her once… and at a business party no less…." We were approaching Cecile, Holland and Eugene. They were socializing near the other end of the hall, with half empty champagne glasses.

"….once I said hello I knew she already planning the wedding…, pathetic really" he muttered under his breathe "but I'm convinced her mother put that notion in her head… she's mad…" he spoke annoyed in his slight accent.

"Congratulations, the two of you!" Cecile's eyes gleamed when she saw the three of us. She raised her glass a little higher and Holland and Eugene followed her lead with their own blessings.

Cecile, in my opinion, was truly striking. I always thought so, but today with her dark long black hair gracefully tucked behind her ear with sapphire barrettes she looked exquisite. She wore a dark sea blue elegant dress that was full sleeved; its neckline was cut in a deep "V" and ornately decorated with crystals.

"So…" Eugene grabbed Evan by the neck, shaking him a little while the two laughed "…how have the other guests been taking the two of you?"

"Beg your pardon?" he tried to squirm out of his grasp, but Eugene kept a strong hold of his friend, entertained at how Evan was reacting. He didn't care that a few guests were giving the two odd looks.

"I've already heard a few ladies cussing off you fiancé here…."

I chuckled. I wasn't surprised; I'm sure a lot of women were planning my death at this very moment. I was both just a commoner and common looking…

"...you're fan club's really taking the news harshly" he continued, amused.

Evan finally escaped him "if they are, they're being immature" he finally stood up straight and struggled to fix his collar "they should realize by now that only arranged marriages exist in our world"

The fact hit not only met, but all of us hard. Here we were, all arranged and controlled into marrying someone we first didn't know too much about. Sure Eugene and Adele seemed happy, but you have to consider they've been married for apparently four years, already. And Holland and Cecile… they didn't seem in love, they acted more like shy friends just now getting comfortable by holding hands.

Cecile suddenly gestured at me and Evan "hey… at least the two of you seem very happy together" his expression was so humble and authentically kind when he spoke those words.

The other three smiled at her comment. Adele parted her lip, about to speak again but then we were all interrupted by one of the head waiters. We were all being escorted to dinner in another candlelit room; the lighting resembled as it we'd all dived into a crystal champagne glass. The ember lighting danced off the running mirrors on the table and crystal vases some were placed in or on.

It was all a routine we had to follow. As Evan had not actually proposed, in this tradition engagement parties were when he'd finally place that ring in my empty, lone ring finger. I didn't like how this was all in display, if I had this any other way I would have liked it if Evan slide that ring on my finger without so many people watching. It was just incredibly uncomfortable with the 'aws' and such... oh soooo very awkward. There was a toast administered my Mr. Adam's himself and them it was the dreadful time to couple dance - excuse my very juvenile way of putting it—but I wasn't open to this at all. I was panicking in the inside.

I was never the greatest of dancer; I usually tried to avoid such situations, but this was inevitable. I'd have to suck it up and just accept that I was going to couple dance in front of a hundred pairs of intense eyes.

With a pleasant smile, Evan gestured at me, putting out a hand for me to take. When I did a bit too slowly, he, like a gentlemen, placed a hand on my back. He seemed so comfortable with the stance… after all he was raised in all of this old fashion glamour. I however only saw such dances in movies…. Once, only once, did I couple dance and it was at my prom...yeah not that elegant and glamorous, I know. Even then, we didn't dance like this; I awkwardly held him around the neck and he around my waist as he just swayed from left to right—I believe we didn't even seem to do it in a cute puppy love kind of manner, either… If I recall well enough, we'd both moved on at that point.

But this was indeed different, Evan led me across the floor, and even though I never though I could never be graceful enough, we fluidly moved from step to step. Why of course there was no real fancy footwork as if were on an episode of _Dancing with the Stars_, but there was still an undisputed sensual and yet charming movement in this. Everything was slow and well paced; the music of the violin slurred together strikingly and sweetly, we swept from step to another languidly, and the chatter of others lulled as many other couples joined in. It seemed all so sublime and dreamy… I didn't deserve this.


	16. The Engagement Part 2

"He's only marrying you because of his uncle, you know"

I twitched at the comment, but still kept the rim of the champagne glass against my lips, taking a very small and unwanted sip.

"...you're just so... common. I'm surprised Mr. Adams could ever choose such a thing-" Viola self-satisfied took a swing of the alcohol.

I stared at her blankly. Resist the urge to stoop down to her. Resist. She's just jealous, no need to fire back… No need.

"-He should have chosen me. _I_ would have made a great wife…."

"I'm quite sure…" I gestured at the way she downing that glass of champagne so fast. "…You're elegance is most pleasing"

I pressed a narrow smile at her when she turned and glared at me with wide eyes.

That was all I wanted to say to her, I didn't need to say anything else; she was only trying to satisfy herself. I'm sure she was fully aware that she didn't have the power to break up our families apart; there was something greater than just Evan and me keeping us together.

I left her quickly, letting her gape at me before she could say anything at me to change my mind about insulting her.

I stopped and took refuge at a nearby a refreshments table. The lights were still dimmed a little from the dancing. Most couples were still swaying to the slow and sweet orchestra; a few older parties were talking and chatting in low murmurs. I knew a group of men were outside smoking while their wives or fiancés were inside sitting around a table gossiping about something. Everyone seemed to settle nice and well into their place. Everything was in order. I was just one exception.

"You're not bored at your own party, are you?" I looked up from my glass and noticed the familiar face. Arthur, his hand in his pockets, strolled casually towards me. He smiled in order to cheer me up and oddly whenever he smiled, I always found myself following him.

"Hey…"

The boy suddenly broke out singing, softly, motioning towards me like an innocent young boy trying to please his sad lover _"Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't car. She lives in a world so unaware…"_

"At least improv' my name into it" I giggled at his theatrics and gestures as he clutched his chest, coming closer towards me.

"… _Does she know that my destiny lies with her?_"

He battered his eyes leisurely and put on those wide eyes, making me giggle a bit harder in hilarity. "Where's Olivia?"

Arthur laughed, taking his original posture, as he threw his hair back, "She's with my mother. I ran away from the two before my mother could have a chance to bring up an embarrassing story about me…." He continued to chuckle.

"That doesn't change anything; she's probably telling her anyway right now"

"Oh I know" he frowned "It's just better off with me not there, but hey… where's your lover?"

I shrugged, "I assumed he was outside with his 'smoking buddies'"

He rolled his eyes when I quoted the air and grimaced. He knew too well what I was going to bring up, but he found it useless to defend Evan because he knew that wouldn't change anything at all.

"I don't understand why he does that stuff… I told him its life threatening and yet he doesn't listen"

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten how stubborn he is. You're reasoning will never change his mind about it" he grinned watching over the dance floor with me "and I'm sure you find it very masculine and attractive, don't you?" he noticed the sudden flush in my face and he amusingly smiled.

"Are you talking about his stubbornness or the bad smoking habit?"

Arthur knew too well that while so many girls made it a point to address that smoking was 'immoral' and horrible for one's heath, a few still found it attractive. I tried to change the subject quick before he could say anything again but then, Arthur nodded up at someone "…speaking of, here comes your Bristol"

Evan came walking by; it was funny how he, too, had one hand in his pocket as he came by. "I'm sorry, they wanted to talk" he raised his shoulders, "It would have been inappropriate if I took with me"

"I know that; it's fine" Not only would that be awkward because I'd be the only woman in a group of smoking men; it really would be a gaffe I'm sure many of the women and parents here would never look past.

"Well anyhow,

I was tired, he was tired. This moment and scene was familiar, so very familiar. I sat in the passenger seat so lazy that everything felt like I was enveloped in steam. His sighs and subtle hums were my lullaby and the streams of lights whizzing past was my movie to help me sleep.

But you see, I could have never slept in a situation like this especially when he crept up on me like this.

"Let's just leave" his voice was so calm and low that it seemed like he was joking.

I giggled "we already did. We're on our way home"

"No… that's not what I mean…"

I had been slouching before, but now I found a little strength to push myself up and sit somewhat properly to watch Evan's face. He glanced at me every few seconds with a small smile spread on his deep pink lips.

"…to Milan maybe? Or even Berlin?"

"Right now?" Was he serious or just pulling my leg?

"Yes right now" his smile grew wider and oddly so did mine "They aren't that far, we can come home a two or three days… "

I couldn't see why he actually wanted to go… escape all this pressure we'd just when buried under maybe? Whatever the case, the idea wasn't bad, spontaneous-yes, but very wanted.

I smiled warmly and nodded my head like a two year old and he quickly took route to the nearest airport. At that moment I didn't even care that I didn't have any real luggage or money of my own but I did just want to leave. Mostly because of what was going on around us. We were tired of family and friend; we just needed each other at the moment.

_Author's Note:_

_It really didn't take me this long to write such a short and round-about chapter, in fact this had been sitting in my documents for a while now and I really thought I'd uploaded them before but I guess I didn't…. so here you are. I'm sorry it's a little… um boring? But I had a lot of things going on when I was writing this, but have no fear summer is here and I'm even currently working on the next chapter :)_


	17. Living Incartion of Her Other Life

We reached the airport shortly and he'd taken everything underneath his wing. He paid for everything, planned everything and knew what he was doing. I felt so completely useless and incapable but that wasn't the worst part. I had nothing; I was one hundred percent vulnerable at this moment and I didn't like that; not at all.

"Here" I could only imagine the face I was making when he'd broken me out of my thoughts.

Evan had taken off his tuxedo coat and was now handing it over to me. I watched him oddly and then noticed why he'd handed me the coat; a few men were giving me peculiar looks because of the dress: I was out of place. That's when he stuck one arm right around my bare back and brought me closer.

"We look like we've just eloped" he whispered with a light chuckle still, all the while, glaring down some man who'd made the mistake of staring at me a while ago.

I chuckled with him just cause; no really laugh was behind it. I took his coat slowly and struck my arms into the sleeves and tightly wrapped it around myself.

The clerk finally looked up from her screen and returned Evan his credit card; he was then forced to look away from the man and at the clerk.

"Your flight's already boarding first class passengers, you'd better hurry" she handed the two tickets to Evan.

He nodded a thanks for the heads up and then turned to me.

I was displeased…. Yeah I felt so very incapable and useless.

"Evan, first class is expensive…."

He sighed, taking my hand and hurriedly leading me away from the desk and towards our gate "Don't worry about it"

It was hard keeping pace and dodging the crowds of people going in out of gates and side shops with heels on. "Don't worry about it? That's a great deal of money…. I feel horrible" I was panting between every word.

"It's just money" we reached our gate at last and perfectly on time. Evan handed the tickets to the check in post and then we proceeded down the passageway that bridged the plane and building together.

"If it was always _just_ money, third world countries wouldn't be what they are today."

He made a face "You know what I mean"

We passed the greeting flight attendant and then found our way up to the first class seating. Since he was in front of me and it was easier for Evan to sit by the window and me to take the seat by the passageway; it was a two seater.

I snickered at his comment "No Evan, I don't know what you mean because frankly I've never really had _that_ much money in my life"

In all honesty, while my parents and family are a little privileged and belong to a pretty high social class due to ancestry, I wouldn't consider ourselves wealthy… and also, it's just now that I hold a high-esteemed job do I finally make that kind of money, but before hand we've just been normal part of that upper middle class. Nevertheless, it just bothered me, how he could run around with all that money and not think about the aftermath…

"Just relax Kallin, I know you're on edge because of that girl…"

I loved how he was careful in not speaking her name to me.

"….just… go to sleep" he slide his eyes close and comfortable leaned lowed on his chair.

He told me before not to worry about all that, but I just can't help it; she just reminds me of everything I'm being thrown into, the society, his wealth and family and how I'm not ready for it at all.

"Hey"

I snapped out of my thoughts when he called out to me. I looked at him and noticed him watching me with one eye open; I guess he'd noticed how much of a worry wart I was being.

"I'm taking you away from all that for a reason." Evan grinned.

I didn't sleep on the way to Madrid. Although Evan took to the up the opportunity to fully catch up with his hours of sleep, I found myself playing with the new addition of the engagement band on my finger or lightly chatting with this very nice young girl just across from us. She was a young blonde and blue eyed girl of probably eighteen or nineteen and from what she'd told me, she was running away from her family. Why? -To live with her freelance painter of boyfriend, Carlo, in Madrid.

I was listening in astonishment of what she was saying…. Maybe I was jealous of her courage and then maybe I was surprised of how she'd just caused so much devastation to her family and parents.

"After that summer I wanted to return to him as quickly as I could…" she went on, looking away from me and kind of searching something on the floor.

I followed her gaze but right when I'd joined her, she blinked and gazed up at me with those crystal blue eyes.

"…My parent's don't understand how much we really do love each other…" it was like she was trying to convince me that they did.

I edged on my seat to whisper back to her; although there weren't many passengers, the conversation seemed so intimate I didn't want curious ears to listen. -No or maybe I was really just so quiet about this because I was embarrassed. Not for her or me, but at the whole situation; it seemed so odd and risky to run away that I'd started to take the whole concept as taboo.

"It's hard to divide your love to different parties, but it not only love that's forcing you to run away, isn't it?"

Her name was Imogene and I found that funny because of the way her eyes just seemed to have grown bigger at the way she starred at me.

Yes this girl was courageous, rebellious, and a little ridiculous for her decision but I found innocence in her eyes.

"..You're doing it for your happiness" a small and genuine small spread on my lips "…for yourself"

She believed she was innocent in her decision because she was doing this for herself. But why does that sound so wrong? Well because it seems selfish, but that isn't case at all. I think all she really wants is happiness and isn't that such an innocent thought?

She tucked her bang behind her ears as she realized this with a small smile herself.

I resumed my upright position on my chair still watching her "yes they're sacrifices and some hard obstacles, but if you're happy…"

"I am…I can't picture my future any other way but with Carlo" She gleefully smiled again at me but this time nodded slightly at Evan behind me "You understand, don't you?"

I followed her to glance at him behind me. Evan was slouched on his chair, silently sleeping- his chest rising only slightly every second. He slept a little too comfortably and gracefully on a plane; his dark locks swept across his face, his skin-a flawless marble and dark mauve lips pursed only enough to allow him to breath through them could still time.

I looked back at her hopeful face and let out a tiny breath. After a description like that what do you think I'm supposed to say?

Her eyes sparkled for she'd just confirmed her notion about the two of us, but I felt like she was think we too were running away…. I suppose in a sense we were, but it wasn't how she was imagining. But it was odd when she didn't ask me directly of our situation; I felt like she'd poured so much of soul and I, too, had to do the same to be even. Then again I think she felt we were already on the same page, and she now nothing to lose, so why wouldn't see tell all these things.

"Are you happy with him?" She was asking this question not to be blunt; I think it because she just wanted to know everything would be okay in the end. To know if she was leaving her family in Cambridge, it was because she was going to spend the rest of her life happy in her lover's arms, not to end up heartbroken and penniless on some corner of a street.

I let out a small laugh and tilted my head a bit before a nodded with a childish smile.

* * *

We parted our separate ways from the departure gate.

"Will you be alright?" in the sea of enthusiastic relatives and friends searching for their loved ones departing the plane, Imogene hadn't found Carlo and so aimlessly walked forward, still narrowing her eyes every few moments to only confirm who she thought to be Carlo wasn't him at all.

Evan didn't particularly know why or who I was talking to, and so only politely waited for me to finish the conversation.

"Yeah..." she nodded, tightening her grip on the handle of her carry-on and then looked up at me and then nodded a small hello to Evan before speaking again "He's probably still in traffic…. You two should get on your way"

"alright then…" I smiled and a waved "goodbye" I started following Evan, who's started to latch hands with mine. He too nodded a goodbye out of curtsy. "…good luck"

She tucked her bangs behind her ear smiling a still too low before waving at me.

I really didn't want to leave her their so lonely, but I ended up turning my back on her and following Evan.

"Who was that?..."

I still doubted my decision in not waiting with her, but then again she was just someone I'd met on the plane…

"…Kallin?" Evan spoke again with a light chuckle trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him questioningly starring at me a bit confused.

"Just this girl I happened to strike a conversation with on the plane…" I thought again of how lonely that girl must be feeling, it felt horribly wrong to have left her there "…. Do you think we should have stayed until her boyfriend arrived?"

"Her boyfriend? How would you know…."

Evan looked at me in disbelief but when he saw the real concern I had on my face, he found it amusing that I had so easily become attached to some stranger from the plane ride

"-Yeah…" I spoke meekly, "well she told me…"

He sighed "I'm sure she'll be fine. I applaud your genuine concern, but, to be frank, you've only known her for a couple of hours. I don't think she really needs you to get involved in her affairs."

What did he know…

I eventually shrugged at him and let the dark haired boy lead me out of the airport. With no baggage to claim, we passed the carousels and made our way a station where Evan could rent a car for our stay here.

"Don't tell me you know Spanish too…" he let go of my hand as he approached the stylishly dressed and curly haired man at the desk.

Anything else up his sleeves and I was could officially say I was engaged to Superman.

"I don't…" he tilted his head in playful annoyance of how I was mocking him. "But I'm sure at an _international_ airport, they have multilingual clerks"

Okay so I was engaged to Batman.

"Smart ass…"

Maybe it came out to louder then a muffled whisper because even the clerk peered up at me. Evan grinned amused before turning to the clerk.

"Can ah' help you?" his accent wasn't as thick but it was clearly evident.

"Yeah, hi, can…"

I strolled off the side, waiting with crossed arms and watching the scenes of an airport at night. Business men and women strode across with heavy laptop bags and cell phones in hand, pools of abroad students leaving for home and a few couples and...Suddenly I'd noticed her from the corner of my eyes; they were by the baggage carousel as he helped her with getting her bags. There she was both a little stressed and yet so relieved because he was by her side.

I tried to wave hi from across the walkway and when Imogene noticed a bright smile spread across her lips as she waved back.

Carlo wasn't the type that I'd first perceived him as. He seemed different then when she'd explained to be that he was a 'freelance' artist who'd thrown away his real job for his true passion. With his wide almond brown eyes he looked up at his girlfriend before following her gaze towards me. When he's just noticed me, he nodded with a slight and humble smile, while letting down the last bag he'd been hurling off the carousel for Imogene.

My first judgment was wrong about him; I was skeptical of his real drive to keep his girl safe and happy, but I clearly found how genuine and modest this man was.

"Alright..." Evan sighed, swinging from behind the desk to me, putting a hand on my lower back. "...I've-..." he'd suddenly noticed my own grin towards the couple as his voice trailed off.

When the two's gazes fell upon him, Evan gestured his own polite hello. "… Told you she'd be fine" he whispered.

* * *

"I thought this all wouldn't intimidate me… but it really does…" I spoke openly as I moved my head from my pillows to his.

He too was just starring at the ceiling with me when I noticed him slowly look sideways towards me.

"…I'm afraid…" I muttered in a hushed breath. Am I allowed to say that?

Evan closed his eyes listening to me but then parted his lips only slightly to speak "you shouldn't be afraid of anything…"

"How lightly you put everything"

He broke his plain façade with a small smile. "Not at all, I'm trying to make you realize that what you find so frightening is just because of your reluctant habit in recognizing that I'm here too" Evan finally looked directly at me with that odd hazel combination of cloud gray and sun fire orange eyes.

Easily, he'd silenced me with that comment and look.

"…why should you ever be afraid when you're not the only one going it alone?"

"I…" I turned my whole body towards him to face him. It was a question but it wasn't meant ...that or because I didn't know how to answer the question myself.

I stopped myself and closed my eyes with my own small smile and nestled my head in the crook of his neck. He didn't care how much it probably did tickle him; he just hugged me closer to him. I should have cried, I don't think anyone's ever felt so comfortably wanted, cherished and blissfully sleepy.

I slept in his coat, in his embrace and on his pillow that first night.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_First off, I'm sorry if their are any mistakes that might slip up (i re-read over and over again but i never seem to catch them all...) but i really didn't want to dwell on this chapter any longer then I already have...Also, sorry if it's a little choppy...  
_

_Anyway, this chapter, though it really shouldn't have, was difficult for me to write. I right a lot of love stories but I've noticed I never make them all 'lovey-dovey' and I tend to fend that stuff off until later and so when this chapter came around I found it extremely hard to write this….that's why it took so long for me to post it- well that and I was actually writing the two chapters after the next one. (I'm an impulsive writer, when I feel it I just write it at that moment or else I know if I wait too long, all my juices will drain away….lol so yeah… those chapters, I'm glad to say, will be epic and awesome X) Things _


	18. Sweet as Honey

_A cute fluff chapter…. Well not really fluff as in that kind of **fluff** but it's a light, airy and adorable chapter. x) Thought we'd just let the problem go for one chapter and let the two have a good time. (so basically it's a filler chapter) So for you Kallin and Evan lovers, this is for you. Oh and I'd recently watched Howl's __Moving__Castle__ again and so this chapter (well the first part) was basically inspired by the Theme song of the movie. Review and Rate! It always makes me happy when you all do, really… I cry with happiness :`)_

* * *

I was embarrassed for the both us; this was humiliating.  
"Oh come on..."  
I was so reluctant in talking his hand and shoulder, blushing the whole time.  
The two street violinist and guitarist latched on like enthusiastic romantics, playing graceful and an adequately slow tempoed notes.  
"...we never had a proper dance at the engagement" his hand on my waist interrupted me from the delighted onlooking tourists I'd been watching accumulate around us. When I'd turned to meet his eyes, they, for once, seemed so lively and vivaciously childish.  
The melody paced into a comfortable harmony, filling up the street. And before I could have a say in any of it, Evan whisked me from my feet in graceful circles. I was laughing the whole time, at first from the nervous embarrassment but then just because how of fun it was starting to feel.  
He smiled, chuckling with his own amusement because of how I was starting to loosely follow his steps.  
The violinist, himself, was having fun playing such smooth sweet and rapid notes and that sort of hype had created a large crowd- all excited to join in. It was the gradual Spanish flair growing from the two musicians that had eventually drew in a local young Spanish couple who'd walked into the scene. Their charisma was wonderful and exciting; the girl tugged her boyfriend's hand, twisting her hips with such passion for the music. It was all so chaotic and energetic and yet so innocent.

The music was building up and so where the people who would ever so often yell and laugh with so much glee. Children watched mesmerized and old couples watched innocently jealous.  
I was swung into two another circle Evan had lead us into, my whole arm clutching his shoulder as he did so. "Evan!" I let out a winded laugh, my hair flipping in all directions. I wanted to remember that moment forever, everyone's laughter, merriment, carelessness, the energy, all the colors and then his genuine laugh. But, then, just as quickly as I'd come to love the moment, he swiftly lead me out. While hastily running out of the growing chaos, Evan tossed a nice wad of change into the two musicians open trunks, still, all the while, laughing with me.  
It was like a short and sweet ride; I was exhilarated from the rush and begged for more in the inside.

We'd ducked into another narrow cobble stoned street leaving the fading music behind.  
"…I'm not much of a Spanish dancer" Evan finally confessed with a slightly nervous chuckle looking back behind us, mentioning at how the music had gradually turned into an intense upbeat tango.  
"Why of course, you're English born..." I stopped walking along him just as he'd looked back at me. I smirked at with one raised eyebrow, gesturing one hand towards him "...you're more of the graceful classical type" this time I wanted to, and he saw in my face. Maybe that's why he was so keen on taking my hand with a quick inward smile. "We don't need music…"

He took a soft grip of my hand and then placed a hand on my back. My heels clicked against the stone as we slowly swayed in simple steps.

I lifted my chin to better see his face, he'd been starring me the whole time with a transfixed smile.

"...what?" I whispered with a light laugh-no a giggle because I felt embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

Evan nodded his head "nothing at all…" he spoke in a tone of tease and love. And then his lips met mine, softly. It was sweet as milk and honey and mild but it still seemed to draw up most of my strength and left me weak, making me stop dancing and grasp at his arms and shoulders. We exchanged kisses for the longest time; I didn't want to let him go.


	19. And Bitter as a Pill

_Author's Note:_

_And so, finally, this is the chapter I've been anxious for you all to read. I really loooove it. [I'm not trying to toot my own horn, I'm just happy it came out the way I wanted it to :) ] _

_I know I ask all time, but can you all please review this chapter to let me know how it is? ….pretty please lol…Be brutally honest and critic like crazy, I like a in-depth review… really … it makes my day. _

* * *

Preparations for the wedding became a bigger emphasis for everyone once we'd returned. The whole mansion was fretting about the close date. After all it was only five weeks away. Butlers and maids rushed to aid the party planners that would often make a trip here to plan out a 'theme' for the wedding with the designs of the mansion in mind. It was just assumed that we'd have the ceremony here because that'd been the way the last hundred something generations did it.

Mr. Adams and my father left everything to the women and so my mother and Aunt Daphne were panicking that I didn't have a dress even picked out let alone have any altered. Olivia seemed to always spend time with Arthur; but in a purposefully way. They took continuous trips to the city for errands Mrs. Clark, who was also helping out with the wedding, assigned them. I was caught between everything. As much as I was excited about it, I felt like I didn't have much say on anything; I was just the Barbie doll to these girls who where having the time of their lives planning the perfect dream wedding for me and "Ken".

It was hard to actually spend time with Evan with so many fussing around us. Although we'd have a few moments together, it seemed like Evan often blockaded himself in his office or library, burying himself in his studies and work….

"The second one she tried on was even better, no Margaret?"

It'd been a long day of trying on wedding dress after wedding dress, but we still hadn't decided on one… Mrs. Clark was set on the second mermaid styled dress I'd tried. Of course everything I tried had sleeves of was either going to be tailored to have one because of the tradition, so this dress had a fitted quarter cut lace sleeves. To be honest that dress was least favorite but I didn't want to upset Mrs. Clark, for she almost cried when she saw me on that one….why she cried, I just don't know

"No, no… "Aunt Daphne interrupted my mother. She was the last to walk in through the door of the mansion.

She, of course, was set on another design…. "The fifth one was just so beautiful. So elegant and floral…." She beamed at the thought. Her pick was a dress with no real body that many wedding dresses had. It was simple in cut; it had small half sleeve, a nice high collar and open back and the whole thing was in floral lace….

"I guess we'll just have to go back tomorrow" my mother was disappointed. She was sure we were going to find something today, but to her dismay, picking out a wedding dress was harder than she remembered it to be. "We're already on a time constraint… let's try to finalize our decision tomorrow…"

The two women stood silent nodded at my mother's comment at the foyer, they were all still thinking about their favorite pick and how they were possibly going to persuade me to pick theirs….

"Don't worry…" Olivia suddenly came up on my from behind, whispering in my ear "I know you like the Basque waisted one. We'll persuade them tomorrow" she winked at me and I just smiled at her.

"Well it's pretty late…. I should head home before Turner gets worried" Mrs. Clark began.

"I should head out, as well. I wouldn't feel comfortable heading home any later than I already have to …" my mother courteously asked the two to stay and just chat but they kindly refused. After all, it was already past eleven at night.

"…. Good night Kallin… Olivia" I acknowledged them with my own 'good night' and Olivia politely waved a goodbye.

When they finally left, my mother left up to her room, kissing me lightly on the forehead for a good night's sleep. And then there were only me and Olivia standing in the foyer.

The blonde smiled at me somewhat victoriously and then yawned loudly, finally letting me go and stretching her arms high and wide. "I think Mrs. Clark likes me"

"She likes everybody…" I rolled my eyes heading towards the staircase.

"I know… but I think she's really taking a liking to me" she cheerfully stated.

I knew what she was trying to get at and I didn't want to encourage anything. As much as Arthur and Olivia seemed to make a very nice couple, I didn't want to give her false hope. Like Evan, Arthur will probably, more or less, have an arranged marriage as well, and Olivia is just well… not part of that circle. I know I have no right to talk like since I'm not even in that circle, but the Clarks are pretty respectable people here; they're bound to choose a high ranked candidate for their son… Sure Olivia is smart, she, too, went to NYU, studied abroad and holds a strong position for a job which seems to pay pretty nicely … but I'm sure they don't know that Olivia was adopted, she's not from here-not used to the manner of this type of life…. These would never be a factor for me, it's too shallow, but have you seen this society…

I didn't answer her and when I didn't, she stopped walking up the stairs and suddenly turned around. "Hey…." Her voice was low and suddenly serious. "You've been very quiet today… what's up?"  
I bobbed out of my thoughts and looked up at her; she was standing a good five steps above me, close to the entrance into the third floor of the mansion. "It's nothing"

"Kallin"

I didn't answer and started to walk up the stairs again. I wasn't in the mood for a heart-to-heart talk at the moment.

"Fine…" she spoke a little defeated and at that moment I felt like a jerk for being so arrogant.

"No… Olivia"

She nodded her head and quickly started to walk up the stairs. "Goodnight" now I knew why I called her my best friend… She realized and understood what I was going through and she knew if she aggravated me right now, even though I usually steered clear of confrontations, even I would get really upset at her.

"Goodnight…" I whispered.

In an instant, she was gone and there I stood on the staircase alone.

At night this place seemed truly frightening. In this section of the mansion it seemed that the light never really reached the high ceilings. Sometimes I really did consider if this place was haunted…The doors of the top two floors were always closed… it played with my fear and curiosity.

No I shouldn't….

I looked up at the gate of the fifth floor, you could see it from here, but the only way to get to it was to walked all the way across the wing of the fourth floor and take another flight of stairs to walk across an empty open wing and then finally would you really be in front of the fifth floor entrance gate…

Everyone's asleep, what harm could this do… I'm sure it's not even locked….

It only took me a minute to convince myself to actually venture on this journey… ghosts don't exist and even if they did they're just apparitions… how could they possibly harm… but I'm jumping to conclusions….I'm sure they were just pulling my leg when Arthur and Evan told me their story.

I swallowed my fear and passed the entryway to the third floor to continue to the fourth. I tried hard to stay silent but in all the silence I clearly heard the beating of my heart. It pounded so loud in my ears, I became anxious. When I finally stood upon the gate, I took a heavy breath. If anything the hardest part of this adventure was going to be to pass this wing without catching the attention of Evan or Mr. Adams.

Slowly, I placed my sweaty palms on the knob of the gate, I was sure to twist it leisurely so it wouldn't make any noise.

I didn't even get to open the door when I heard Mr. Adam's voice bellowing on the other side "Evan!"

I sunk… I don't think I dashed from one point to another so fast in my life. Panting, I quickly galloped down the flight and reached the entryway of the third floor. My stomach twisted because of how frightening it all was.

I didn't care of what was going on and why Mr. Adam's was yelling at Evan, no less…

Quickly, I ducked behind the doorway wall and just in time, when I peaked to get a good look, Mr. Adams was exiting through that entrance, letting the light from that floor escape into the stairwell. He wore a pained expression on his face… and seemed so disappointed and so very frustrated. When he got close to this gate I let go of my grip on the wall and sprinted into my bedroom...

* * *

I tried again the next night but failed…. Then again the night after but then chickened out… another night I was just too tired and forgot about my plans. A whole week flew by and I hadn't accomplished my goal. I was more preoccupied in reaching that floor than the wedding preparations.

One night, I had finally found enough guts; enough was enough. I was going to go to the floor and find out what was in there, once and for all.

And so I did, it was perfect. I learned quickly that Mr. Adams always returned late from the office on Tuesdays... the only problem here was Evan. But I'd be able to handle that; if he ever caught me. I'd just say I was here to see him. But I doubt the fact that he was actually awake at such late an hour.

I'd managed to get past opening the door… finally. When I tiptoed into the fourth floor, I noticed the drastic difference between the lower three floors and this one. This hallway was much more dark and by that I mean their was no real lighting, only gold and glass oil lamps drilled to the wall lit the hallway. The walls were all clothed in dark purple wallpaper with velvet black floral patterns. It was all depressing, but still kept an odd elegant manor…to say the least it was all odd.

All was going smooth; I maintained a swift and cautious pace because if I were ever too slow someone was bound to find me and if I was too fast I'd easily become reckless and careless.

I found Evan's bedroom at last; it was the last one on the left before the hallway split two opposite directions. The only reason I knew it was his was because I found him in it…

The door was slightly open and it was silent enough for me to hear his breathing. I was afraid that he would be able to notice me once I passed….

I slowed my pace and stopped right before I passed the door. I peaked in, only a little, just enough, so he wouldn't be able to see me.

Evan sat faced away on his bed. His hair was damp and wet so it seemed darker then usual-jet black. And he wore only pants and his watch which was bound around his wrist. I assumed he'd just taken a shower.

The man looked down at his feet; he was worried, frowning and thinking intensely about something. And if I didn't know any better he also seemed frustrated and out of his wit. I'd suddenly forgotten about getting to the fifth floor and I was about to walk in but then he abruptly jerked up, sitting up right.

I panicked, my fear returning and so, like the idiot I tend to become under pressure, I called out to him "Evan?" I turned my head away, pretending as if I'd seen nothing and knocked the door sheepishly.

"y-yea?" he cleared his throat and I heard him shuffling for something.

In a few moments, he swung the door, still pulling down at the hoodie he was probably shuffling to find from before. "….hey…" he sighed,

What do I say? I never planned this thing through… "I-I…-" I looked down at my feet, nervous.

"-Why are you up so late?"

I shook my head and got a grip of myself "shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"How do you know I wasn't just sleeping" Evan smirked, leaning against the doorframe when I looked up at him skeptically.

I let out a small giggle, running a hand through his wet hair "Then you're hair wouldn't be this wet..."

He naively laughed, his hand shooting up to hold mine. "So what are really here for?" his voice went low and soft.

"I haven't seen you around lately…"

Evan let go of my hand and crossed his arms, looking away "I've been busy with work."

I peered up to look at him in the eyes and I found him tense and a little grim, but the feeling was gone before I could pin why he was acting so.

"Is that all?" I poked; trying to pull him out of whatever it was that was bothering him.

It seemed to work when he finally looked at me and smiled "is that all?..." he mocked, making a face, amused, and then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in. He kicked the door closed.

"While you've been stuck in your study, I've been forced to handle all this wedding planning…"

"Oh?" he let go of me and then jumped on his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

I sighed, sitting on the edge, watching him close his eyes and fold his arms underneath it.

"I thought Aunt Daphne had hired a wedding planner for a reason…"

My expression suddenly relaxed at how he seemed to catch me on everything "Still... it's no fun when you're not helping"

Evan opened one eye, taking a heavy breath before blinking both open "I'm sorry…"

I waved it away, trying not to make a big deal because it really wasn't but the boy, finally heaving himself up slightly, pulled at my waist again after snaking an arm around it. I followed, not really thinking about it and just laid next to him. He ran his finger through my hair making me smile; it was a small gesture, but it was reassuring. And then he pressed his lips against mine, lightly nibbling on my bottom lip.

I let go of him just slightly to look at him so tenderly "…Goodnight" with a soft whisper, I kissed him lightly on his lips, dreamingly closing my eyes I did so.

* * *

So easily had I forgotten about why'd I come up here in the first place, but it wasn't hard to regain focus after he fell asleep.

I'd woken up nearly a few hours later, my eyes fuzzy and my body aching for more sleep. But I pushed all that away and slowly slipped out of the covers, rubbing my eyes and picking up one of Evan's sweaters messily thrown over the single chair in the corner.

Maybe it's something psychological, but to me walking up this early, I always felt incredibly cold despite the weather outside. With a yawn, I pulled the soft sweater over my head before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

I was so warm and smug but it wasn't long before I found what I was looking for. Walking up the staircase, I wasn't feeling as nervous as I thought I would have. Finding the key wasn't difficult at all, in fact, it was placed under vase full of dead roses set on the half table next to the only at the end of the stair well gate.

Fingering the inset gold lock on the door, I felt the floor suddenly screech. Startled, I dropped the key to only notice that it was my own stepping that made the noise. I don't know why, but I let out a faint chuckle when I went to pick it up. Maybe I was trying to the ease the tension…

For lack of better wording, it was strange when I finally got to open that door. The large clunk of when the locks opened echoed within the walls of the stairwell; I had this eerie feeling that maybe what I was doing was wrong.

I held my breathe as I stepped in; it was much to hazy and dark to make out anything in particular detail, but once my eyes adjusted, I realized this floor didn't look much different than the fourth.

I gazed at the large collection of statues, portraits and painting of several impossibly gorgeous women and men that hung on the walls. I leaned over one and couldn't help but gingerly touch one of them. It looked so life like that I was expecting to feel the touch of milky and velvety smooth skin when I placed my fingers over the woman's neck. Instead, I felt the cool touch of plastic from the dried and old acrylic paint.

So... this was storage?

I finally let go of the portrait and continued my journey. I hopped from picture to picture; as I advanced further down the corridor, I realized that a few pieces were missing. Some were gone leaving a faded outlines of where they, very long ago, hung; a few were destroyed, ashed gray as if it was incinerated once, and some seemed as though they had been ripped up from a drunken man's rage.

A few family portraits caught my attention-all with different faces of lean and strangely beautiful beings- but not really catching my interest, until I came across one of the last paintings. I hurriedly walked up to it; the familiarity of it seemed enticing. Up until now all the faces were just faces…. But here something felt very real. I ran my fingers across the tear in the middle to connect the seams. When it came together I realized who it was. There stood a striking and slender woman standing under a blooming tree; it was Evan's mother… Evelyn. One hand was placed delicately on the truck of the tree and with the other, in all her poise yet very caring manner; holding the small plump hand of her little boy, Evan. While she wore a narrow and pressed smile, Evan naively took a strong hold of his mother and stood very close to her.

I stared at the picture a few moments before I felt something very off in the scene. The two seemed happy enough, in fact the whole setting was oddly very cheerful and yet I didn't seem to accept it…. I ran my thumb over the tear again and then I suddenly realized where it had stopped—right over Evelyn's pregnant stomach. She covered it with the many layers of her empire dress and leaned close enough against the tree where if you just walked passed this picture you'd never notice. But it was there, a very large belly.

So many questions flooding my head and when my curiosity got the best of me, the scene suddenly seemed so dark. I noticed not a naïve look on Evan's face, but a sad and fearful one in which he had to cling onto his mother's side. His mother didn't even seem quite blissful as I had first perceived her to be, in fact, she seemed in pain, but suppressed it enough to reveal a very fake and thin façade of happiness.

Suddenly, I heard a creak squeak underneath my feet. I felt this horrible drop within my stomach and had this indescribable apprehensive feeling that I was being watched-no stared at. I froze, constant panic seizing my body. I tried to convince myself it was just my own footing again, but I knew in my heart that I hadn't moved or even shifted my weight on my other foot. Although I didn't want to look over my shoulder and behind me because I pictured the most horrific things I could possibly imagine to pop up behind me, I did, out of pure stubbornness and pride.

Slowly I turned my head, peaking over my shoulder and through the thick blanket of hair, I found nothing. I took a heavy and loud sigh of relief, but right when I felt safe again; a figure lurched forward. My scream cracked against the air, so loud as if it were able to shatter diamonds.

I was shaking, I didn't know what to do; I didn't even know what this was, what was happening or if I had just fainted. Nothing seemed tangible and yet I felt the hard sensation of my body being pinned against the wall.

I heard laughter, a demonic and evil laughter that could only belong to an insane serial killer who murdered like a child… just for pure entertainment, pleasure and fun. This laughter came from a _she_….

I couldn't even muffle a 'please' to stop what was happening.

This thing was wild; in amidst the chaos of struggling I finally met my fate when I noticed this girl- No apparition of the sort- pulling at my hair and clawing at my neck, savagely. I shouted and kicked, but she was strong enough to get past all my efforts and then it hit me hard and cold.

I suddenly stopped struggling and horridly felt her mouth pressing against the skin on my neck; goosebumps were forced at the site of the cold touch. I whimpered and felt so out of tune with what was happening…. I felt the sharp searing pain of her teeth puncture my skin, but I did nothing. My senses were soo transfixed on it, that I felt her teeth sink slowly and languidly, so much so, that every small nanometer it sunk into my flesh, the more I felt every part of my body burn, prickle and ache.

But it was suddenly over when she gripped my shoulder and hunched over sickenly. She receded with an appalled and painful look on her face. She clutched her mouth and spit the mouthful of _my _blood.

I wanted to throw up, faint, die; the bloodcurdling screams echoing back inward in my head making my sick to a point beyond belief.


	20. The Truth

Everything was wrong, so horribly wrong and I was terrified- Beyond terrified, I felt dead and I didn't know what to do about it. Everything was numb and all I smelt was the strong putrid smell of my blood on her clothes, it burned my nose. The numbness, however, didn't stop my body from moving on its own; I was shaking violently.

I heard laughter yet again- that same psychotic chortle. My eyes fluttered open, searching for the source even if my mind was telling me not to.

"Filthy blood traitor…" she jeered with a snarl at the same time, spitting more blood onto the floor. And then out of nowhere, she startled me beyond my wits.

It was a girl; a sickeningly pale girl with long thick strands of heavy black hair and dangerously sharp hazel eyes. Maybe that's why when she bent over and pinned my wrists to the floor to glare at me with a wicked grin, I flinched.

"Wh-who are-"

Her hair fell over my face and the blood still on her sharp canines dripped and smeared my cheek.

I couldn't finish my sentence. I was in so much shock I just didn't know what to do. Was she doing to kill me? Bite me yet again? Or devour me, whole?

She hummed before speaking "…So you're the one…" her voice was deep and breathy. "…Miss… Chavez…." The girl placed a long thin finger on my cheek circling it with her nail before harshly pinching it with the help of her thumb-causing me to wince in pain. She giggled with an ecstatic sickening pleasure.

"Please…" I whispered, immediately closing my eyes "... let me go..."

I didn't care how she knew of me, I just wanted to run away and hide. Escape the clutches of this demonic creature.

She aww-ed before touching my hair "but when how would I be able to get acquainted with my sister-in-law"

My eyes flew open and I starred at the being. My body was turning into knots and I suddenly couldn't breathe.

Sister-in-law?

I studied her hard; so that painting…. Mrs. Adams was pregnant then… Evan had a sister… a younger sister… and this girl was it? …B-but…

I stared at her again and her eyes were that same hazel, that same color I always saw in him. But this girl was a-

"My dearest family never told you?" her voice went a high out of anger "… well then…"

"-y-you're a vampire?" I could never fathom such a thought but the way she bite me, the fear she'd implanted into my heart… it was hard to deny any of it.

Her face went smug and her eyes narrowed as she licked her lips, bringing her face closer to mine. I instantly closed my eyes again, scared "….why, are you afraid?"

When I didn't answer she laughed harder. "You shouldn't be Kallin; you do have traces of vampire in your blood"

Impossible….That could never be. These creatures aren't even real, and… I'm not…. -No, my family isn't a band of vampires… That's simply untrue. Or else I'd know; I'd feel it!

"Celeste!" the voice was loud like thunder and cracked against our moment of silence; if I hadn't turned my head to face the door at the end of the corridor I would have never knew it was Evan. He stood their, dark in his features; his face tense and stern with so much anger and frustration.

"E-Evan…"

His eyes suddenly softened out of horror of the blood around my neck.

"-don't call me by that name!" she grunted, and before I could make sense of any of it, I was being held forcefully against her body. She was quick, unnaturally quick, to shut the door on Evan with a sneer.

"Celeste!" he roared

"You'd thought you'd keep her to yourself? Besides… " She held me close by my neck, her arms wrapped around it. "… She came to me…"

The boy grunted, trying to open the door with so much force that I saw the wood starting to crack and crawl around the hinges.

"w-what…"

"They never told you?"

I was in shock and I didn't know what was going on….

With wide eyes filled with so much hatred and terror, I watched her studying me with a wicked grin. "You weren't brought into this family by any chance of luck…"

The door jolted, but Sophia pushed it shut with a snicker, it was all a game to her.

"Chavez…"her lips caressed my last name "…are you really that clueless….you might not be a vampire now but, surely, your four fathers were. In fact…" the woman was inching closer to my neck again and I felt the my body telling-screaming- for me to kick and push her away but I was petrified and transfixed in her grasp as if I couldn't control any limb of my body. "Your father hides many secrets from you"

I recalled her words like a mindless doll because I couldn't believe any of this "my father…"

"…you're _his_ descendent; descendent of a man so powerful, he ruled our race long before our pureblood name even existed and mind you dear, we've been around for a long time" the deriding grin plastered on her lips spread wider, revealing her sharp teeth that never seemed to lose my sight "it's a pity your blood's rotten with so much human I can't even smell the vampire in you… but that doesn't really matter, does it?-"

"-don't listen to her Kallin… please"

I didn't know what to believe. I was dreaming; this all wasn't real at all. I was asleep somewhere else-somewhere so very far away from this place.

"No matter how repulsive it tastes, even a trace of that divine blood is so powerful for us" this woman… creature… vampire… was mad with glee, sniffing my skin.

Why couldn't I scream? Move? Do anything?

And then she hissed low against my skin "And my uncle and brother wanted to harness it"

That had suddenly caught my attention; bringing me back into another state of horror. "…Evan?..."

"I'd never drink her bl-"

"-of course not!" she barked at her brother's loud and violent bellows, slightly moving away from my neck "Instead you'd wait for almighty heirs and children, am I right?"

My eyes grew wide and tears suddenly brimmed and slid over my lids.

"Think of the power it'd bring to our name…." she was mocking someone, someone I believed to be her uncle, Mr. Adams "Our line would rule _The Society_…" but then this creature mumbled low, making a dark face at me ".. That's if she survives delivering the first."

"-Kallin!" it was as if he was pleading for me to listen to him but I was already gone.

"But why wait so long for a child when I can just drink your blood now!"

She was the living embodiment of my deepest fears- clawing at my neck once again. She bit down hard on the crook of my neck, not just her two canines but the two sharp teeth that poked out on the bottom.

Her jaw clenched with so much force that the pain was dulling and excruciating at the same time I heard someone else's scream even if I was sure it was mine. I saw wood splinter around me and I only caught a glimpse of the wrath of a fiancé I didn't know at all before fainting into darkness.

* * *

_Author's Comments:_

_Short but to the point and it finally answers a few major questions but definitely not all. So more of your questions will be answered in the next the few chapters. Oh and I've concluded that I'll be writing a sequel… or spin-off… or whatever after I'm done with this series. In fact, I know I will be because I already wrote a chapter for it x) lol. It's different…. A lot different from most of my stories because I tend to write in 1st person as the female character but this time I think I want to write it in the male's perspective... okay that's enough….. I don't want to leak out too much information until I'm near the end of this series because it will all make sense later...I'll just let you all suffer with anticipation for the time being mwahahahaaaa… ;P By the way thanks for reading! Thanks to all my reviewers and to keep me happy please rate and review even more… well if you want to, or course. =) _


	21. The Hunter's Fawn

_It's been awhile hasn't it?... yeah... School started and life came knocking at my door, but I finally finished this chapter. You guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write for me; after a writing gazillion application essays and running out of my creative juice, writing this chapter was like mining for diamonds in a backyard... _

_Still, hope you enjoy. The beginning starts out with Evan's point of view and then part two is back to Kallin's.  
_

* * *

**Evan's Point of View**

Kallin's body shook violently in shock; her eyes wandered aimlessly and subconsciously; and the blood gargled and oozed from her wounds. My heart quaked at the site.  
I should have watched her... I knew something was wrong the minute I had woken up...

I was infuriated with this woman who shared my same blood….

"How are mum and daddy? You aren't ready to join them yet, uncle, are you?" she barked taunting at Uncle Nero who'd immediately stopped me from ripping the heart right out of her.  
"Take her, quickly!" my uncle struggled to keep a grasp of Celeste who was now demonically screaming and trying to claw herself away from his manhandling arms.  
With hated eyes I meet hers; her hair wildly fell over her face as she sneered at me and almost snickered. Those eyes still held the same deep iniquity I, too late, figured out when I was just a child. That deep hatred for her family was still instilled in her heart. She hadn't changed at all; in fact, she'd grown to be so much worse- a monster who dwelled too much in her past and evils.

I tore my gaze away from hers; I'd damned her long ago; if it wasn't the Council and the laws of the pureblood she wouldn't be here.

"Go!" Uncle Nero's eyes grew wide at my hesitance; but this hesitance wasn't from my thoughts. Just as I'd started to leave, he pierced his hand deep into her chest, causing Celeste to catch her screams in her throat. She suddenly went cold and stark white at the face, bewildered at the agonizing pain she was felling creeping over her body.

"…U-"

Blood sprayed out of her chest, as he crushed her bone and grappled at her heart.

"Leave I said!" he bellowed and I quickly averted my eyes from the bloody horror.

I grunted, swallowing the tight wad in my throat hastily picking up Kallin's limp body. I hadn't walked two feet before finding Arthur, his face dark. I knew he'd just witnessed all of this and still choose to say nothing about the matter than just think of Kallin "... she...-" his eyes darted from the scene behind to the blood soaking and dripping from Kallin's clothes  
"a seal... the seal " I spat disoriented from everything that was going on as I laid her down  
"you don't want to turn her into one instead" his voice was sinking every time he knelt closer to us- watching me fumble to move away Kallin's locks away from the bloody mess on her neck.  
Arthur was referring to how she was already starting to die- the first stage of the transformation- but I could never allow that.

The irony, I could force her into this lifestyle and yet I was afraid of forcing her to live forever with me.  
"I can't..." my fists tightened. I was still fighting with myself and this guilt hadn't completely faded either; if anything, it had just completely devoured me..  
"... the seal will hurt you and her... and-"  
"-turning her into one would hurt her even greater, no?" I finally found the two bite marks under all the red.  
Wary, Arthur watched as I brought my wrist to my mouth.  
"What do suppose would happen... she isn't entirely human you know..."  
I felt the deep pain in my gums at two teeth slowly grew down, irritating my guns.  
"I just..." I didn't care at the moment; I was only transfixed on the thought of keeping her alive and mostly the human she was. That's what I'd fallen in love with.  
The girl quivered subconsciously, letting out a deep throated and agonizing groan, at the touch of Arthur's hands trying to wipe away the blood.  
I knew he couldn't take it; the whole time my friend drew the seal with her blood on her neck; Kallin's cold and deathly feel made him grim.  
I bit hard on my wrist, puncturing two holes from which the red goo instantly started to seep out from.

It would be worse than death; I'd want her- no, her blood- even more because now it was mine and only mine. She'd be blood supply and if I'd ever be denied of access, I'd enter an oblivion of madness, I'm sure. That's why it's something forbidden amongst us, it could draw even the purest and tamest of us to turn barbarian. But there were advantages in this curse, it was would save her, keep her life stronger as long it was bonded with mine.

Though, would Kallin ever understand afterward? Would she forgive me for causing her so much pain?  
"-Evan..." Arthur suddenly grabbed my hand just before I was about to smear my own over the holes on Kallin's neck and the bloody marks he'd draw an intricate design  
"…what…"  
His blue eyes were filled with genuine worry for not just her but the both of us.

"She loves you…"

I took a heavy breath letting the sight of her mad state burn my memories.

What was he trying to say? "I -I...know"

Aggressively, I tore my arm away and pressed my blood with her-Infusing mine with hers through the seal.  
She screamed, clawing at her neck even when her eyes were, now, glued shut.  
Arthur held her arms in place; letting the blood sink into her wound.

I knew Kallin did but she'd never forgive me for any of this. I've ruined that pretty innocence.

* * *

**Kallin's Point of View**

"How did she-?"  
"I don't know..." there was a deep rooted sound of worry in the voice "... the key was in my room... it has been-"  
"-someone had been coming up to see her?" the voice finally whispered harshly  
I didn't hear an answer and when I didn't I realized I wasn't just dreaming. In the hazy fog that blanketed my vision, my eyes still roamed around for an explanation.  
"...what did you do with her"  
Evan ...?  
The voice didn't answer Evan straight away "…it wont be long before The Society figures out-"  
Then, suddenly, I felt a hot and unbearable sensation throbbing on my neck; my hand instantly shot up to the spot which pricked even more against the touch.  
There was an involuntary moan that escaped my lips suddenly catching what appeared to be Evan's and Mr. Adams' attention who were the ones chatting near the window of this room.  
"Kallin..."  
my eyes grew wide with trepidation, shock, and a wallowing sadness.  
"Kallin!" there stood my mother and father near the door with Arthur next to them. She'd been crying; her red puffy face had been buried into father's chest before pulling up to see me.  
But nothing else worried me more than the sight of Evan, a... vampire trying to come near me and console me?  
I started crying with fear covering my head; he was like her-a monstrous being who feed on humans and their blood, and Mr. Adams probably wasn't better, in fact this whole god damn manor was probably filled with vampires.  
"Go away!" I cried closing my eyes shut and covering myself in this blanket  
He stopped, suddenly stricken by my words "Kallin...?" it soft but deceiving.

I've been lied to throughout my entire life. I can't feel those roots that that woman told me of, and is that wrong? No… I don't want to be a vampire; or even a descendant of one. Neither do I want to be married to one.

"Please!" my cry ended up croaking out my throat like a plead.

"Let her rest…" I heard Mr. Adams whisper low.

"No... But Kallin..." my mother was still crying, hiccuping after every word "…dear…"

"Nero is right, honey"

I didn't' care for any of them; how could my mother be so pathetic; she knew and never chose to tell me anything.

I heard her sniffle in her words when my father stopped her and shuffled her out of the room with the uncle besides him. But he was still here.

"Kal-"

I covered my head tighter, shutting my eyes to a point where I was seeing colors underneath my lids while I nodded a no. I didn't want to speak to him—I couldn't get myself to.

I felt Evan's hesitation and for moment I felt a hand graze over my blanketed shoulder but it was gone as fast as I'd fretfully twitched and shrugged at the feeling. He was gone.

I'd unexplainably screamed and cried silently into my pillow but the realization that I couldn't even let out a sound made me cry harder. Like the innocent fawn I was, I'd trapped my foot in chain and now the hunter was dragging me to the butcher. I was feeble, caged, and consumed in anguish and hatred.


	22. A Helpless Little Brother

_Author's Comments_

_It's been quite some time since my last update and I'm very sorry it took this long for this chapter. I took a little fanfic hiatus in order to finish all my college apps and senior stuff. Only now, during winter break, did I get a chance to get back to this. _

_Well I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

I wish I'd fallen asleep after then. I felt nothing and I just wanted to sleep because lying awake seemed torturous and suffocating. I couldn't get myself to, however.

I'd been still from the numbness, watching the inside of the blanket, but when I finally tossed and turned on to my other side, in all my humiliation and horror, I found Arthur sitting on the small loveseat across the room.

"H-how long have you been here?" I demanded through a shaky voice and he just nodded, looking down at his fingers.

"Long enough…"

It was not just mortifying but frightening to think he'd been sitting here quietly while I had my fit.

"I'm sorry. I was told to remain here to make sure of your well being"

Arthur seemed different. The way he talked and the mannerisms led me to believe this was the result of more than just his pity towards me. It was as if he were subservient to me; yes, I always knew he was loyal to Evan, but right now it felt like maybe there was something more to the story.

"I'm alright, you can leave."

The boy ruffled his curly bangs back and nodded a no. "I can't do that"

"Can't? Or you won't?" I asked, sniffling and assumed my normal demeanor again.

"Both…"

I disregarded the softness to his voice "Where's Olivia?" I insisted immediately. For all I knew he was probably a vampire as well…. I just wanted the people I knew- humans- to make me feel safe and at home. Granted, I was being forced to accept that I wasn't just human, but I was mostly that, right?

"She came to see you before, but you were not awake then-,"

He was talking so calmly that it angered me, "-so where is she now?"

Arthur sighed and then responded again with a slow and surprisingly humble pace "In her room, perhaps"

Why was he acting this way? Now that I knew about my lineage would this mean they would acknowledge it too, and directly?

My face was cold and tense and I watched Arthur with frustrated eyes but then I realized the real worry buried behind his seemingly passive blue eyes. "Arthur…?" my shoulders slumped forward and I couldn't stand looking at him any longer that I had to look down at my lap, trying to withstand my guilt and self pity, "…what has happened?...," I whispered childishly, rubbing at my eyes, "…what will happen?"

I heard him shuffle in his seat- uncrossing his legs to stand up and slowly walk towards me. "Kallin…" He quickly understood what I was talking about or then again I think he always knew what I was thinking about. Over my childish outburst and want for Olivia to comfort me, Arthur knew that I was only asking for such demands because I couldn't take in the idea that my fate would lie with vampires.

"…are you afraid?" his voice trailed as he lightly sat down on the bed.

Was I? Or was I overwhelmed? Hurt?

I shrugged my shoulders still not able to look Arthur directly in the eyes.

"I'm not what you think I am," he flipped my bangs away from my face to meet my eyes as if trying to make me understand, but I wasn't getting the clear message.

"What?…," my voice started to trail and he presumed his bit with a brisk cough.

"I'm sorry for everything…," Arthur tried to seem strong and confident, possibly, for me, but there was a glint of nervousness in his eyes just for that split second, "It was never my place to tell you anything so I didn't… but they mean well."

I nodded a 'no' and hugged my shoulders; that couldn't be true. Deceiving me and planning my death could never mean 'well' for me.

"You're privileged and honored to be admitted into this family—to carry the next generation…," he made contact with my eyes again and I just quickly looked away this time.

"You speak so highly of them and yet you don't act like any them-"

He let go of his explanation and huffed shaking his head with a small gruff laugh, "- so are you trying to tell me that I seem radically different than Adele? Rafael? Evan, even?"

"Well no… but," He wasn't so different from any of them, but there was still something there. He was trying to tell me something and I was just not grasping onto the concept "What are you trying to get at?"

"I was about to ask you the same" he gave me a bemused smirk.

I sighed; both out of confusion and frustration because I knew he was hiding something-We were talking in circles.

"I am not a vampire, just a loyal friend…-"

My eyes immediately flickered to his direction. I was astonished and bewildered. "How could you possibly live with them?"

"You've lived with them, thus far...haven't you?" he returned my offensive question with a mixture of a glare and a smirk, trying make me eat my own words, "My family serves the Adams, we have since the beginning and we always shall."

"Do you stay out of your subservient role for them?"

He suddenly shook his head, "Never. My role is not to be submissive and subservient to Evan—we respect each other and counsel each other in the affairs of The Society. Our family bond is equal"

Vampires and humans living together and respecting each other? What episode of the Twilight Zone had I landed in? I couldn't fathom the absurdity in what he was telling me, yet then again I was both a vampire and human, there really was no room for absurdity in Arthur's story.

"There are ways... ways to conquer off this 'death sentence'. He's working day and night just find a way, for y-"  
I stopped him, "-this isn't something you could fix for us, Arthur. I don't think you realize that this is more than just the imminent doom sought out for me, its the deception, but most of all the pressure- this overwhelming pressure and anxiety he and I feel"  
How could I count on someone who is not just insure of the outcome of my life but is submissively obedient to tradition to be okay with putting me under a similarly submissive role. It probably all sounds selfish, but to put it all in simple terms… I thought we were both working together on this, Evan was supposed to protect me.

"Hey…," Arthur shifted closer to me on the bed knocking my arm softly with his hand. I think he wanted to tell me everything was going to alright but he didn't and only gave me such a friendly and humble smile of understanding.

My heart sank at the realization the he genuinely cared for me like a little brother who wanted to help but just couldn't. I closed my eyes burying my head on his shoulder not wanting him to see my struggle against my tears again.


	23. Origins

There was never a hindrance of the wedding date and I suppose my silence was accepted as an 'okay' to the event. I realized even more while I walked down the halls of exactly where I had been, was, and will be living; every servant I mistook for an honest hardworking man and woman was a vampire who had pledged their life to the Adams. Their fangs stuck out of their mouths when they spoke and their skin seemed much more pale and blue then when I had first met them, but, possibly, the most revolting observation of all was when they and every other vampire in this house fed. They were discrete but I noticed the putrid, strong smell of blood that clung to the air and the quick, paranoid wipes of the mouth and teeth when I would walk into a room. I wanted to think they were just drinking out of juice boxes they had stored in the cellar and the supply came from animals, but after reluctantly giving it a thought and considering the first time I met Evan, I knew was being delusional.

"Does it fit alright?"

The woman shifted the dress from my sides to align it right on my body and I made no motion to help her.

She sighed, letting out a heavy puff of breath, "You've lost quite some weight, dear" the seamstress pinched the extra inch of the sheer fabric around my waist. "but still a little pudgy around the tummy" she meant it in good fun as she patted my little budge with a faint giggle. I didn't take it as a fun joke, but insecurely sucked in my stomach as discretely as I could.

"Yeah you picked the right one" Mrs. Clark commented to Olivia who was already opening the door to the dressing room.

"…but I sort of wished it wasn't black" I was no exception to their traditions; vampire brides wore black. It symbolized elegance and a sort of dark mystery. The black lace sleeves and fabric was that but I felt like a Victorian widow rather than a lively and pure bride.

Olivia smiled for a moment but then noticed the seamstress taking my measurements again. "Again?"

"Another inch or two, but I think I'll have it done in a few days, so no need to wor-"

"Oh dear, Kallin are you alright honey? I know sliming down for your wedding is nice and all, but dear…" my mother started to ramble, grabbing me by the shoulder and sizing me up from the feet up. "…you're starting to look weak"

Was anything wrong? No… not at all… I was just getting married to a blood sucker- a blood curdling creature that lurked in the dark.

"Seriously…" Olivia whispered my way once my mother and Mrs. Clark directed their attention in what the seamstress was writing down on her notepad. Aunt Daphne had not made it to this fitting appointment for my wedding gown and although I knew very well she was one of them… I secretly and deeply wished she had come.

"… you're not—" she made a gesture as if she was shoving her finger down her throat.

".-No!" I wasn't really trying to lose weight at all, it was just happening… I felt weaker and in some cases I felt like I looked sickly, I was depressed and frightened, still, over everything even though everyone had quickly moved over the period of grief I had a right to have with all the wedding prep, but I wasn't punishing my body over that….

"Then?" she continued.

"I-I..."

"When is the wedding date again?" the seamstress called out.

"Oh ah-"

"—two weeks" a woman responded out, stepping into the large fitting room. It was Aunt Daphne, taking off the sunglasses she always seemed to wear outside even if it was gloomy day outside and folding them over the neckline of her shirt. "I was not about to come, but I had not seen Kallin in a while and well…" she shifted her gaze to me to which I reluctantly met.

The seamstress had returned to her work and the two other women nodded their heads to Daphne, "Well I'm sure she's glad you've come"

"How have you been, dear?" Aunt Daphne finally placed a hand on my shoulder, she was first startled to find she only felt skin and bones "have you lost some weight?" she stared at my neck where that revolting mark had been left from that day and then my eyes. I followed her gaze both confused and a little offended.

I didn't want to speak for a moment but then Olivia shoved my side "Aunt Daphne….?"

"…Yes?"

"I-I…" I wanted to ask so many things, cry on her shoulder and yet scorn her for not telling me as well as being the thing she was. I was frustrated with her but than again I wanted her to comfort me. "…nothing"

The appointment after that was quick and before I could even realize I was out of the dress, I was being stolen from my mother, Mrs. Clark, and Olivia.

"Margaret, would you mind if I spent the rest of the day with Kallin?" Daphne's dark brown eyes lingered over to the other three women who were just getting into their car. My mother looked over to Mrs. Clark

"…her absence won't put off anything, will it?"

"No.., but when-"

Aunt Daphne gingerly wrapped an arm around me "Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring her home before nightfall"

My mother smiled, absentmindedly nodding "alright then. I'll see you later, honey"

I just shook my head and Aunt Daphne, ushered me inside her car.

When my mother's car finally rolled away and Daphne's chauffer started the car, she spoke to me frankly.

"Kallin?"

I dully hummed a yes.

"…I know haven't been around since…everything" she peered over to me "…I know it must be hard to swallow all of this, but how are you?"

I didn't know how to answer her. Honestly, I just wanted a silent car ride home and yet here she was- the woman who knew a lot my answers and I knew if I didn't ask her anything I wanted to ask, I'd lose my chance. "…Can you tell me why?" It was hard trying to muster and encompass all my feeling in only a few questions "Why me? W-who am I, exactly? …Can you just tell me everything?"

The woman made a face, sighing and closing her eyes as she patted my hands. "You're part of a family so respected and worshiped; it's almost funny that you've been oblivious to it all this time"

"What type of family?"

"You're Lord Avid's descendent" she finally opened her eyes and took yet another breath and this time it would be for the huge explanation next. "He was the sole ruler of our earlier generations. A powerful and pure vampire who could trace his lineage back to Mother Lilith and who, also, kept our people safe and hidden from humans…"

I looked away from her, when she tried to read my face

She continued slowly "…and yet, his own daughter mated with a human. Still, despite the odd pair, the Great Avid accepted his humble and loyal son-in-law as a symbol of a new coexistence between vampire and human. The daughter, however, was never able to produce a child and without an heir, Avid's rule and kingdom fell apart after his death. The daughter grew old and was forgotten among the upheaval and chaos for a new leader. For generations she was lost in our history and was accepted to never carry a child with her family's great blood until recently." Aunt Daphne paused a while, I suppose to see my reaction, again, but I just sat there trying to absorb the past and history of my birth that I never really realized was this extensive and important to them.

"Are you talking of my father?"

"More than just your father, dear" she lightly tapped my hand "Avid's daughter, during that lost period before her death, had already given birth to a child."

"Then why not reveal it?""

"She was a mother. She probably meant to keep her child safe from the vicious royals all trying to gain leadership of our world. How would her mere newborn withstand the great power of the great vampires such as Troy, Henry or even Marcellus?"

She threw out these names as if I was well versed in the history of vampires.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that Avid did have a grandchild-"

"-grandson" she corrected me

"Grandson…" I repeated as if it still made any difference "and they lived synonymously with humans for all that time?"

"We didn't know" Aunt Daphne answered. "The child was possibly your fourth greatest grandfather and for many years his children and their children coexisted with humans, mated with them" she looked over to me uneasily as if I was angry, but I wasn't, just quiet and pensively listening to her speak "documents were found of Avid's grandson and the council traced it down to you. You are Lord Avid's greatest granddaughter and you hold much power even if you are less than half a vampire…"

At that moment I didn't realize the power I had so much so of the type of power I was bringing to The Adams' name. It was basically a politically right choice for making me Evan's wife "So, am I being used?" I let out coldly

"No" she tried to reason, "Never. You have a right to know of your rule, title and duty in our society—to bring another powerful leader to our throne in these times and suffering. We are nearing the end of our immortality and we need-"

"Aunt Daphne" I interrupted her suddenly realizing the greater pressure and weight which was riding over my shoulders "and it's alright if I die in the process of bringing your new leader into this world?"

She moved her hand away from mine and set it gently on her lap. "I'm sorry…" she sniffled; I knew she was a kind hearted woman and wanted to cry but didn't "…We thought you'd be sensible enough to realize your duty to your people"

I huffed, looking down at my hands and the engagement ring around my finger.

I couldn't find my fault in the situation even when I wanted to; they were making me feel guilty for being this 'disobedient' when I had a right to be. I had no debt to pay to these creatures, and nor did they give me a reason to be so dutiful to them, so what made them think I'd die for them?


	24. Underground Prince

_Evan's POV _

"We have full right to take his privileges away!" "The death of a pureblood by the hands of her own fam-"

"-Enough!" His voice boomed in the large dark marble clad hall. Uncle Nero stood on up from his chair perched in the middle and the highest point of the gold gilded stage in this room. The council paneled with vampires—traitorous and treacherous—sneered and averted their eyes from his gaze.

"…I believe you have forgotten that she had killed our Viceroy and Vicereine just a few years ago—"

One brave man spoke up "But it is against our codes to murder a pureblood and of the royal family!"

My fists tightened and I shifted upright in my chair, a step below Uncle Nero's.

"Surely he MUST be tried—" the man pointed towards me.

"Sir Julian" I called out to him, trying hard to suppress my own sneer. The man was a sneak, unfortunatelyEugene's cousin and Adele's cousin-in-law and a highly popular candidate for the throne if I were to revoke or forced to revoke my title as the new Viceroy after Uncle Nero's death.

"—this a form is hypocrisy, is it not? You did not trial my sister for her murder and yet you try me for mine?" I had taken the blame of it all, Uncle Nero was old and nearing his age of expiration and if he were to ever die under the low and horrible title of murderer in the eyes of our people, not only will more guilt consume me, but I would have been useless in protecting the name of the man I highly respected.

"If you do recall Young sir, it was the mercy of the council to not trial the young girl in order to protect your family's name"

I rubbed my eyes, weary with study, insomnia, guilt, and burden "Then, we had no understanding of why Celeste lashed out to my- the Viceroy and Vicereine, but I did what I did now in order to protect Lord Avid's descendant…"

Julian snickered.

"…is that not justifiable?"

An elder council member rubbed his bearded chin; he was nearly one thousands years old and hardly moved in his place during any meeting. From the earlier generations of vampires, he was not nearly as close to death as much as my three hundred and twenty year old uncle was. "Why… yes…" he spoke in a great slow pace, "If that is such the case…." He took another pause " …we shall discuss the outcome of your judgment"

" Sir Isaac?" Julian started but was stopped with a single and powerful gesture of Sir Isaac's hand

"The Council is dismissed"

And at that single command the section filed out, the few who I knew were never fond our of family, all taking a good glare up at mine as well as uncle Nero's stance by our chairs.

"Evan…"

I looked up at my graying uncle who was shaking his head and holding his chin "You mustn't act so bold and brave in front of them" he whispered taking the few steps down to my level.

"Sir Isaac perceived it well"

"Only for your mention of Avid…" we walked down the next flight of steps to the floor and continued our way out of the large and grand room "I should not have to remind you that the council limits us; there is a reason why we do not have Emperors anymore."

"They don't have that much control; we are placed on a pedestal for a reason"

"Don't get too arrogant"

"I'm not… I'm just trying to reason and remind you of exactly what we are capable of" I opened the side doors into the hallway which led to the large underground lobby of The Society's House, where the low chatter of the council members could be heard.

Uncle narrowed his eyes and frowned at me, "Just be cautious"

I walked out into the foyer and the chatters hushed to mere murmurs, many, especially Jillian, scattered away, up the large stairs into the real world.

"Evan" Eugene had stowed away his council robe and left his pool of council members. "…good news, huh?"

I shrugged, continuing to walk towards the stairs.

The redhead's face dropped, "I mean, Sir Isaac is planning to drop the trial, altogether…"

That wasn't it. It wasn't the fact of this trial which was eating at my soul, I knew all along the council could never revoke my position, it was too extreme.

Eugenefollowed me up the stairs with my Uncle a few steps behind "…how is Kallin?" his voiced trailed into a sympatric faintness. "…how are you?" his eyes pointed out my fairly sloppy attire. I looked a drained school boy who had spent all night studying.

"Have you heard it all?"

"Adele heard from your uncle"

I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets "Frankly…" The dark depths of oppression and corruption I wanted to challenge in order to protect her had defeated me and all I had succumbed to, now, was a little shy than a deaf-mute. I felt the weight of my guilt, the eerie question of my being as a vampire, and the frustration in my inability to control anything. How was I supposed to control this whole race if I couldn't even control my life. "…I don't know"

Eugenenodded solemn and patted my shoulder "Is this the wrong time to tell you then-"

"Tell me what?" I suddenly looked up at my friend and cousin in law. I felt like I had a feeling of what he wanted to tell me and I still don't think he was ever selfish for telling me so.

"Adele's expecting"

An unexpected smile faintly formed on my lips.

"She has been since June, but with everything going on and you're wedding and such…" he looked around as if embarrassed and dumb for bringing it up "we never wanted to overshadow anything"

"Eugene"

"—I'm sorry"

I let out a heavy breath, looking back my uncle who had no idea of what were talking about "has he known?"

"Naturally, Adele told him first, but—"

"You're an idiot for apologizing; I'm sort of angry you two didn't tell me sooner"

Eugenelet out a gruff chuckle and I let out a small smile.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

I returned home after a short drive, no,w suddenly mixed with bittersweet emotions. I was genuinely happy for my cousin and yet I wasn't feeling any better about what was going on in my life. I never saw Kallin except for the uncomfortable dinners but I wanted to keep it that way for a while.

"Evan?" There was a swift and harsh knock at my door. I had barricaded myself in my study trying to push away everyone, especially her, because I felt guilty every time our eyes met.

"Evan!"

"It's open!" I slumped lower into my chair burying myself in my books and paperwork.

A slender woman had slowly walked into the room and then closed the door behind her, it was Aunt Daphne. She wore, both, an expression of worry and disgust. "Evan?"

"What is it?"

"You never told me you….the bond…" her words weren't making any sense because she couldn't fathom the idea, herself.

I understood her, nevertheless, and I suddenly felt my insides cave it. "She was going to die if-"

She was near tears when she suddenly shook her head "so you sealed her?"

"Aunt-"

"You've already fed on her a few times on her, haven't you?" she started at me "I could see it on her neck"

Annabel's seal, Arthur and I learned of it one day when we were young and snooping around the restricted area of our library. It contained volumes of old documents and history of our family and only once did I see my father actually enter and take out a book from there. The seal was formed during the seventh century by a vampire who had fallen accidentally in love with a mortal woman, Annabel. The woman knew of her lover's true self and was loyal enough to offer her blood to her lover, and yet the vampire knew if he were to ever feed on his lover, his inability to control himself would kill Annabel. So he formed a blood seal in which he could feed on the woman whenever he wanted and the supply would replenish. Although with good intentions at first, the seal, during the eighteenth and nineteenth century, was eventually banned due to all the damages it caused. The seal shortened the seemingly endless lifespan of us vampires and the side effects usually caused many a good vampires astray and insane. It heightened the need and desire for blood, especially of that human. Thirst would never be quenched with other blood so if the human were to eventually die, even the civil vampire would descend into madness, never truly satisfying his or her thirst. This never-ending quest, eventually, along with this new phenomenon which is lately occurring in vampires, finally ended our states as immortality beings.

I had walked past her one night after dinner. At once as I felt her shoulder brush past and her uneasy and frightened eyes gazed up at mine, I knew immediately at that moment I would never have controlled my actions next. It wasn't just the fact of meeting and facing each other, but the idea that what I did which makes me so guilty and terrible.  
As I stood by her, my mind ticked to her neck- the smooth touch of her soft skin, the deeply rich taste of her being.  
I was guilty! Mad! And as each second passed my insides and sanity was spliting.  
I couldn't control my behavior; my body impulsively pushed her against the wall. I pushed her face away ignoring her screams and cries which eventually subdued into low whimpers after my fang drew out of my gums, irritating them. My breath grew heavy, I was so hunger written and mad with temptation that I hastily punctured her neck with an inconsiderate pop, savagely sucking and drawing blood into my mouth. The taste was satisfying, deeply euphoric when it filled my mouth and then slide down my throat. I closed my eyes; I had wanted this for the longest time.  
But as fast as my sanity had escaped my body, reality and realization kicked it back in. Her screams and cries had been more than just of being raped or murdered, it was worse- as if being sliced and hacked limb from limb and still realizing every cut.  
I fell- pulled away, disgusted in myself and the blood which smeared my lips and face.  
Her body was now lifeless and her eyes were fixed on me. She was unconscious but this was my punishment- to stare into her open eyes- where my sin and horrid acts lie recorded.  
I suddenly grew angry  
"stop it!" I yelled at her and her eyes didn't waiver "stop it!" I shook her violently "s-stop staring at me!...stop..." my voice trailed into soft and harsh commands, "...stop..." I had suddenly begun howling, disgusted frustrated and so guilty.

I sat there in my misery crying with the blood of the one I thought I'd protect and love smeared over my face and, now, hands. Arthur had stumbled upon as and like the good friend he was, he didn't ask or scold, simply, helped me and then her; silently lamenting for the both of us though looks but still holding up strong in order to protect us…

But we had to perform such a bond on Kallin and I "after Celeste's doing, Kallin might have transformed fully or died altogether and the seal revives and replenishes blood, it does cause the unforgivable and unbreakable bond, but it's the reason why she's walking around"

My aunt's face soured, unable to bare the look of me; she turned her face away from mine. I couldn't blame her. I couldn't even realize myself let alone look at my self straight into my eyes in the mirror anymore—I had finally become the mythical invisible vampire who could never see he his reflection. "My boy, what happens when she does die…"

The thought had crossed my mind so many times before; I was searching for a way to save Kallin as well as myself but it was proving difficult and I was warming up to the idea that it would be my punishment to die and feel the same slow death she'll have to endure.

"What will you do, then?"

I shrugged, licking my canines remembering Kallin's taste. "Die with her"

It wasn't meant to sound like a question; it was just a dull statement which represented my forfeit. I was giving up trying to control things I just could not control.

Aunt Daphne took a small breath, not offended but hurt and sorrowful. "Evan, please…"

I shrugged one again, but this time waving at her leave my study.

She looked at me with shock, but still that expression of grief.

I turned my face and placed my hand over my forehead, shielding my eyes from her.


	25. South Downs

_So I was re-reading the last chapter and I accidentally ( I don't even know how) but a section was missing from it….around the part of the whole council meeting. I fixed it, so if anyone bothers to re-read it, you could. Sorry for that ^^;_

* * *

"I thought it'd be a nice change from Cambridge" Arthur heaved trying to form a smile on his lips as he lifted Olivia's backpack over his shoulder.

I stood blanketed underneath the shadow of a fairly small cottage, with vines and flowers— nearly dead due to the season's slow progression into winter— covering the walls and frames of the windows. I looked behind me, pushing past my flying hair—against the direction of the wind- to behold the vast and endless stretch of grass, field and rolling hills. A few spare trees lay far off in the distance with signs existence were evident with the makeshift swing attached by rope on one of them.

I'd always read of the English countryside in novels and I always found myself dreaming to endlessly run into it's tall grassy fields; I was actually both surprised and giddy that I'd finally come to do so.

I sighed, almost about to drop everything and run, but-

"Arthur!" I heard a soft giggle and turned around to see a woman dressed in loose-fitted blouse and long skirt open the door of the cottage and hug the boy. Her dirty blonde hair was softly rolled into a wavy and relaxed bun; when looking at how she kept herself, she didn't look any older than probably twenty seven or twenty nine.

This must have been his cousin-in-law.

It was unexpected but Arthur had, after his many visits he made to lighten my mood around the manor, promised me one day to take me toSouth DownsinEngland. After his many descriptions and stories of the times he spent around the moors and fields at his elder cousin's cottage, I fell in love and grew anxious to actually visit. So one day, without any real thought and convincing—I suppose mostly because everyone would have felt guilty for denying me otherwise— Olivia, Arthur and I made a relatively long trip down south.

I tightened my grip around the handle of my purse, just saving it from falling and smoothed over my dress.

"and the two of you…" the woman smiled letting go Arthur and peering over to Olivia and me.

I wasn't really aware of if she knew anything of what my circumstance were as well as if they were as deeply involved as Arthur's family was with Evan's and the vampires, but I took this trip to let go of everything for a few days before returning. So, I really couldn't care.

"…You must be Olivia and Kallin"

A man finished her sentence but it wasn't Arthur, instead, his cousin. He finally came to the door of the cottage and waved a 'hi'. He was possibly a head taller than Arthur and resembled to his cousin with the same curls the whole Clark family seemed to possess; but while Arthur was more boyish and lean looking, this man seemed more brutish and, in a way, a bit more wild and carefree.

"Olivia… Kallin…" Arthur gestured towards us then to the couple, "…my cousins, Lucy and Howl.

I nodded my head with a nice hello and then Lucy made a swift motion open the door wider.

"Come in, come in; it's pretty windy out today and if we spend any more time outside…" she started to ramble trying to get the bag off of Arthur's shoulder but after realizing it was too heavy for her, Howl took it "….we'll all get fevers"

I felt gracious for them to let us stay and accommodate us for the next two days because after walking in the house didn't seem too large. I had learned enough about theClarkfamily to know that they were quite as near in wealth as theAdamsand yet here this couple lived with only enough. But that isn't to say I didn't like that or the space. The cottage was, well, a cottage that screamed of warmth and comfort.

Howl set the bags down on the soft paisley printed sofas in the living room which opened into the kitchen.

"How about you all freshen up and I'll fix something to eat?" it wasn't a matter of question because I already saw, as well as, smelt the tray of muffins that were cooking in the faded robin blue oven behind her and the counter.

* * *

After about a good two hours we found ourselves around that same counter with Lucy. Howl and Arthur, after consuming almost the whole try of muffins, were lounged on the coach in from the television and swinging in and out of their food comas.

"I made a two whole trays and they finished nearly both!" Lucy exclaimed with a giggle picking up their empty plates and setting them near the sink to wash later. But mid-sentence as she walked back towards Olivia and I sitting around the island, her eyes dropped to the muffin on my little blue plate that I had just crumbled apart rather than eat.

"Aw, Kallin, you don't like blueberry?"

"Oh!" I looked up, setting my fork aside "No, that's not it at all' I felt embarrassed and almost stupid because now she probably thought I didn't like her baking.

"It was delicious, honest"

Lucy eyed Olivia and she just smiled nervously taking a sip of her coffee "anything on your mind, then?"

I was mute, and folded my hands over my lap, faking a smile at the woman.

The blonde peered over my shoulder and when she noticed the boys behind us passed out (Howl's grizzly snore could have told her that, though), she gently sat down "I know…you don't have to tell me anything"

"Lucy, really, it-" Olivia got defensive but Lucy just nodded her head almost gracefully to clam Olivia down

"Look Kallin, this whole system and family is complex. Everything is old school with these people; there are principles to be followed…" she imitated the look of a stately fat cat, which made Olivia chuckle "… and duties to be fulfilled and in, many ways, it almost seems male dominated because of how old fashioned these people are; but" she raised her daintily little finger after taking a sip of her tea "just don't be saddened by all this. Yes be carefree and freethinking; by god, open mindedness in a woman is something brilliant but too much awareness always ends up with depressing thoughts."

I was almost annoyed at her last bit and also a little offended. What was wrong with wanting to seek freedom? It was true that most of my grief didn't spring from Evan's deception but the oppression of this type of society and degrading role of baby-maker they'd labeled over my head, but what about my happiness?

"It's not human… it's not real" it was as if she had read my mind and for a moment I really thought she did when he gave me a slight smirk. "What you're looking for something that isn't tangible, Kallin."

Her words hurt me but she was giving my big fat reality check. I'll never hate Lucy but at the time I just felt so irritable towards her.

I stepped off my stool and walked away, both annoyed and a little heart broken.

* * *

Later that day, I stood before the large field which stretched over into a larger distant yellow hills which then ended at the horizon. Light rays of themiddaysun peaked over the clouds and lit up sections of the field. My hair flared widely around my face and my chiffon dress the same around my knees, but I didn't care how windy it was. I simply took in a large breath and kicked off my shoes at the edge of the gravel road.

I ran from there—only for a bit—until I reached the tree with the swing but walked past it and stood for a long moment about the grass which enveloped my toes, at the foot of the hill.

In that short conversation I felt as if Lucy had labeled me as a whiny brat.

I had grown to be freethinking and unrestricted in my views all through my life. While my family was always restrictive, I'd formed a strong liberal perspective on life because of that iron fist and I felt proud for being this way. But, now I was being called whiny and selfish for acting this way….and I'm confused of if that's accurate or not.  
I never imagined that all of this would make me question my own being.  
I closed my eyes from the sky. It was too binding.

I eventually sat down amongst the grass and then just lay down, not really thinking anything of it.

* * *

_Arthur's POV_

I watched with crossed arms at Kallin, chuckling when I saw her lay sprawled over the grass.

She was actually who I had thought she'd be. She's probably an air sign-a free spirit who hated being restrained and yet she had a strong sense of consequence. And so her predicament as was probably horrid and torturously frustrating to a girl like her.

"You're not going to run after her and talk to her?" she grasped one side of my shoulder and the tension in them suddenly dropped. I looked quickly behind me and my eyes fell on Olivia who was transfixed in Kallin's direction.

"I wouldn't know what else to tell her…I know what she feels but I can't find anything close in my vocabulary that will attempt to sympathize with her"

Olivia's hand started to retreat but I caught it quickly, slightly tightening my grip round her fingers.

Her green eyes flickered towards me and she immediately fell nervous.

"You've been avoiding her ever since the two of you found out about Evan and us-"

"-Arthur-" she tried to interrupt me.

"- You're her best friend, talk to her"

She sighed letting out a faint giggle, a little embarrassed "I feel like I'd make her condition worse. I'm still shaken over the idea that she has to marry a vampire" I saw how stupid she felt when that word came out of her mouth, as if she couldn't fathom the idea.

"Besides Lucy's words hit her hard"

I looked at her confused and the blonde just shrugged letting go of the thought of Lucy altogether "she's probably rethinking who she is and then…" Olivia once again staring out at Kallin "everything in her head probably feels worse only because she's not quite aware yet that she probably misses Evan"

I was amazed how she'd figured Kallin's thoughts. We would never really know if what she said was all true but Olivia was probably right.

She finally freed her hand from mine, but held onto my arm "I do want to talk to her but we'll eventually land on the subject of me leaving and I'm not ready for that" Olivia sighed.

Neither was I.


	26. Lacrimosa

_Finally, the wedding. I wanted to make it as dark and dreary as I could, so I listened to Mozart's Requiem in D Minor on a loop throughout the whole time I wrote this chapter. It also helped that I just re-watched Amadeus as well. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one. Happy Reading. _

* * *

There was a certain anxious frustration that consumed me around the days that led up to the wedding. I sat around my window from night to early morning watching the ending few days of autumn change over to winter-the fog that crept off the ground early in the morning and the dew that collected at my window. The chill in the air grew worse and sharp and most days were rainy, frosty or cloudy. The weather was unforgiving in letting me escape the constant rush and preparations about the manor. Even though the mansion sat a little away from Cambridge in its own little secluded region, I found it suffocating and stuffy. I wanted to return to Arthur's cousin's and lay around the fields and moors.

Eventually, the wedding day finally came. Unable to close my eyes once my mind started to tumble with thoughts of today's events especially after I'd thrown up nearly twice from a nervous stomach, I had woken up early. With every blink of my eyes I was zoomed to the parlor, zipped up into the dress, and then finally handed the bunch of deep purple harebells all the while my family and friendly hurled around me in an excited buzz.

She shook and then gingerly pulled on the hem of the train, "Kallin"

I sat quietly on the lofty chair near the bed, my hand folded on top of each other upon my lap. I looked down at the soft black lace layered on the skirt of the dress before Olivia stood up and sat on the arm rest of the chair.

Adele, my mother, Aunt Daphne and Mrs. Clark had just left after delicately pinning the dark veil at the crown of my head

Arthur had just snuck in after the women left, then, leaving both Olivia and Arthur in my room.

Olivia smiled at me with a mixture of happiness yet grief, while softly placing her hands on my cheeks and forcing me to look at her.

I suddenly let out a faint giggle as I felt my eyes getting watery—I suppose because I couldn't believe what was just about to take place—and then tenderly grabbed one of her wrists, while looking over to Arthur sitting on top of the bed.

The boy closed his eyes nodding "you look beautiful," he whispered.

I shook my head in response, trying to wipe at my eyes.

Although I knew nothing was going to be alright and that I was actually silently walking along with what everyone else had planned, I finally got my words of encouragement from the two in silent gestures and smiles.

I wanted to hug both of them, bury my head into their shoulders and hope no one would claw me out of their grasps. They were proving to be my only motivations and voices of reason.

"Just…" Arthur finally stood up and walked over to the two of us, brushing my soft bangs away from my face and then poking my cheek—which made me wince and look up at him. He sighed, lightly chuckling and then poking the other cheek "... never mind…" he spoke when his pokes forced me to smile.

"You're needed, best man" there was a knock and a slight opening of my room door, letting in the loud chatters of the hushing wedding party. Eugene, Holland and Rafael respectfully didn't enter the room just quickly informed Arthur, waiting a moment for him and then left with him after the boy patted my shoulder.

Olivia sighed once we were the only ones left "tell me, how are you holding up" she always spoke frank to me, and honestly, I liked it because letting my bottle open in front of her was better than letting everything contained and explode later.

"…I feel numb…" I shrugged and then slowly looked over to her, holding her wrist again "do you have to leave after all of this?" In two days Olivia would be leaving and returning home to the U.S. I had prepared myself knowing she'd leave along time ago but now after witnessing exactly the solitude and unfamiliarity of living here, I wanted someone to stay with me to keep me sane. "…transfer here, like me" I pleaded

Olivia smiled back but I knew she was close to crying but boldly kept it in "… I can't…you already know that. I'll try, but there are no positions open here, and where would I live … where would-"

"With me" I interrupted her but she just shook her head.

She wasn't leaving me because she wanted to, but I knew she felt as if it wasn't her place to stay here after my marriage. I would have my duties and she didn't want to interfere with anything because all of this was out of her control. If things were different I knew she would have stayed, but she was more afraid of these vampires than I was. She only kept her fear hidden to keep me brave.

"I'll visit often…"

That would never be enough.

Olivia tucked her bangs behind her ears despite the fact that it still fell down over her eyes again after a few seconds "I'm sorry, Kallin…"

I let out a heavy breath and met her gaze to which she gave me a hug afterwards.

"Just…" I heard Arthur's familiar tone in her voice "…know the difference between your duty and your heart…"

Her whisper left me speechless and transfixed on what Arthur had probably wanted to tell me all along.

"Are you two ready?"

"Uh… yeah…" Olivia let me go and I heard her cough before patting her cheeks and letting out sigh—something she always did when she wanted to stop herself from crying.

But I just nodded, still silently thinking about exactly where my duties and heart did lie.

I was escorted downstairs with her and waited around the area where the whole wedding party was being assembled. Arthur was probably already waiting around the corner and up the long aisle with Evan.

In fact, I didn't know where my duties and heart lay. I respected my family and I would be selfish if didn't listen to them, but listening to them kept me from being happy. That girl, Imogene, left for her happiness but she rejected her family for it and to anyone, she would seem selfish- but is seeking happiness really all that selfish?

"Kallin…"

I looked up and over the wedding party who were already grouped and paired, Olivia with Rafael and Virgil on each side of her; Adele with Eugene; and Cecile with Holland—all waiting to walk down the aisle. My father had just arrived and smiled at the sight of me. I saw in his eyes the pride and happiness he found in me.

"..Dad..." I let out and he folded one arm with mine.

Cecile and Holland looked back with a smile before tuning back around letting my father and I have our moment.

"You look like a true bride"

I nodded my head with a faint smile because I found it ironic that he thought I looked like a bride in black. My smile made my father's quiver. He was a strong man, and I never truly saw him show me any signs of weakness but right now I saw the guilt on his face.

"If I ever hurt you-"

"-Dad-"

"-Kallin" he looked at me straight in the eyes, his a little moist.

My heart or my duty?

"-no, I'm sorry" he softly murmured and I suddenly felt selfish for making my father feel so guilty. I respected him enough to not bear the sight of this weakness.

I rested a hand on his cheek and smiled, shaking my head slightly in order to make him stop. Though, just before I was to speak to him, we heard the cue of the orchestra and I quickly wiped at his eyes and fixed his tie, patting at his chest.

I look away up towards Olivia and the boys walk out, preparing myself to face everyone and Evan.

"I only wish I had your courage" my father quickly muffled and kissed the top of my head.

I was caught of guard.

It wasn't long before we walked around the corner into the large hall. I was overwhelmed with all of the vintage and Victorian décor and the dark flowers woven around the room. I almost clung to my father and avoided eye contact with any guests watching—it was easier with the dark veil over my face. I felt like a small infant grasping to her father's leg to protect her as he took her to meet new people. Only half way down did I slightly look up to see past my mother, Uncle Nero, Aunt Daphne and the Clarks seated on the front row to Arthur and Evan. They stood by an old man who wore nothing to resemble any type of priest. I wasn't aware of vampire marriages, but I could only assume they didn't have priests or any holy service at weddings.

Arthur had already brought Evan's attention to me and he stood there uneasy and guilt written, yet he masked it well with a certain smile at me which strained and tightened my chest.

* * *

Like a silent doll whose mouth was plastered shut and painted heavy with red to conceal that plaster, I was given away like a gift to Evan.

There were no vows, and no hand holding. We were to knell as if in prayer upon the old man who seemed nearly one hundred or even more years old. He rested one surprisingly firm hand over Evan's head once while he spoke some speech, which was probably in Latin and had a familiar tone to a Requiem, and then transferred his hand over to the top my head. The weight of his hand felt old and heavy as if it symbolized the burden of marriage, but then just as I'd found it making me tear, the old man's voice grew stately and almost wrathful to which he stood up straight and removed his hand. His voice was like hell fire, punishing in tone and wrathful. I wish I knew what he was talking about, but I could here from the many guests behind me, the few who were sniffling with a frightened whimper, that it wasn't anything pleasant. Was it talk of the punishment god had ensued on them? To live while your mind and sanity rotted? Or to be reminded that they were not all powerful beings because they were now upon an age of mortality?

His tone then soothed into something sweet yet full of grief and it was then when we were gestured to stand.

I didn't think I was crying but I felt warm tears often slipping down my cheeks; the whole experience was other worldly- as if I wasn't in my body and watching the ceremony from somewhere afar.

We stood for a long moment in front of each other. While the old man went on with great conviction, I peered up at Evan. His face was worn and tired but that didn't take away from his usual handsome features. He was in deep thought, maybe he knew what the man was saying, but once he noticed me, he subtly without the guests noticing, met my eyes. They were just as vacant as I thought mine would have appeared to him. For a moment I thought I saw sorrow flicker in his hazel eyes.

I choked, my breath caught in my throat and I started to cry. I wanted to cover my mouth because I felt as if I was about to hiccup loudly but I bit my lip.

Evan's face immediately jumped and he held my wrist in a firm but gentle grasp. He could not have cared at how the old man and the rest of the guests had suddenly noticed.

The man was quick to finish there after and then switched back to English and from my understanding he then orated the meaning of a bond and marriage to their society. His spiel continued until he mentioned Evan to officially seal the marriage.

I spotted hesitation on his expression once he met with that man's direction. I was confused, but had the idea that he meant for us to kiss—no there was more to it, it saw it in Evan's face.

I tried to meet his eyes to understand what was going on, but Evan swiftly inched closer to my face and pressed his lips on my mine. His kiss was a sad one, nothing happy was about it and yet it made me grow a little soft because it was so warm. But then, I felt something sharp retract from his teeth and then I realized too late- He bit my lip and I forced back my sudden pain and shock.

Evan pulled away with two small drops of blood on his lower lips, licking them quickly away.

The old man smiled fulfilled and most of the guests started to softly clap. I stood dazed and stiff as the man proceeded by bringing a finger to my lips and smearing the blood collecting on my lips as another coat of lipstick.


	27. What is Earned, What is Deserved

**_I'm so sorry for the hiatus. I had AP exams, final College decision making, and Senior stuff and on top of all that, I had a bit of writer's block. I found enough inspiration after writing a few chapters for My Harry Potter fanfic (You guys should check that out too x) ) But yes, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review! =)_**

* * *

She was lost in thought or marooned at that tense and sad verge of crying. Her eyes didn't wander-always fixed on something- and while she stared into that pit of anguish and sorrow her eyes would water from not blinking for so long or due to that verge again or perhaps maybe both. That girl never did cry though, always blinking at the water brimming on her eye lids to catch herself.

Throughout the reception, all I did was stare at her and feel this mixture of awe, admiration and despair. I hated knowing she was loathing every bit and part of the celebration. Overall everything was uneventful to her and I was so preoccupied in trying to decipher her thoughts and try to talk to her to maybe soften her pain that I, too, felt that the whole wedding seemed uneventful.

"Kallin?" I'd finally found the ability to turn my head slightly towards her. All the music, chatter and people tuned out around us for a moment.

She looked up from her veil, peering over the brim "Yeah…"

It had been a long time since I'd genuinely heard her voice, let alone heard it directed towards me. It made something inside of me swelter and melt.

"I.."I didn't know what to say. Now that I had her attention at me for once, I was at a loss of words. There was so much I wanted to say to her, explain to her, apologize, even, to her and maybe settle her pain for her.

Kallin gently swiped away the side of her veil to meet her dark brown eyes with mine. She was waiting, not impatiently or utterly ruefully, but silently.

The chance I was suddenly given was quickly taken away from me; we were being called for a dance.

* * *

_**Kallin's POV**_

I didn't know why he was suddenly talking to me, after all that time.

He drew my hand and I placed the other on his shoulder: we danced rigidly at first before getting only a little comfortable with each other.

I stared at him for the longest time, trying to know what it was he wanted to tell me.

I knew I wanted to tell him that I missed him a little but also scold him for keeping all these secrets and plans hidden from me—after all, would he had ever even given me a chance if I wasn't just this advantage for their bloodline.

"I haven't seen you around lately?" he let out very low and gruff. The way he disregarded everything with a simple question like that, for some odd reason, made me smile—it was more of a reminiscent smile. It was like him to play such a severe situation with playfulness.

I raised my head to meet his eyes. I opened my mouth to form my words and finally talk to him but the music gave us the queue to switch partners

I caught myself from holding my stomach due to the aching nervous pain it gave because I wanted my hands to still linger with him. Finally, though, I was the first to let him go, while he was the first to look over to his next dance partner. I gave a last look over to Evan who threw a small smile at Viola before landing on my next dance partner, Virgil.

"You look ravishing, Kallin" he grinned wide, taking my hand and leading me into the dance. I wasn't in the mood for any talk and so I just gave him a small smile to satisfy him.

He knew, however, my smile was all but genuine, "What a long face for your wedding day" the tall man observed, swaying into the up-tempo of the beat with me.

I kept an eye on the orchestra and everyone else, refusing to met with Virgil's eyes—something always felt a little odd about him even before I knew he was a vampire "Not at all"

"Weddings are so physically draining aren't they?" his voice grew smoother and a little more sinister, like he was trying to extract something out of me. "You must be hurting?" Virgil's hand brushed up against my abdomen and I jumped a little, startled by the sudden contact.

I was forced to meet him directly in the eyes. He was mocking me with a smile- it upset me deeply. What was he trying to get at?

"Virgil" I sternly called out to him, frightened by what he was insinuating.

"I do hope it is a son."

"-Vir"

"Pity, if a girl…. Such a waste…"

I was turning red with anger, embarrassment and fear.

He continued after looking around for bit, trying to look for the right words "…and we'd all have to look upon a new heir" the way he pronounced the word heir made it seem like they didn't need one at all—as if they already had one?...

Confusion was added to the mix. I need to get out of here, I couldn't take much of Virgil's nonsense…. Or was it nonsense after all? I'd been afraid of already being with child for a while now, but I kept pushing off the thought and refused to officially check either.

"Kallin?" I was broken from my thoughts with Virgil's amused expression. I felt tears forming at my eyes even though I didn't feel sadness—I suppose it was the effect of all these emotions I was feeling.

"…Excuse me..." I felt like throwing up, running out of here, emptying my mind of everything.

I wanted to go back to South Down and walk down that field letting my fingers and feet hit the thistles and tall weeds- Return to that short moment of carefree happiness in Madrid.

I excused myself form the dance altogether, hurriedly trying to find the restroom or anywhere at all where I could just be a alone for a while an recollect my composure.

"Kallin?"

My head swiveled back in a disoriented manner. I saw Evan's concern on his face as he continued to dance with Viola, but it wasn't him who called my name, but Arthur. He was dancing with Cecile.

My eyes flickered to Virgil who stood alone stiff against the fluid dancers, watching me with a disturbingly dark face.

I covered my mouth, trying to hold in my fear and fit of crying.

I didn't find the restroom but I did stumble out of the hall into the corridor which lead back to the foyer of the manor. I was thankful that most of the guests weren't around once I'd reached the foyer and tried to make my way upstairs in the heavy dress because I'd started to cry uncontrollably.

I yanked at the heavy tulle of my dress, ripped off the veil on my head and tried to truck my way up, but my shoe got caught onto the under skirt of my dress and I fell forward. I was about to hit my face and stomach against the marble step but I caught onto the railing hosting myself up. At that moment, while loosening my grip on the railing and slowly sliding down to safely sit on the lower step, I felt so hopeless and pathetic.

I could have let myself fallen, possibly ending this pregnancy I wasn't even sure of yet, but I hadn't.

I started crying harder, the tears stinging my cheeks and eye lids. I questioned what I could have possibly done in life to deserve any of this. If I did ever do anything, I was sorry, terribly sorry! But it couldn't have been that easy; I knew even repenting for something I might have done wrong would never save me.


	28. Depature

How'd Virgil known? How'd he assumed? I had a voice at the back of my head yelling at me that he was right, but I didn't try to acknowledge any of it. I was ignorant but only because I didn't want to think about how, from now on, my clock would be ticking towards its end.

I lied on my back, watching the fan above my head and the light of the moon which illuminated a section of the fan from the window. The clock in the room marked off another hour with a soft pang. Guests had gone home only a couple of hours ago and I was lying still in the room Evan and I were now supposed to share.

We were silent amongst each other again; Evan sat with his head low at the edge of the bed next to me and my eyes continued to stare at the ceiling without blinking.

I didn't want to tell him that I was expecting, but again if I did tell him maybe what this night was supposed to turn into would not happen. But, then again, I don't think he was planning on joining me in bed tonight.

He sighed; rubbing his face "I-I…" whatever he was trying to say was caught in his throat. Evan was more disheveled and tired looking then before. "I've got work to do…" angrier as well.

I blinked, watching his back. He then turned over to look at me and I was petrified by the wild look in his eyes. When he noticed my fear, he rubbed his eyes, but I'd gotten a good glance at how blood shot and tired they were.

"It's late-"

"—D-don't worry about it" he waved at me but when I started making my way towards him, he grabbed my wrist painfully.

My eyebrows furrowed as he stared at me ferociously. But when he met my eyes his head cocked slightly to the side. I felt him staring at my lips and then slowly directing his attention towards my neck. There was a moment I saw him inch closer but then digress back again.

It made sense, suddenly. My palm smacked to where his eyes had been lingering and I noticed it was the same spot I had that blasted mark.

That wildness simmered and shame was boldly printed on his forehead.

"You…" I was suddenly bombarded with horrid recollections—that time when I'd brushed past him in the hall. I remember feeling disoriented when I woke in my bed rather than standing at the hall and the pain which throbbed at my neck.

"Evan?" my chest was hurting again. I couldn't bring myself to ask him directly of what I was thinking and concluding in my head.

The dark haired man abruptly stood up walking over to the chair which held his shirt. He'd seemed to compose himself for that moment before rushing out of the room, unable to control his stance or balance.

I was silenced. My hands felt shaky and the dull ache on the temples of my forehead was only intensifying because of how hard I was restraining myself from crying yet again.

The thought gave me shivers and made me squirm. He'd been routinely feeding on me; maybe that was the reason I was no longer looking like myself and feeling weaker and faint.

. For a moment I felt like throwing something at him but I caught myself in spastic mess, forcefully yanking at my blankets and covering myself in them. I wanted to feel anger but instead I felt even more pitiful

* * *

I didn't sleep that night, knowing Evan was out somewhere getting his fix on something or someone- Knowing that he'd been drinking my blood for past few weeks -Knowing that not only was I caring a child I wanted to love and so badly expect but just couldn't find the courage to own up to the fact it would kill me -Knowing that I was now married -Knowing that Olivia was probably packing right now as I was watching the sun brighten up the room slowly.

"Maam?" there was a knock at my door but this person had already walked in, opening up my curtains. My eyes couldn't handle all the light; after a very tear soaked night my eyes felt hot and puffy, so much so it was hard to open then so fully. "…Mr. Clark is calling for you downstairs"

I sighed, cupping my face and rubbing them to hide any misery which could possibly be showing on my face but I could tell the maid had noticed.

"Arthur?"

She nodded, standing still at the foot of the bed.

"I'll be out in a few minutes" I waved her away.

I knew why he was calling me; Olivia was leaving for the airport with my parents this morning and I suppose he wanted me to see them one last time before they'd part.

When I reached the main floor I noticed the pile of luggage at the door and a few butlers lugging them to the car outside. The draft of the cold morning seeped in from the open doors-there was a something still and heartrending about it.

I past them and resumed my walk to the dinning hall. There, my parents were seated next to Mr. Adams. Olivia and Arthur were seated with Evan; there was purposely an empty seat for me next to him.

"Good morning" the old man smiled at me and I simply nodded my head taking up the seat next to Evan.

My insides were burning with him just being in this room and shell cracking with every movement he made.

When did he come home? What had he done last night? Did anyone else know he was gone all night?

One of the butlers quickly fetched me choices of several juices which made me feel a little uncomfortable and awkward. "N-no thank you" I croaked and he stepped back, letting me breath.

My eyes went up and I saw my mother at the other side, watching me. "Here, I know you like Grapefruit" she abruptly handed over her cup of juice to me. I hated how she babied me, even now.

If I were at home I would have said no and just told her to stop acting this way but with Mr. Adam's, as well as my fathers and the even the butlers and maids' observant eyes, I took it.

Breakfast was short and quick and painfully uncomfortable. This uneasiness felt worse when we walked out to the foyer to let Olivia and my parents leave.

"I've got it" Arthur picked up of the last of Olivia's bag from the butler and heaved it over his shoulder. He waited for my parents, who were talking to Mr. Adams and Evan.

The blonde and I stood face to face, but I had my gaze lowered at her feet. What was I to tell her in such short notice and little time? We'd been separate for a long time before; I didn't feel the need to cry this much when we were graduating or when she took a job offer in the West coast while I stayed behind in the East for nearly three years.

Her warm hand found its way on my shoulders and I she peered down to me in her signature sassy smirk but there was a hint of regret lingering about it.

I struggled to smile, wavering every time I kept thinking about not being able to call on her from now on. Yes, we'd managed to always make it back to each other after our trials and episodes apart, but I had this eerie feeling in my gut that maybe she wasn't planning on coming back that often even with Arthur here.

"I-I…" I started but I wasn't able to finish because she'd enveloped me in a snug hug.

"I'm so sorry" she was sobbing but she'd whispered that bit low in my ear.

I didn't understand at first.

"I want to stay, really…. "

I was waiting for the 'but' but she didn't continue with her sentence either for she had silenced herself with the hiccups she'd always become plagued with when she would cry like this.

She was afraid herself. Though I was starting to get a little more used to idea of this new race, Olivia wasn't. I saw in her actions after that night we'd found out. She was always cruel and overly freaked out around the butlers and maids and overtly awkward around Adele and the others. She didn't want to stay here any longer than I did.

I felt my heart shirking with every throb which echoed dissonantly in my ears. I wanted to tell her I was already expecting, I had a feeling I was since three weeks since we'd been home fromMilan, but I just couldn't.

I dejectedly hugged her back "I'll miss you too"

"We should be leaving, we don't have much time" Arthur interjected with respectful pauses made the two of us separate.

I took a good look of Olivia and then over to Arthur who was watching us like a little puppy whose chew toy had been taken away.

I wondered what would have happened if Olivia did stay with the three of us.

Olivia wiped at her eyes and let out a laugh. "Look at me…" she tried to pat away the puffiness under her eyes just before turning over to Evan and giving him a small smile.

She threw her arms out to hug him and he obliged a little hesitantly. I heard her open her mouth to speak but I didn't hear anything.

Evan's dull expression grew a little light but that light disappeared right after Olivia let go.

I hugged and waved my parents goodbye and then watched Arthur drive past with them. All the while, kept my eyes locked with Olivia; she smiled but looked away quickly, drawing her attention to her lap.

At that moment, my stomach did a tight squeeze which made my smile turn sour.

I turned around to head inside and almost caught a glimpse of Evan before he looked away quickly and walked away.

* * *

_**I feel like I'm always apologizing for being so late in my updates... I've just had a lot on my plate but I finally cranked out this chapter. I've already started on the next so don't worry about another late update. **_

_**So yeah, things are rolling along, Kallin's pregnant, so is Adele. Kallin are Evan are married and you know... not much longer before this story will end. Just to forewarn, I will leave a few questions unanswered only because I'll answer them in my sequel... **_

_**But yeah, please review and comment! =)**_


	29. The Night Before

_Evan's Point of View_

All of this felt so awkward and forced. Damn my uncle for finding her. Damn this marriage. Damn Kallin for being so damn gloomy and melodramatic… didn't she know that all of this wasn't my fault? … No…. maybe I could have avoided all of this if I'd told her from the beginning that I was a vampire and helped her run away rather than pathetically fall in love with her.

I peered at her from behind; her presence was causing even greater anxiety. I'd never felt so light headed and disoriented in my life.

Damn it.

My ribs felt as if they were cracking and my gums as if they were burning. And as much as I kept fighting and yelling, someone was forcefully pumping air into my skull—leaving my hearing a bit faint and my overall state hazy and on-edge.

Kallin reached for me and her touch left my whole body shaky. I had to control it and so my defense was to grab her by the wrist. She must have been scared—horrified to have married something like me at that moment. I watched her eyes but every time my gaze would waver and then travel to her neck.

I didn't even know what I was saying to her….. I-I..

I starred blankly at her- annoyed to see she was on the verge of crying but still had such a firm grimace plastered on her lips that it was vice-like.

My pressure around her wrist tightened and I felt so angry. I wanted to-

I kept inching closer, every few seconds with the intentions to bite but then her soft brown eyes met mine—they were full of a certain realization- and I felt so ashamed and weak. Like the slow rise of the sun, her grimace washed over and I saw her lips lightly quiver-something I found would only happen when I realized Kallin was about to cry- because she was realizing that it had been me who'd given her all those bruises and scars on her neck.

I wanted to tell her I was sorry but I didn't have enough courage to do so and so I ran out of there.

* * *

The corridor was spinning; there were far more doors here then before and the floor was slipping away from my feet.

"Master Evan!" I heard voices but I couldn't tell exactly who they were coming from.

I tried to wave them away but a girl ran after me, urging her friend to go call Arthur.

"No!" I was shuffling to the stairwell but just as I grabbed onto the railing I stopped unable to identify where the steps were "..It's alright"

"Please…" She'd grabbed a hold of my arm, trying to pull me away from the staircase, but she was failing miserably.

I cringed at her touch but stood there suddenly transfixed on her. She was just one of the servant girls.

"... I think you should rest; please, sir"

I was just so thirty...

I shook my head to rid of the thought but my body kept making advances toward her form.

"Sir?" She wasn't confused; she just couldn't believe I was hungry enough to feed on a low class servant.

"…Please, just a little…" I mumbled but it sounded more of a whimper.

I saw fear in her eyes. "I-it would be my honor, sir" Vampires feeding on each other are rare cases; she probably doesn't know how it feels to get bitten. Nevertheless, the blonde quickly understood and let go of my arm to bring her hand close to her mouth.

She was about to bite her wrist but I stopped her and took a strong hold of her shoulders. Her form was rigid but she relaxed and rolled her head to the side out of respect and obedience.

I couldn't get a hold of myself. Instinctively I rested my mouth on the crook of her neck; I resisted every urge to hurt her and regain control of what I was doing but I'd fasted too long. The last time I tasted blood was a month ago and this backlash of not feeding for so long was painful.

Her drive kicked in and I heard her moan in my ear. As much as I knew, the servant girl was frightened and she also wanted to maintain her subservient role and remain quite but she just couldn't. This feeling of intoxication and immense anticipation that she was feeling is something embedded in our nature and undeniable.

I felt her heave as she tried not to grab my head and plunge my teeth within her herself.

I groaned, knowing this would never be enough but I sunk my teeth in her neck anyway. In a sloppy mess, I ripped at her skin and the blood filled my mouth. I felt it slide down my through and span within even vessel of my body. And I couldn't stop. One gulp after another I felt even hungrier and ached for another taste of blood.

The servant girl was unable to speak but what I thought as pleasurable moans turned out to be whimpers of pain. I felt a waver in my heart.

"Evan" it wasn't question or a shout.

I heard Arthur rush towards me and that other girl let out a small gasp.

"Rudy… Rudy!"

I kept drinking until Arthur pried me out of her grasp and the other servant girl was nursing her friend in her arms.

When the sensations were gone and I realized I was crouched on the floor with blood rained all over the carpet and our clothes. And then I started to weep—not only because I was stooping this low but that I still wanted more. I wanted so much more that I was willing to shred this servant girl into limbs and squeeze every ounce of blood and sinew out of her and still….

"Evan…" I felt Arthur's hand on my back and I felt like I was going to go out of my mind. I still wanted to bite Kallin! I wanted runs my teeth all over her neck and suck the blood out of her.

"Evan?"

But I can't! "What!" I bit back, looking up at Arthur. He was startled and moved his head back a bit before his expression completely hardened.

He closed his eyes to take it in before sharply turning his head towards the servant girls "Is she alright?"

She'd blacked out only a few moments before I let her go but the girl was breathing low and deep

"..y-yes" the other restrained to voice how upset she was because she knew her place.

"Take her to her room and you two are not speak of this" he commanded and other nodded fretfully before picking up her friend and leaving "fetch Arnold to clean this up!"

I was trembling, unable to withstand this overwhelming feeling to just destroy something.

"I told you" Arthur sighed, sitting up against the wall. He had a stern gaze on his fingers before they switched to me. "… You can't do this to yourself. Sane vampire can't even withstand a week. You can't handle—"

"-I-I" I stuttered at first but then I coughed and tried to regain my composure. I wiped at the blood but it smeared further around my face "…I was fine this morning"

"So then what happened?"

I still felt the need for more blood but as I licked at my teeth and started to talk I felt my heartbeat regain it's slow and low rhythm.

I didn't have to answer him, he already knew the answer. The brunette ran a hand through his hair, completely taking off his tie. He hadn't changed since the reception? "Just because you feel guilty doesn't mean you have to punish yourself"

Immediately, I whispered "I almost bit her again"

"What?" he was caught off guard but because of how suddenly I had said this.

"I almost bite Kallin again…" this time I felt empty saying it.

His voice was softer "Evan—"

My eyes were transfixed on the floor beneath me and I felt like I was losing myself "I've made a horrible mistake…" I choked on my words "…She doesn't deserve this and nor do I…"

"You_ have_ made a mistake, but you can't change that" Arthur suddenly commented "You two have to accept this and try to move-"

"—how?" I cut him off with a growl. Arthur talked of this so easily when he had not a spec of realization how frustrating and depressing this all was "how can I when we don't have the courage to face each other? When I've got this blasted need to bite her every time I lay eyes on her?" I was ready pull out my hair because I didn't know where to go from here. I was completely lost in my grief and guilt.

"But you still love her, don't you?" I saw a glint of innocence in his blue eyes and I almost snickered. He was only trying to bring me hope but our world was so bleak that hope couldn't possibly penetrate it.

"Love won't solve any of this. Don't pull that crap on me"

"But that's what Kallin needs. She just needs—"

I waved at him to stop his simple talk.

"You're making this harder to fix. There is a simple answer to all of this, but you—no both of you are too stubborn to realize it"

Arthur was smart and I always relied on him for advice but his hopefulness was only adding to my anxiety.

I rubbed my forehead and started to get up. "Just take me some place to feed"

He took a heavy breath and looked up at me with sad eyes for a while before following suite and helping me hold myself up.

The stairwell was only lit by the large windows which spanned from the top fourth floor to the bottom first. It was fairly silent within the halls of the manor at this hour. The kitchen staff was finally finished squaring away food and I no longer heard the chef barking at the other servants to clean and banging on pots and pans from the first floor. The only real noises I heard were the rushes of wind wrapping around the walls of the manor which urged us to know of its presence because of the often shakes which gripped outer doors and windows.

"Congratulations, by the way" it was until the second flight of stairs that I gained my balance and started to walk on my own.

I sighed, grabbing my head to relieve my headache "On what?"

"Your marriage of course" he threw a grim grin towards me and I groaned.

"You cruel bastard"

I was surprised when his voice lowered and octave and he glanced at me with an understanding I never found in anyone else "I never had a chance to tell you properly"

"You're serious?" I wanted to laugh at the irony "You're truly happy for the two of us"

He made a face as we finally reached the first floor. "You'll be thankful one day. I hope."

"Arthur—"

"No, listen to me…" we halted near the table sitting in the middle of the foyer. The flower arrangements from the day's prior events still adorned the walls. "…The greatest lessons we learn are from our greatest mistakes. You shouldn't have married Kallin" he started on a side note "... and I think I'll hold you to this for the rest of your life because she doesn't deserve an idiot like you but…." Arthur then paused and I stood there lost in the light the moon cast through the glass windows. "…I think she'll change you for the better… maybe even change this whole family and society for the better"

I smiled lightly, remembering her impossibly bright smile when I first met her on that rainy day…. and how relived and safe she seemed at that moment when she laid her eyes on me "So far all I've given her are broken expectations and a bleak future" and then I remembered how she trembled when I tried to bite her "and all she's given me is a weak heart"

"..Evan—"

"—Please. Just take me somewhere already"

* * *

We hastily left the manor at the dead of night and roamed around downtown. With blood already in my stomach I was able to hunt with fewer mistakes and as precise as I used to. The hunt kept my mind off things; I ignored Arthur's words, Kallin's existence and this whole situation for the time being but I knew this was eventually going to catch up to me and bite me, possibly literally. All of this was starting to turn into a dire fever that I didn't think I was ever going to break from easily.

* * *

_So I'll be spending some time fixing and editing all previous 28 chapters so chapter 30 might go up later than usual...Nothing else makes me cringe as much as rereading old chapters and noticing my mistakes that you all had to put up with... Sorry for that... _

_But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to write a review =) I know I haven't been updating with impressive chapters lately, so I appreciate all of your support._


End file.
